SIEMPRE FUI YO
by PrincessHades
Summary: Draco Malfoy está enamorado de Harry Potter y una apuesta le da una pequeña posibilidad de estar con el, por lo menos una noche. Drarry [DracoxHarry], ligero Ginnsy[Pansy P.xGinny W.]
1. La apuesta

¡Hola a todos!

Bienvenidos a mi primera historia

ya tenia tiempo queriendo escribir un Drarry y aquí esta, ¡por fin!

espero les guste.

* * *

Draco tenia toda su vida planeada, terminaría sus estudios en Hogwarts, después trabajaría en los negocios familiares, su padre había llegado a un buen acuerdo con los Parkinson y a los veintiún años Pansy se convertiría en su esposa, le había costado trabajo hacer que su padre rechazara la oferta de los Greengrass pero finalmente lo había conseguido, él quería casarse con Pansy por varias razones, la chica era su mejor amiga, era hermosa, muy sexy, elegante, se conocían desde pequeños, la gente creía que tenían una relación desde antes de cuarto año y lo más importante: Pansy era Lesbiana, él era Gay y sabían que en algún punto de sus vidas tendrían que cumplir con la tradición de sus familias y tener un heredero, definitivamente no había nadie mejor que ella.

Draco era Gay declarado y Pansy era lo que Nott y Blaise llamaban una Homo flexible es decir era lesbiana pero nunca se negaba el capricho de tener sexo con un chico atractivo.  
El trato entre ellos era sencillo Draco podía estar con cuantos chicos quisiera y Pansy podía estar con cuantas chicas se le venga en gana, pero Pansy no podía acostarse con ningún chico que no fuera el sin consultarle y Draco no podía acostarse con ninguna chica que no fuera Pansy sin consultarle, aunque ese trato era mas bien para ella pues la única mujer que extrañamente había llegado a excitarlo era justamente ella.

Hacia aproximadamente un año que Pansy tenía una 'Relación' con una chica de la cual nadie sabía nada, Pansy se perdía algunas noches y regresaba por la madrugada desvelada pero feliz y al principio Draco había estado preocupado por su futura situación, pero Pansy no se cansaba de repetir que jamás lo traicionaría y que en un futuro seria la señora Malfoy.

Poco más de seis meses atrás durante una fiesta en la sala común Draco se había pasado de copas y eso había terminado en sexo de una noche con Theo, tiempo después otra noche y después otra noche y terminaron en una especie de relación de amigos con derechos y sin obligaciones, por lo menos una vez al mes durante algún paseo fuera del castillo, Draco y Theo invitaban a alguien más, por su cama habían pasado un sinfín de chicos que habían elegido para compartir.

Draco estaba sentado en su cama esperando por Theo, hace dos meses ya que no buscaban a un chico nuevo para disfrutar los tres y esta noche Theo lo había citado para hablarle de su nueva "victima" que era como solían llamar a los chicos que pasaban por su cama, Theo entró con un libro en la mano, se acercó y le dio un corto beso como saludo

– ¿Draco, te he dicho que cada día estas más guapo?

– Si, lo dices cada vez que sabes que te va a costar trabajo convencerme.

– No debería costarme trabajo, el chico es muy guapo y sexy, es musculoso y un poco menos alto que tú, justo como te gustan.

– ¿Pero? – preguntó Draco arqueando una ceja.

– Pero es un Gryffindor – respondió Theo sentándose junto a Draco.

– No quiero escuchar más – sentenció Draco.

– Pero Draco – comenzó a decir Theo mientras giraba lo suficiente para alcanzar el cuello de Draco y comenzaba a besarlo.

– Dije que no Theo – Dijo Draco apartándose un poco para que Theo detuviera sus caricias, últimamente estaba más caliente de lo normal, no es que no le gustara, pero le parecía un poco extraño, su relación estaba cambiando poco a poco, Theo era su amigo de siempre casi todo el tiempo, excepto cuando tenían sexo, muchas veces parecía que no era solo sexo para él, a veces se ponía tierno o romántico y Draco sentía la necesidad de terminar lo que sea que estaban haciendo, Theo y el eran amigos desde pequeños y no quería arruinar su amistad.

Draco detuvo sus pensamientos y observo a Theo, el chico estaba mirándolo fijamente como había comenzado a mirarlo desde hace poco menos de un mes, decidió ignorar esas señales y concentrarse en la conversación que estaban teniendo hace apenas un minuto.

– Desde que comenzamos con esto dijimos que Gryffindors no, ¿porque no eliges un Ravenclaw? Podríamos repetir con ese chico que me gustó tanto o incluso invitar al Hufflepuff que, según tú, hacia las mejores mamadas del mundo.

Theo se molestó un poco ante la mención de esos dos chicos, pero lo dejó pasar y continuó con la conversación – ¿No te da curiosidad saber de qué Gryffindor se trata? – Preguntó Theo retomando sus besos.

– La verdad es que no – Respondió Draco tumbándose completamente en la cama – Si quieres que escuche tu propuesta te va a costar un poco mas que unos besos en el cuello.

Theo sonrió y con un movimiento de varita selló la puerta para que nadie pudiera entrar, se acomodó sobre Draco sentado sobre su pelvis y con una pierna a cada lado y comenzó a desvestirse, con cuidado deshizo el nudo de su corbata y la puso a un lado, normalmente la habría lanzado lejos en la habitación pero esta vez la utilizaría, todo con tal de convencer a Draco, se desabotonó la camisa lentamente ante la atenta mirada de Draco que se sentía cada vez mas duro debajo de él, una vez que terminó con los botones se puso de pie y comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, Draco se había recargado sobre sus codos para poder observarlo, con un movimiento elegante Theo bajó su pantalón hasta deshacerse de él y quedar en ropa interior, llevaba esa sexy ropa interior negra que a Draco le encantaba, Theo avanzó hasta él y lo jaló para acomodarlo correctamente en la cama con la cabeza sobre las almohadas, con cuidado le retiró la corbata y se estiró para tomar la suya, le pidió a Draco que levantara las manos y lo sujetó a los postes de la cama con su corbata, a Draco le encantaban esos juegos, una vez que estuvo bien sujeto utilizó la otra corbata para cubrir su boca, se aseguró que Draco no pudiera hablar ni decir nada y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa intercalando besos sobre su pecho y cuello cada que quitaba un botón, a Theo le encantaba tener a Draco de esa manera, sentir su erección cada vez mas dura debajo de su toque, Draco observaba todos los movimientos de Theo y quiso pedirle que fuera más rápido pero la corbata en su boca se lo impidió, Theo terminó con la camisa y comenzó a bajar, se deshizo rápidamente de los zapatos, desabrochó el pantalón y lo deslizó por las pálidas y alargadas piernas de Draco, dedicó unos segundos para observar a Draco, su pecho, brazos y abdomen ligeramente marcados, sus piernas largas y musculosas, avanzó nuevamente hacia él y con delicadeza bajó el bóxer de Draco por sus piernas hasta quitarlo por completo, se acomodó entre las piernas de Draco con su rostro frente a su imponente miembro y comenzó a lamer desde la base hasta la punta como si se tratara de una paleta, Theo chupó de arriba abajo, primero con la punta de la lengua, luego introdujo todo el miembro de Draco en su boca y comenzó a chupar con los labios apretados y cubriendo sus dientes para no lastimarlo, el ritmo fue lento y poco a poco fue incrementando, constantemente buscaba la mirada de Draco con la suya propia y no se le pasó por alto la cantidad de veces que Draco intentó bajar sus manos pero los amarres de la corbata se lo impidieron.

– ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Theo sacando por un momento el miembro de Draco de su boca.  
Draco asintió torpemente y de nuevo intentó pedir más velocidad con el mismo resultado que antes.  
Theo se levantó, se acercó al rostro de Draco, le retiró la corbata que cubría su boca y le dio un ardiente beso, se concentró tanto en el beso que no se dio cuenta que Draco estaba moviendo las manos hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Draco logró soltar un brazo del amarre de la corbata y jaló a Theo sobre él de manera que su pecho quedo frente a su rostro, Draco se dedicó a succionar y pasar la lengua por los rosados pezones de Theo mientras él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y ligeros gemidos salían de su boca. De un momento a otro Theo pareció recobrar la conciencia y se apartó un poco de Draco.  
– No hagas Trampa Dragon – Guio la mano de Draco de nuevo hacia la corbata y rehízo el nudo que ya había hecho, colocó de nuevo la otra corbata sobre su boca y se puso de pie para desnudarse completamente, regresó a su posición inicial y volvió a lamer la erección de Draco una sola vez, puso su rostro a la altura del de Draco y con una mano acomodó el miembro de Draco en su entrada, lentamente comenzó a bajar hasta quedar completamente sentado sobre Draco, sintiendo su pene latir dentro de él, pasaron unos segundos que a Draco le parecieron horas y comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo lentamente y gimiendo cada que bajaba, sus movimientos se hicieron mas rápidos y Draco comenzó a mover la pelvis completando los movimientos de Theo, Theo sintió el primer orgasmo venir, recargó las manos sobre el colchón mientras se corría sonoramente y temblaba aun con Draco entrando y saliendo de su interior, y pudo sentir la respiración de Draco nuevamente sobre sus pezones, una vez pasada la sensación del orgasmo se giró sobre el cuerpo de Draco dándole la espalda y comenzó nuevamente a cabalgarlo rápidamente, el segundo orgasmo llegó y mientras Draco sentía a Theo temblar sobre él alcanzo su propio orgasmo y se corrió dentro del chico…

Theo desató a Draco y se acomodó a su lado, Draco se estiró y estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido cuando una frase vino a su mente.

– Theo – Draco giró a ver a su amigo.

–Uhmm.

– ¿Que fue eso de dragón? – Preguntó Draco con sincera curiosidad, nadie lo había llamado así nunca.

– ¿Dragon? –Respondió Theo confundido.

– Cuando solté mi mano de la corbata me dijiste "No hagas trampa Dragon".

– Pues…–Theo dudó un momento–Eso significa tu nombre.

– Si, pero nadie me llama Dragon.

– Pues lo pensé y me gusto como sonaba, ¿te molesta?

– No, al contrario, solo se me hizo raro que alguien me llamara de esa manera.

– Si no te molesta te llamare así de ahora en adelante, es más será solo entre tu y yo.

– Esta bien, como quieras – si a Draco le parecio raro eso de "solo entre tu y yo" no hizo ningún comentario y se dispuso a dormir un rato cuando la voz de Theo volvió a escucharse.

– ¿Te convencí Dragon?

– ¿Qué? –Respondió Draco.

– Que si te convencí de escuchar a quien quiero invitar el próximo viaje a Hogsmeade.

– Un Gryffindor – dijo Draco más para sí mismo que para Theo – Puedes decirme de quien se trata, pero eso no garantiza nada.

– Theo se quedó en silencio por un segundo y dudó, no quería arruinar este momento, pero si no lo decía ya, corría el riesgo de no ser escuchado después – Pues se trata de… se trata de Potter.

Draco escucho a Theo mencionar a Potter y una alarma se activó en su cabeza y se levantó de un salto – ¿Qué demonios dijiste Theo? – Draco observó a Theo en la búsqueda de una señal que demostrara que era una broma de mal gusto, pero no encontró nada, el rostro de Theo lucia ¿Triste?, no, ¿Decepcionado?, era una expresión que nunca había visto en el rostro de su amigo, pero le parecía algo conocida.

– ¿Theo, estás bien? – Preguntó Draco sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Respondió rápidamente Theo tocándose el rostro con las manos.

– Pues me acabas de decir que quieres invitar a Potter a tener un trio con nosotros, si soy sincero, eso es lo mas estúpido que te he escuchado decir en la vida.

– Yo, pues solo creí que Potter era atractivo y que era una buena idea.

– A ver Theo, ¿en qué mundo invitar a Potter a tener sexo con nosotros es una buena idea?

– No veo por qué no – Respondió Theo, su rostro lucia cada vez más molesto.

– ¿Porque es Potter? – Dijo Draco como si eso explicara todo.

–¿Y que tiene Potter de malo? – Respondió Theo con molestia.

– Es un Gryffindor, hemos peleado con el y con sus amigos Gryffindor miles de veces y es heterosexual ¿acaso no viste a principios de año como se paseaba de la mano con la Weasley por todo el castillo? – Dijo Draco ya no encontrando más defectos por enumerar.

– Potter es Gay, Draco – Respondió Theo solemnemente.

– Eso no es lo que yo he visto.

– Si lo es, yo lo sé. – Respondió rápidamente Theo.

– ¿Lo sabes? ¿Como es que lo sabes?

–Pues yo… lo he visto con otros chicos.

– ¿Haz estado espiando a Potter, Theo? – respondió Draco alarmado, De pronto a Draco se le vino un pensamiento a la mente que aclaro todo el asunto – Espera Theo, estas enamorado de Potter, es eso, ¿no? – Eso lo explicaba todo, su repentina locura de querer invitar a Potter a coger con ellos, la cara de decepción que le había visto cuando Draco se había negado, esa era también la razón por la que Theo espiaba a Potter, Su amigo se había enamorado de él.

– No – Theo decidió cambiar de estrategia – Estas alucinando Draco, Potter me parece un chico muy guapo y sexy, y se me hizo una aventura invitarlo a una de nuestras reuniones, después de todo ¿cuántos chicos crees que puedan decir que se cogieron al niño que vivió? ¿A caso a ti no te parece, aunque sea un poco atractivo?

Draco decidió omitir la última pregunta, su amigo sabía que pensaba de Potter, se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión – Estas loco Theo, aunque Potter fuera gay, ¿qué te hace creer que se querría acostar contigo, o conmigo, O CON LOS DOS? –Respondió Draco a punto de soltar una carcajada.

– Puedo convencerlo – contestó Theo con el ceño fruncido.

– Aja y yo soy Merlín reencarnado. – Dijo Draco aun creyendo que Theo estaba bromeando.

– Te apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo convencerlo de estar en un trio con nosotros Draco.

– ¿Theo de verdad no te sientes mal? ¿Un hechizo rebotó y te dio por accidente? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza Jugando Quidditch?

– Piénsalo Draco, podríamos apostar cualquier cosa que quisieras.

– Supongamos que es verdad y que tienes posibilidades de convencerlo, ¿Qué apostaríamos?

– Si yo gano podrías dejarte coger por mí.

Draco soltó una carcajada – muy bien, muy bien Theo ya veo por donde va el asunto, pero y si pierdes ¿yo que gano?

– No lo sé, debe haber algo que quieras de mí.

– Podrías ser mi esclavo sexual toda la vida – Bromeo Draco.

– Trato hecho, la próxima salida a Hogsmeade seremos tú, yo y Potter–contestó Theo poniéndose de pie.

Draco se sorprendió por la rapidez con la que Theo respondió a su broma y comenzó a pensar que a Theo verdaderamente le estaba pasando algo malo, algo muy malo, bloqueo sus pensamientos y decidió seguir creyendo que era una broma – Espero que te gusten los disfraces Theo porque definitivamente mi esclavo sexual tendrá que ir disfrazado de chica Ravenclaw ¿qué talla de falda te compro? – Siguió bromeando Draco mientras entraba al baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha.

– Jaja que gracioso.

Theo escuchó el agua caer y aprovecho para salir corriendo, en el camino choco con Pansy.

– ¿Qué tal ha ido?

– Bien, debo irme no me queda mucho tiempo, recuerda el plan Pansy, todo debe salir perfectamente.

– Vale, no hay problema yo me encargo…

Draco salió de su habitación rumbo a la sala común, llegando pudo ver a Blaise y Theo riendo en un sofá cerca de la chimenea, se acercó con pasos lentos y se dejó caer elegantemente a lado de Blaise.  
– Hey Draco que pasa, has estado muy desaparecido hoy. – Saludo Blaise.

– Si, estuvimos esperándote un rato para ir a la biblioteca. – Respondió Theo.

– ¿Y cómo querían que lo supiera? No soy adivino, a demás solo tome un baño Theo pudiste haberme dicho que me esperarías en la sala común.

– ¿Y cómo querías que yo supiera que estabas tomando un baño Draco? No soy adivino – Respondió Theo con burla imitando un poco a Draco.

– ¿Me vas a decir que no te diste cuenta de que iba a tomar un baño?

– Como me iba a dar cuenta si…

– ¡Chicos! –Chilló Pansy llegando a donde sus amigos se encontraban. – Theo, encontré al profesor Snape y me dijo, o no mas bien me exigió que te avisara que te presentaras en el aula de pociones inmediatamente.

– ¿Yo por qué? – Preguntó Theo asustado – ¿Hice algo malo?

– Oh si Theo, Snape me conto todo lo que hiciste mientras tomábamos el té, pero prefiero no adelantarte nada – Respondió Pansy sarcásticamente.

Theo miro a su amiga un tanto ofendido y se levantó rápidamente para ir con el profesor, Pansy lo observó y cuando salió de la sala común soltó una carcajada.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Preguntó Blaise

– No he visto al profesor Snape en todo el día – Respondió Pansy.

Draco y Blaise se dieron miradas extrañadas, pero no dijeron nada más.

Draco aprovecho el momento para hablar con sus amigos

– Chicos creo que algo malo le pasa a Theo – Dijo Draco bajando la voz para que solo Pansy y Blaise lo escucharan – Ha estado actuando raro, por lo menos conmigo y estoy preocupado.

– ¿Porque dices eso Draco? – Preguntó Pansy

– Creo que sus sentimientos están cambiando respecto a nosotros, creo que no es buena idea ya saben, seguirme acostando con él.

– ¿Aun te acuestas con él? Pensé que lo habían dejado hace unos meses – Le dijo Blaise confundido.

– Yo creo que estas imaginando cosas Draco, tal vez Theo ha estado algo estresado y por eso lo notas diferente – contestó rápidamente Pansy sin dejar a Draco responder.

– Lo hablaremos luego – Agrego Blaise observando a Theo entrar a la sala común.

– Pansy, tu bromita no fue graciosa, estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape me hubiera quitado puntos si no hubiera sido un Slytherin.

– Ay Theo – Respondió Pansy divertida – Draco necesito hablar contigo, ¿Me acompañas?

Draco asintió y se levanto para seguirla, Pansy lo tomo del brazo y le lanzo un beso a sus otros dos amigos como despedida dejándolos a todos desconcertados por su actitud.

– ¿De qué querías hablar Pansy? – Preguntó llegando con ella hasta los Jardines y buscando con la mirada un sitio alejado de todos para sentarse.

– En realidad de nada, solo que Millicent ha estado toda la semana acosándome para que acceda a hacerle un cambio de imagen en la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade y quería salir de la sala común antes de que apareciera, pero no quería salir sola

– Blaise y Theo pudieron venir con nosotros – Respondió Draco.

– Supongo, pero entonces no podríamos hablar de ellos.

– ¿Hablar de ellos? ¿porque tendríamos que hablar de ellos?

– ¿Qué está pasando con Theo, Draco? ¿Porque dices que actúa extraño?

– Te lo voy a contar, porque eres mi mejor amiga y porque confió en ti mas que en nadie y sé que Theo también lo hace.

– Me estas asustando Draco, ¿Qué está pasando?

– Bueno, tú sabes que durante el tiempo que Theo y yo nos hemos estado acostando hemos invitado a varios chicos a pasar el rato con nosotros

– Ah sí, sus famosos tríos.

– Si – Draco comenzó a incomodarse, no era la primera vez que hablaba de chicos con Pansy, pero esta vez lo sentía diferente porque no era de el de quien se trataba si no de Theo y eso lo hacía dudar, ¿qué pensaría Theo si supiera que le había contado todo a Pansy?

– Vamos Draco, dímelo, puedes confiar en mi – Apresuro Pansy.

– Está bien, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie

– Prometido, ahora cuéntame.

– Pues Theo quiere intentar un trio de nuevo y quiere que sea con Potter, el piensa que puede convencerlo, hasta hicimos una apuesta – Listo lo había dicho ya, no había marcha atrás, soltó lentamente el aire que había estado sosteniendo y miró el rostro de su amiga, se sorprendió al encontrar una sonrisa en él.

– Y qué pasa Draco, ¿estas celoso? – preguntó Pansy

Draco pensó que Pansy no había entendido lo que le había dicho así que lo repitió – Pansy, Theo quiere que estemos en la cama juntos, CON POTTER, solos los tres Theo, Potter y yo.

– Lo entendí la primera vez Draco, no soy tonta pero no entiendo porque te preocupa la situación, después de todo Potter te ha gustado desde hace mas de un año. – Respondió Pansy – A menos que estés celoso porque Potter no solo estaría contigo si no también con Theo, en ese caso si entiendo tu preocupación, pero Theo es uno de tus mejores amigos, él sabe que Potter te gusta y si le dices que te incomoda tal vez te lo deje para ti solo.

Draco observó a su amiga como si fuera una total desconocida, ¿es que acaso nadie se daba cuenta de que Potter nunca se acostaría con ellos? ¿estaba él exagerando la situación? ¿Nadie recordaba que Potter es aquel chico que siempre que se les cruza en frente los insulta, así como ellos a él y a sus amigos?

– Draco, relájate – Pidió Pansy viendo como su amigo se había tensado completamente – Mira, la cosa es simple, a ti te gusta Potter, Theo tiene una pequeña posibilidad de convencer a Potter de acostarse con ustedes, si eso no pasa pues ya buscaran a cualquier otro chico, hay muchos que andan por el castillo detrás de ti esperando a que los mires y aceptarían estar en un Trio o en una orgia o en un rito de magia negra con tal de verte desnudo, así que relájate, si Potter no acepta lo único que pasara será que ganaras una apuesta.

– Bueno aun no me creo que sea verdad, tal vez Theo me esta jugando una broma ya sabes cómo es algunas veces.

– Tal vez – respondió Pansy. – Draco ¿crees que pueda dormir hoy contigo? – Preguntó la chica después de un corto silencio.

– ¿Hoy no iras a ver a tu chica especial?

– No, en realidad ni siquiera se si volveré a verla, creo que hace un rato terminamos.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –Preguntó Draco preocupado rodeando a su amiga con sus brazos.

Pansy solo asintió y se acurruco a su lado.

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	2. Fiesta en la sala común

**Hola les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

La semana siguiente a la propuesta de Theo pasó rápidamente entre clases, tareas y entrenamientos de quidditch, Draco cada vez estaba más convencido de que Theo le había jugado una broma pues no volvieron a tocar el tema y Theo no parecía interesado en hacerlo, la última vez que habían estado a solas había sido en un aula en desuso que había en el tercer piso, en cuanto Draco llegó Theo se había lanzado sobre él y cuando terminaron Draco intentó preguntar por el tema pero Theo había salido corriendo argumentando que tenía muchas tareas y sin mencionar una sola palabra sobre la dichosa apuesta.

Draco había pasado toda la noche del viernes acostado en su cama y formando historias en su cabeza sobre lo que pasaría si Theo hablaba en serio y realmente convencía a Potter de estar con ellos, se imaginaba a el mismo besando a Potter y desnudándolo, Potter haciéndole una gran mamada, Potter montándolo y gritando su nombre una y otra vez hasta que ambos terminaban exhaustos, pero con ganas de más.

En todas estas fantasías Potter y él se la pasaban genial, pero Theo no aparecía por ningún lado, muchas veces se preguntó si eso sería un gran obstáculo ¿Realmente Draco disfrutaría ese encuentro viendo a Theo besando y acariciando a Potter? Draco intentó controlar sus pensamientos y pensar en Quidditch, Tareas, Pansy, pero siempre sus pensamientos terminaban en lo mismo, y con esas imágenes de Potter en su cabeza se quedó dormido.

Se despertó y se sorprendió de ver que estaba solo en la habitación, sabía que ya era tarde, Crabbe y Goyle no estaban ya en sus camas y ellos no se levantaban antes de las 11 a.m. los fines de semana. Draco junto con sus amigos tenían ya una rutina diaria establecida, Draco tenía un sueño muy ligero y siempre escuchaba a Blaise levantarse muy temprano por las mañanas, despertaban a Theo y los tres salían a los jardines a ejercitarse, regresaban a ducharse, al terminar con la ducha despertaban a Crabbe y Goyle y salían a la sala común donde veían a Pansy y a Daphne para ir juntos rumbo al gran comedor a desayunar, Draco no había faltado ni una sola vez a esa rutina desde que comenzó el año y se sintió un poco traicionado por sus amigos, pero sabía que si no lo habían despertado era porque más de una vez había dejado en claro que él despertaba a la hora que quería, sus amigos no lo habían vuelto a despertar desde una ocasión en tercer año en que Draco se había desvelado demasiado y al otro día Crabbe lo despertó, a Draco en ese momento solo se le ocurrió lanzarle un Petrificus Totalus levitarlo hasta su cama y cerrar los doseles, dos horas más tarde Draco se levantó, hizo algunos ejercicios en la habitación se duchó y salió a comer algo olvidándose por completo de Crabbe el cual fue encontrado cinco horas más tarde por Blaise que entró a buscar un libro que tenía que devolver a la biblioteca y se extrañó de ver los doseles de la cama de Crabbe cerrados.

Decidió aprovechar el tiempo a solas que le estaban regalando sus compañeros ese sábado y comenzó a acariciar la erección matutina que tenía, sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos mientras recordaba los sueños calientes que había tenido con Potter durante toda la noche y después de unos minutos se corrió sobre su mano, Draco se puso de pie y tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió y decidido salir a la sala común, caminó hacia la puerta y encontró un pergamino flotando frente a ella, lo tomó y lo leyó rápidamente 

Dragón te veo en el aula de la última vez  
–Theo N.

Draco caminó hasta el tercer piso y entró en el aula, Theo estaba sentado de espaldas a él, en cuanto Theo escucho sus pasos se tensó y giro rápidamente, Draco pudo ver de reojo mientras cerraba la puerta que Theo soltaba aire lentamente hasta relajarse por completo.

– ¿llevas mucho rato esperando? – Preguntó Draco caminando a sentarse junto a Theo.

– Si, hasta pensé que ya no venías, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte a la sala común – contestó Theo con algo de reproche.

– Si me hubieras avisado antes no hubiera tardado tanto, vi tu nota hasta que iba a salir a almorzar, incluso pudiste esperar en la habitación, o despertarme con una mamada matutina. – Respondió Draco guiñando un ojo y acariciando lentamente el muslo de Theo.

– Si, pude haber hecho todo eso, pero en realidad no te cité para tener sexo, por lo menos no aun, necesitaba un lugar en el cual hablar y en el que no pudiéramos ser interrumpidos por nadie – contestó Theo como si tuviera el discurso bien ensayado.

Draco detuvo sus caricias y se levantó para jalar una silla y sentarse frente a Theo, realizó lentamente cada movimiento para aplazar la conversación la mayor cantidad de segundos posible, sabía de lo que Theo quería hablar y no se sentía preparado para escucharlo, se sentía decepcionado aun sin haber escuchado lo que Theo quería decir, si lo había citado de esa manera era porque no había podido o al final no había querido convencer a Potter y él aun no sabía cómo aparentar indiferencia ante eso, porque Draco había estado convenciéndose a sí mismo de que todo era una broma de Theo pero inconscientemente había mantenido la esperanza y se había permitido fantasear las últimas noches con ese momento.

Intentó poner su mente en blanco y usando la mueca de indiferencia que le había enseñado a utilizar su padre desde que era pequeño colocó la silla frente a Theo y se sentó.

– ¿Por fin me vas a declarar tu amor Theo? – intentó bromear Draco.

Theo frunció el ceño por un segundo – Eso quisieras Malfoy – respondió con tono de molestia.

Draco arqueo una ceja al escuchar a Theo llamarlo por su apellido, pero se quedó callado esperando que Theo dijera algo más

– En realidad es sobre la apuesta. – Dijo Theo en tono bajo.

– ¿La apuesta? ¿Que eso no era una broma? – Preguntó Draco intentando ocultar su ansiedad por hablar de tema.

– Te dije que iba en serio Draco, ¿de verdad todo este tiempo has creído que estaba bromeando?

– Pues sí, no podía pensar otra cosa, no volviste a mencionar el tema, hasta pensé que estabas muy borracho ese día y ya ni lo recordabas, aunque no lo parecías.

– No estaba borracho Draco, lo que te dije fue real y lo recuerdo perfectamente. – Respondió Theo ofendido.

– Bien Theo, vamos a dejarlo así, fingiremos que esta apuesta nunca existió, aunque es una lástima, ya tenía tu uniforme de chica Ravenclaw hasta le había pedido a Pansy uno de sus uniformes por si preferías ser una chica Slytherin – Contestó Draco con toda la calma posible e intentando aligerar el ambiente – Si no hay algo más me voy, Tengo que buscar a Blaise para que me ayude a planear el entrenamiento de Quidditch de la próxima semana. – Draco se levantó y caminó rumbo a la puerta cuando la voz de Theo lo detuvo.

– ¿No te interesa acostarte con Potter? – Preguntó Theo con algo de decepción en la voz. – ¿No te atrae ni un poco la idea?

– Me da igual, será un acostón de un día y ya– respondió Draco un poco molesto – ¿porque mierda estas tan empeñado con eso?

– Ya te lo había dicho, me parece divertido, será algo para recordar, creo que Potter puede ser…

– Mejor dime la verdad Theo, ¿qué pretendes realmente al acostarte con Potter?, no creo que solo sea para llegar en un futuro a decir "Hey Draco ¿recuerdas el día que cogimos con el jodido héroe del mundo mágico?Que bien pasamos esa noche "– Interrumpió Draco.

– ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Si no quieres acostarte conmigo… y con Potter dímelo y ya, no necesitas buscar historias detrás de todo lo que sucede – Dijo Theo con enojo

– Puedes pensar lo que se te venga en gana, es más, si quieres tanto coger con Potter puedes hacerlo tu solo, no tengo tiempo para tus malditos juegos – le respondió Draco poniéndose a la defensiva.

– Ya entiendo todo, estas celoso, ¿de qué se trata Draco?, ¿te molesta que me acueste con alguien que no seas tú? ¿O solo te molesta que me acueste con Potter?

– Vete a la mierda Theo, no tengo tiempo para esto, puedo ocupar mi fin de semana en algo más interesante que estar escuchándote.

– Estoy a punto de convencerlo, así que prepara ese culo que va a ser mío– Dijo Theo acercándose hasta la puerta donde Draco estaba.

– Draco se quedó de piedra en su lugar mientras observaba a Theo pasar a su lado y abrir la puerta para salir, pero él la bloqueo con el pie para impedirle el paso – No te creo nada Theo, este es el momento perfecto para retirarte de esta apuesta, si lo haces ahora aun contra mis principios lo dejare pasar y fingiré que me lanzaste un obliviate y que no recuerdo nada de este asunto – Amenazó Draco.

– Parece que deseas mucho tenerme como esclavo sexual ¿no Draco?, pues yo deseo mucho tener ese culo tuyo así que no pienso retirarme de esta apuesta. – Contestó Theo con furia en la voz.

– Mira Theo este juego me está aburriendo, si quieres que crea que estas convenciendo a Potter demuéstralo, si no tengo una prueba de ello mañana olvídate de todo esto. – Draco salió del aula azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Caminó hacia los jardines y fue a sentarse bajo un árbol lo suficientemente alejado de todos los demás alumnos, quería estar solo y pensar, pero no podía ir a la sala común porque no se le apetecía encontrarse con Theo en esos momentos, por lo menos hasta aclarar un poco todo lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Theo actuaba cada vez más extraño con él, parecía incluso enojado por lo del esclavo sexual, el Theo de hace unos meses solo se habría reído de su broma, pero este Theo parecía incluso ofendido por lo que Draco decía y por otro lado estaba el asunto de Potter, ¿de verdad Theo estaba a punto de convencerlo?, hasta hace unos días jamás habría creído que Potter pudiera interesarse en los hombres, pero estos últimos días lo había vigilado un poco, andaba siempre con la sabelotodo y la comadreja y notó que se cuidaba de no estar cerca de la chica Weasley, cada vez que ella aparecía Potter dejaba de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y desaparecía, Draco había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez habían terminado pero eso no aseguraba que Potter fuera gay o bisexual.

Una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mano y se dio cuenta de que todos los alumnos estaban ya llegando a las puertas del castillo, al parecer se distrajo con sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a llover, como estaba debajo de un gran árbol la lluvia tardo más en caer sobre él. Decidió que no importaba que corriera, de todas maneras llegaría completamente mojado así que con pasos rápidos comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, llego al pasillo que daba a la puerta principal y sintiéndose a salvo bajo el techo aminoro su velocidad, estuvo a punto de entrar al castillo cuando una voz bastante conocida se escuchó detrás de una columna, Draco se acercó lentamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible y al otro lado pudo ver a Potter con la comadreja junior, intentó seguir de largo pero la curiosidad le ganó, caminó lo más lento posible para poder escuchar, de todas maneras él iba pasando lo que escuchara seria por pura coincidencia.

– ¡No puedo creer que no lo hicieras Harry! – Chilló la Weasley

– Ginny por favor necesito que me escuches. – respondió Potter tomando a la comadrejita de una mano para evitar que se fuera.

– No Harry, te dije, les dije a los dos que no me hablaran hasta que hubieran terminado con este asunto, no puedo creer que sigan haciendo eso, ¿es que no te sientes mal?, que crees que piense cuando se entere que lo han estado engañando todo este tiempo.

– Pues ella me dijo que no había problema, que lo tenía todo contemplado, ya sabes cómo es, por favor, Ginny no puedes decirle nada, dame una semana más y te prometo que se lo diré todo, aunque ella no quiera decirlo.

– Harry, lo que están haciendo está mal, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírselos?, esto les va a salir muy mal sin importar lo que hagas, me siento culpable por ser cómplice de esto y no puedo permitirles que continúen, por Merlín, Harry ¿de verdad no te das cuenta? En cuanto todo esto termine él te va a odiar por lo que le hiciste, jamás va a perdonártelo.

– Ginny te prohíbo que le digas algo, perdón, pero me lo debes, te he ayudado mucho y solo te estoy pidiendo una semana para arreglar las cosas.

Ginny suspiró y negó con la cabeza – Solo tienes una semana Harry, si no lo arreglas iré a decírselo, no me importa que vayas y le cuentes todo a mis padres.

Draco se aburrió de la conversación, al parecer Potter y Granger le hicieron una mala jugada a la comadreja y su hermanita lo estaba defendiendo, en todo caso Theo le había estado mintiendo, era más que evidente que Potter aún estaba interesado en la comadreja jr. Solo le faltó hincarse a pedir perdón para completar la escena.

Entró al castillo y se lanzó el hechizo para secar su ropa, caminó rumbo a su sala común presintiendo ya la fiesta que sus compañeros seguramente tenían montada y en pleno apogeo, le resultaba perfecto pues necesitaba urgentemente un trago y Blaise siempre contrabandeaba botellas del mejor whisky de fuego que existía, cada que salían a Hogsmeade se encontraban con un amigo de Blaise el cual les entregaba las botellas dentro de un pequeño bolso que contenía un ligero hechizo agrandador e ilegal por supuesto.

Llegó a la entrada de la sala común, susurró la contraseña y en cuanto la pared de piedra desapareció para dejarlo pasar varias manos se extendieron para ofrecerle vasos con licores de todos los colores, rechazó elegantemente todas las ofertas y se adentró buscando a Blaise.

Buscaba a su amigo con la mirada cuando dos brazos lo rodearon de los hombros, Theo y Blaise ambos con mirada achispada por el licor le colocaban un vaso sobre los labios y lo hacían beber todo el contenido de golpe, Draco se sorprendió por la actitud tan confiada que tenía Theo con él aun después de la discusión que tuvieron horas antes, pero se lo atribuyó todo al alcohol, seguramente ya llevaba varias copas encima.

Draco terminó de tragar el contenido del vaso y sintió como quemaba su garganta para dejar después una sensación de calor y relajación en su cuerpo.

– ¡Dracooo! ¿Dónde has estado? Llevamos horas buscándote – Gritó Blaise para hacerse escuchar sobre la música.

– Tenía cosas que hacer, pero ya estoy aquí – Contestó Draco recibiendo otro vaso de Whisky de la mano de Theo.

– Vamos, bébelo todo, aun te faltan varias copas para ponerte a nuestro nivel – Le dijo Theo al oído.

Draco bebió de nuevo el contenido de un solo golpe y se dejó llevar por la fiesta…

Después de muchos tragos más Draco estaba más ebrio de lo que había estado en meses y bailaba sensualmente con Pansy que también estaba muy pasada de copas, al parecer había estado bebiendo para olvidarse de su ex novia con la cual contra todo pronóstico no había regresado aun y según ella jamás regresaría, Draco aún no había podido sonsacarle información acerca de la ruptura y se sentía algo culpable de ver a Pansy así de triste, finalmente ella era su mejor amiga y había estado a su lado cada vez que la necesitaba, mientras bailaba pegado a Pansy constantemente miraba hacia Theo el cual llevaba coqueteándole toda la fiesta y él con las copas que traía encima le había seguido el juego olvidándose completamente de lo que había pasado horas atrás, la música dejó de sonar por unos segundos para ser reemplazada por una más tranquila, Draco aprovechó para llevar a Pansy hasta el sofá donde Theo y Blaise estaban sentados a descansar un poco.

– No quiero sentarme Draco, quiero seguir bailando, vamos por favor – Pidió Pansy.

– Estoy cansado Pansy a demás tienes muy mala coordinación esta noche y me has estado pisando – Contestó Draco.

Pansy puso cara de tristeza y al ver que no funcionó con Draco giró a mirar a Theo, el cual negó con la cabeza y terminó con Blaise quien le sonrió y se acercó a ella.

Ven, yo bailare contigo Pansy – Dijo Blaise extendiendo su mano para tomar la de Pansy que la acepto con gusto y juntos se encaminaron a la pista.

Draco los siguió con la mirada mientras se perdían en la pista de baile improvisada y una vez que los perdió de vista se giró a ver a Theo el cual estaba muy cerca de él.

Bastó con una mirada de Theo para que ambos se pusieran de pie y corrieran hasta su habitación, se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie dentro y sellaron la puerta para no ser interrumpidos, Draco pegó la espalda de Theo contra su pecho y restregó su erección contra sus nalgas, Theo soltó un gemido de anticipación y comenzó a desnudarse rápidamente mientras Draco hacia lo mismo, una vez desnudos se dejaron caer sobre la cama más cercana y Draco comenzó a acariciarle a Theo la entrepierna subiendo lentamente hasta sus testículos, la base del pene y regresando hasta la altura de la rodilla, Theo mantuvo los ojos cerrados sintiendo las caricias de Draco, se separó un poco para tomar su varita y presionar la punta contra su entrada mientras susurraba los hechizos de protección necesarios, Draco lo observó y cuando los hechizos estuvieron aplicados se levantó y giro el cuerpo de Theo sobre el colchón.

– Ponte en cuatro – Ordenó Draco.

Theo obedeció inmediatamente e hizo un sexy movimiento, rosando sus nalgas contra la erección de Draco, Draco tomó la erección de Theo con una de sus manos mientras con la otra se apoyaba en la cabecera de la cama para no perder el equilibrio, comenzó a acariciar el miembro de Theo lentamente subiendo y bajando mientras el pasaba su pene al mismo ritmo entre sus nalgas, una vez que Draco escuchó a Theo gemir debajo de él posicionó su miembro en su entrada y empujó hasta quedar completamente dentro, se quedó quieto por un segundo y luego sintió a Theo moverse hacia adelante, esa fue la señal para saber que Theo estaba listo y Draco comenzó a moverse dentro de Theo, saliendo completamente algunas veces para después volver a entrar y escuchar a Theo gemir fuertemente, Draco seguía acariciando la erección de Theo al mismo ritmo que sus estocadas, pasaron unos minutos así gimiendo y moviéndose con total coordinación hasta que Theo se corrió sobre la mano de Draco y segundos después Draco se corrió dentro de Theo, Draco salió lentamente del interior de Theo y se dejó caer sobre la cama acomodándose sobre la almohada, Theo hizo lo propio con la almohada de a lado, tomo su varita y lanzo un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos, seguido del contra hechizo para abrir la puerta, Draco por su parte invocó toda la ropa que había quedado regada y la colocó a los pies de la cama, con un movimiento de varita cerró los doseles de su cama y después los doseles de la cama de Theo, esa era señal para que Blaise supiera que estaba pasando y evitara acercarse a cualquiera de las dos camas y Crabbe y Goyle eran muy despistados. Por si las dudas Draco lanzo un encantamiento de protección sobre las cortinas de la cama de Theo para evitar que alguien pudiera abrirlas.

– Te había extrañado – Dijo Theo con voz soñolienta.

Draco solo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que pretendía ser una afirmación y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Draco despertó en algún momento de la madrugada, aun se sentía un poco mareado por haber tomado tanto, se giró para acomodarse mejor sobre las almohadas y al hacerlo recordó que no estaba en su cama y que no estaba solo, Theo Nott dormía plácidamente a su lado con la cabeza girada hacia él, lentamente Draco giró para tomar su varita la cual había dejado en el borde de la cabecera de la cama y deshizo el hechizo de protección que había puesto sobre los doseles, haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para no despertar a Theo se levantó de la cama, buscó su ropa y caminó por la habitación hasta su cama, aun en la oscuridad notó que la única persona en la habitación a parte de ellos era Blaise, seguramente Crabbe y Goyle habían tomado demasiado y habían terminado borrachos y dormidos en un rincón de la sala común, no sabía exactamente qué hora era pero estaba seguro de que pronto amanecería, pensó en los planes que tenía para ese día y aunque estaba seguro de que había algo que tenía que hacer no pudo recordar nada, así que decidió que no se levantaría hasta pasado el mediodía, se acomodó bajo las sabanas y volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el estómago a punto de devolver todo lo que había comido el día anterior, odiaba esa sensación, afortunadamente siempre tenía cerca de su cama poción para la resaca, estiró la mano, destapó la caja de madera que estaba sobre la mesita de noche y tomó uno de los frascos que había dentro de ella, rápidamente lo destapó y bebió todo el contenido, inmediatamente sintió los efectos de la poción actuar sobre él y en menos de un minuto Draco ya estaba como nuevo, esta vez no le sorprendió ver que estaba solo en la habitación, se levantó a tomar una ducha y mientras estaba bajo el chorro de agua recordó que había quedado de ir con el equipo de Slytherin a ver el entrenamiento de Quidditch de Gryffindor los cuales tenían el viernes un partido contra Ravenclaw, normalmente el equipo de Slytherin iba a los entrenamientos del resto de las casas y hacían alboroto, todos pensaban que solo iban a molestar pero Draco le había ordenado a cada miembro del equipo observar cada movimiento de los equipos rivales, después de observar los entrenamientos se juntaban todos en la sala común y comentaban todas las fortalezas y debilidades de cada jugador y así Draco sabía que era lo que debían practicar en el siguiente entrenamiento, Draco salió de la ducha y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, le echo un vistazo al reloj, eran las 12:30 si se apuraba podía llegar por lo menos a observar el final del entrenamiento y regresar junto a sus compañeros a la sala común, Potter apartaba siempre el campo hasta las 2 de la tarde pero terminaba el entrenamiento media hora antes.

Salió de la sala común con pasos rápidos y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Potter parado a unos metros de distancia platicando con dos chicos Slytherin de primer año, estaba de espaldas, pero Draco pudo reconocerlo inmediatamente, no sabía que podía estar haciendo ahí, se suponía que Potter tendría que estar en el entrenamiento, se acercó a él un poco con ganas de molestarlo, pero se detuvo en seco al escucharlo preguntar por Theo.

– ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrarlo? – Preguntó Potter a los chicos.

– No – contestó uno de los chicos mirando a Potter con mala cara

Potter parecio no darse cuenta de que los chicos no querían seguir con la conversación y continúo hablando.

Draco observó a Potter inclinarse un poco hasta quedar a la altura de los chicos – ¿Puedo pedirles un favor? – preguntó.

– Ya que – respondió uno de los chicos.

– Pues, solo no le digan a Theo que pregunté por él, después lo busco de nuevo. – y sin esperar la respuesta de los chicos Potter se giró para irse.

Draco giró para regresar a la sala común y evitar que Potter lo viera, pero un impulso lo hizo caminar y hablar en voz alta.

– San Potter, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí, ¿a qué debemos tu visita? – Dijo Draco arrogantemente.

Potter se giró rápidamente y no pudo ocultar su mueca de sorpresa al ver a Draco caminando lentamente hacia él, rápidamente se recompuso y caminó hacia Draco para responder – No te incumbe Malfoy, yo puedo andar por donde yo quiera.

– Es verdad, solo me parece extraño que andes por aquí un fin de semana mientras tu equipo de Quidditch está en el campo entrenando.

– Ya te dije que no te incumbe Malfoy a demás también a mi me parece extraño que andes por aquí, ¿no tenías que ir hoy con tus lacayos a intentar arruinar mi entrenamiento?

– Decidí tomarme el día libre, pero si te interesa el dato, Theo fue al entrenamiento en mi lugar, puedes ir y buscarlo ahí. – Dijo Draco con algo de molestia en la voz, no le hacía gracia que Potter anduviera buscando a "Theo".

– No me interesa lo que Nott haga, Malfoy.

– ¿No?, pero si te acabo de escuchar preguntar por él, estoy seguro de que solo existe un Theodore Nott en todo Hogwarts, si quieres puedes dejarme el recado– Dijo Draco.

– ¿A caso eres su asistente o algo así Malfoy? – Preguntó Potter intentando mantener la calma.

– No soy su asistente, pero digamos que nos conocemos muy bien, más que bien en realidad. – Draco había intentado usar un tono sugerente al decir lo último y pudo notar una pizca de duda y enojo en la mirada de Potter.

Potter frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza mientras caminaba al lado contrario de donde Draco se encontraba – Alucinas Malfoy – dijo antes de girar por el pasillo y desaparecer.

Draco notó inmediatamente que Potter estaba nervioso, sus músculos de la espalda se tensaron casi imperceptiblemente ante la mención de Theo y aunque intentó lucir calmado esas últimas palabras y su actitud despreocupada fueron una desesperada escapatoria, cualquier otra persona podría haber dudado de la actitud de Potter incluso podría haber dudado de lo que había escuchado, pero Draco fue entrenado desde pequeño para reconocer el miedo, la confianza o los engaños de las personas basado solo en su lenguaje corporal.

Se olvidó completamente de la idea de alcanzar a sus compañeros en el campo y regresó a la sala común ahora vacía, se sentó en uno de los sofás cerca de la chimenea y su mente comenzó a atar cabos rápidamente, conforme descartaba posibilidades sentía su corazón latir a toda velocidad, cada vez estaba más seguro de que había sido lo que él creía, Potter había ido a buscar a Theo hasta la sala común, y había preguntado por Theo, no por Nott como normalmente lo llamaba, Draco no encontró ninguna otra posible explicación, Theo realmente había estado hablando con Potter, y se tenían ya algo de confianza, si no fuera así Potter seguiría llamando a Theo por su apellido, Draco no pudo evitar emocionarse un poco, Theo no le había mentido, realmente estaba trabajando en su parte de la apuesta y con un poco de suerte tendrían a Potter desnudo sobre su cama el siguiente sábado durante la salida a Hogsmeade, pronto el recuerdo de la conversación llegó a su cabeza, Potter había parecido algo molesto cuando Draco había sugerido que él y Theo "se conocían muy bien", ¿sería posible que lo que reflejaba la mirada de Potter fueran celos?, celos porque tal vez Theo le gustaba a Potter más que para sexo de una noche, celos porque tal vez Potter quería a Theo para él solo, sin Draco.

* * *

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todos!**

Traigo un nuevo capitulo, estoy sorprendida de que haya personas leyendo mi historia, pense que nadie nunca la leeria.

Lamento no responder los comentarios que me han dejado pero soy nueva en esto y aun no se como hacerlo jaja.

* * *

Draco estuvo concentrado en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó alboroto en la sala común, el equipo de quidditch iba llegando, se veían muy entusiasmados hablando acerca de los jugadores de Gryffindor y su montón de fallas, en cuanto Blaise noto su presencia le hizo señas para que se uniera a la conversación, Draco decidió dejar sus pensamientos a un lado y camino hacia donde sus compañeros estaban reunidos.

-Draco, amigo, te extrañamos hoy – Saludo Vincent

-Te perdiste del peor entrenamiento en la historia de Gryffindor – Agrego Millicent con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Escucha esto, Potter no apareció durante todo el entrenamiento, quisimos sacarle información a Weasley, pero al parecer ni él sabía que Potter iba a faltar, al final escuchamos que él y la sabelotodo iban a buscarlo a la enfermería, ojalá y tenga algo que no le permita jugar el viernes, si Hufflepuff gana Slytherin quedara a la cabeza y podremos ganar la copa este año. – informo Blaise

\- Pues lamento informarles que Potter esta en perfecto estado – Dijo Draco hacia sus compañeros.

\- ¿Como lo sabes? - pregunto Goyle decepcionado.

\- Pues anduvo por aquí – Respondió tranquilamente – Es más, Theo, estuvo preguntando por ti – dijo Draco mirando a su amigo

Todos se quedaron en silencio observando alternadamente entre Theo y Draco esperando a que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo.

\- ¿Por mí? ¿Qué demonios quiere Potter conmigo? – Respondió Theo observando a Draco con extrañeza.

Por la mirada de su amigo Draco supuso que no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que sea que pasaba entre Potter y el así que decidió dejar el interrogatorio para después y cambiar el tema.

\- En fin, espero que hayan tomado nota acerca de todos los movimientos de los jugadores, en especial de la chica Weasley, ella es una pieza clave del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Todos parecieron desilusionados al notar el cambio de tema, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada, sabían que si insistían Draco terminaría molesto y se desquitaría con ellos en el próximo entrenamiento así que resignados decidieron comenzar con la planeación del próximo entrenamiento…

Antes de terminar la reunión Pansy apareció con una mueca de preocupación buscando a Draco, su expresión se relajo al verlo explicando las ultimas jugadas que practicarían en el entrenamiento y se sentó en un sofá cercano a esperar que terminara, en cuanto lo hizo se puso de pie y lo jalo hasta los jardines argumentando que quería estar con el a solas.

-Draco prométeme que nunca vas a dejarme sola- Pidió Pansy después de un rato de estar sentados en silencio

-Sabes que no lo haría, estamos juntos en todo lo que pase, ¿recuerdas? Lo hemos prometido miles de veces, eres una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida.

\- Me siento muy mal Draco, jamás pensé que una ruptura me dolería de esta manera, todo me recuerda a ella, voy atrasada con mis tareas porque no puedo concentrarme, pensé que la fiesta de ayer me ayudaría a sentirme mejor, pero fue al contrario, solo me hizo darme cuenta de que me aleje tanto de ustedes, de mis amigos que creo que en cualquier momento me sacarán de sus vidas y me quedaré sola.

\- Pansy no hagas mas drama, sabes perfectamente que nunca podríamos sacarte de nuestras vidas y hablo también por Blaise y Theo, para ellos eres tan importante como para mí -Respondió Draco girándose para ver a su amiga a los ojos -escucha, si no quieres contarme de quien se trata está bien, pero creo que estarás mejor si me dices que fue lo que paso, ¿porque terminaron así de pronto? si tú siempre decías que no tenían problemas y que la pasaban muy bien juntas.

-No quiero decirte quien es, de nada serviría ahora que ya no somos… bueno que ya no estamos juntas solo creo que debes saber que es una Gryffindor – Dijo Pansy esperando un comentario despectivo por parte de Draco el cual nunca llegó. Draco solo asintió con la cabeza invitándola a continuar su relato.

-No tengo mucho que decir – continuo Pansy – solo que hice algo que a ella no le gusto y me pidió que no lo hiciera de nuevo y como no le hice caso pues terminamos.

-Pero ¿que fue?, ¿te acostaste con alguien más? ¿La insultaste? ¿La golpeaste?

\- No, nada de eso, ya sabes que a mi me gusta algunas veces actuar como cupido e intenté emparejar a dos personas, pero las cosas se salieron de control, ella me pidió que dejara todo en claro, pero no pude hacerlo y se molestó, me dijo que jamás pensó que yo fuera capaz de hacer algo así y que no podía seguir conmigo porque se sentía demasiado culpable por el simple hecho de ser cómplice.

-Supongo que tampoco puedes decirme quienes son esas dos personas, ¿verdad? – Pregunto Draco mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa y Pansy negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho Draco, supongo que en su momento te enterarás, pero mientras no puedo decir nada.

-Está bien Pansy, escúchame esto te lo diré solo una vez, es una lástima que terminaran de esa manera, y no puedo pensar en que pudiste haberle echo a esas dos personas como para que ella se molestara tanto, pero no puedes estar así toda la vida, debes hacer algo, yo se que viniendo de mi te parecerá absurdo, pero si la quieres debes luchar por estar con ella, por arreglar las cosas, no dejes pasar mas tiempo, si hay tan solo una pequeña posibilidad de que te perdone aprovéchala, en cambio si sabes que no hay nada mas que hacer, que a pesar de lo que hagas ella no va a perdonarte, no pierdas el tiempo, supéralo y sigue con tu vida, nos quedan solo dos años en este colegio, disfrútalos, diviértete con nosotros, somos tus amigos y te queremos, no te vamos a dejar que te hundas, y menos por una Gryffindor – Draco dijo lo ultimo con una sonrisa en el rostro, y se acerco a su amiga para abrazarla – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la biblioteca, sacamos unos libros y regresamos aquí? te ayudare a ponerte al corriente con tus tareas.

Sin esperar respuesta Draco se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Pansy para ayudarla a levantarse, tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la biblioteca, sacaron los libros necesarios y regresaron a los jardines a hacer las tareas que tenían pendientes, pasaron todo el día bajo un árbol lejos de los demás alumnos, regresaron a la sala común minutos antes del toque de queda y se sentaron junto a la chimenea a terminar los últimos detalles, Pansy realmente estaba muy atrasada con sus tareas, pero Draco no quiso descansar hasta terminar con todo, pasaba de media noche cuando por fin se fueron rumbo a sus habitaciones, Pansy tenía toda la intención de llegar y tumbarse en la cama a descansar, notó que Draco también estaba muy cansado por lo que supuso que también el llegaría a su cama directo a dormir pero Draco tenía otros planes.

Lo mas silencioso que pudo entro a la habitación, sus compañeros estaban dormidos, Draco en la oscuridad fue hasta su baúl para cambiarse de ropa, una vez que tuvo la pijama puesta camino hacia la cama de Theo dispuesto a pedirle una explicación acerca de Potter, con extremo cuidado subió a la cama y cerro los doseles, tomo su varita y lanzo un hechizo silenciador, cuando estuvo seguro de que no despertaría a nadie más sacudió con cuidado el cuerpo de Theo para despertarlo, Theo abrió los ojos lentamente y se molestó al ver a Draco.

-No me jodas Draco, dime que no me despertaste para tener sexo.

\- No seas idiota Nott, quiero que me expliques ¿qué demonios hacia Potter buscándote aquí en las mazmorras?, quiero que me digas ¿entre ustedes existe algo?, algo como una relacion – A Draco le costo mas de lo pensado hacer esa pregunta e intento convencerse a si mismo de que no le dolería la respuesta.

Theo se levanto lentamente negando con la cabeza, las insinuaciones de Draco lo habían despertado completamente – Cualquier cosa que estés pensando esta equivocada Draco, no sé, ni me interesa que mierda quiere Potter conmigo, si tanto quieres saber para que vino a buscarme podemos preguntárselo mañana, ahora tienes dos opciones, aprovechar que me despertaste y cogerme duro contra la cama, o largarte a dormir y dejarme a mi hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Estas jugando conmigo Nott? Si Potter estuvo aquí buscándote fue por la apuesta ¿o me equivoco? – Dijo Draco

\- ¿De qué apuesta me estás hablando?, últimamente haces lo mismo conmigo, insinúas cosas que, según tú, yo tengo que saber, pero no soy adivino y no utilizo la legeremancia con mis amigos así que tienes que decirme de que estas hablando para poder entenderte y responderte.

\- Deja los juegos Theo ¿tiene que ver con la apuesta o no? - Pregunto Draco cada vez más molesto.

\- Draco de verdad no sé de qué apuesta hablas – Respondió Theo con preocupación, lo ultimo que le faltaba era que Draco desconfiara de él.

\- El sábado peleamos por esa apuesta, ¿ya no lo recuerdas Theo? ¿o no te conviene recordarlo?

\- ¿El sábado? el sábado no te vi hasta que llegaste a la sala común durante la fiesta, estábamos bebiendo y después llegamos a la habitación y … – Theo parecio comprender de pronto – No me digas que el sábado apostamos alguna estupidez mientras estábamos borrachos, ¿por eso te fuiste a tu cama de madrugada? – Pregunto Theo, aunque aun no sabia que tenia que ver Potter en todo eso.

\- Theo, el sábado tu y yo tuvimos una conversación en el aula del tercer piso donde nos vemos para… ya sabes, hablamos de la apuesta y terminamos discutiendo.

\- El sábado pase toda la mañana con Blaise, salimos a hacer ejercicio, después volamos un rato, tomamos una ducha en el vestidor del campo de quidditch, fuimos a tomar el almuerzo y cuando regresamos a la sala común tú ya no estabas. – Explico Theo como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

Draco se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su cama, abrió el primer cajón de la mesita de noche y tomó un pedazo de pergamino, regresó a lado de Theo y se lo alcanzó para que pudiera leerlo.

Dragon te veo en el aula de la última vez  
-Theo N.

Theo leyó el pergamino y se lo arrebató de las manos sorprendido al reconocer su caligrafía en el mensaje.

\- Draco esto está muy mal - Dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la cama de Blaise - es mi letra y tiene mi nombre, pero yo no escribí esa nota – Llego hasta la cama de Blaise y lo agito fuertemente.

-Blaise despierta, Blaise, Zabini – Theo agito el cuerpo de su amigo cada ves mas fuerte hasta que logró despertarlo por completo.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes dos? – Preguntó Blaise enojado viendo a sus dos amigos de pie junto a su cama – Acaso están … - El reclamo de Zabini quedo a medias cuando vio el rostro de preocupación que tenían sus dos amigos. – ¿Qué pasó?, ¿es Pansy?

\- No, y no sabemos qué pasa, dime que hiciste el sábado antes de la fiesta – Exigió Draco con la mirada fija en la de su amigo.

\- ¿Que?, ¿me despertaste para eso? – el enojo de Blaise había regresado – vete a la mierda, váyanse a la mierda los dos – respondió Blaise acomodándose de nuevo para dormir.

Draco lo jaló de un brazo, y lo apuntó con su varita - Respóndeme Zabini – Dijo con voz amenazante.

Blaise sabía que Draco no era capaz de hacerle nada que le causara un daño real pero no le apetecía pasar toda la noche vomitando babosas así que se apresuró a contestar - Que mierda, estuve con Theo toda la mañana, dile Theo – pidió Blaise girando para ver a Theo - volamos, almorzamos y después estuvimos en la sala común hasta que llegaste.

Draco lo soltó y se sentó sobre la cama - Mierda, Mierda y mil veces Mierda – Dijo con las manos sobre su rostro.

\- ¿Pueden decirme ya que está pasando? – Blaise parecía cada vez más confundido.

\- Alguien se hizo pasar por mí el sábado, al parecer hizo una apuesta con Draco y no sé qué más – Respondió rápidamente Theo.

\- No lo entienden – La voz de Draco sonaba preocupada, dio una rápida mirada hacia Crabbe y Goyle que roncaban sin enterarse de nada – No fue solo el sábado, la apuesta tiene más de una semana, alguien se ha hecho pasar por Theo por lo menos en dos ocasiones.

\- Si esto es una broma… - comenzó a decir Blaise, pero fue interrumpido por Theo.

\- Que no entiendes que no es ninguna broma, Blaise maldita sea concéntrate, no podemos quedarnos así, necesitamos saber quien se ha estado haciendo pasar por mi y necesitamos saberlo ya.

\- Hay que cerrar las cortinas, no quiero que nadie mas se entere de esto, Crabbe y Goyle son muy malos para guardar secretos – Dijo Draco con voz calmada mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama de Blaise, Theo hizo lo mismo y pronto estuvieron los tres dentro de los doseles protegidos con un hechizo silenciador.

\- A ver, primero debemos saber cuánto tiempo llevan haciéndose pasar por mi – Resolvió Theo.

\- Mierda, espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, pero, hace aproximadamente dos meses me dijiste que Draco te había dicho que debían dejar de acostarse para evitar problemas – Dijo Blaise hacia Theo, el cual asintió con la cabeza. – cuando me hablaste de eso te dije que me parecía raro que Draco te lo hubiera dicho así nada más, no es su estilo, y me dijiste que estaba actuando muy extraño. - Draco palideció al escuchar esa información y negó con la cabeza.

\- Yo nunca hice eso - Dijo desconfiadamente

\- Eso es lo que temía, la semana pasada cuando nos dijiste que Theo había cambiado contigo y que era mejor que ya no siguieran acostándose me sorprendí porque pensé que ya no se acostaban desde hace tiempo.

\- Si, ese día me preguntaste si aún me acostaba con él, y después llego Pansy y ya no te respondí…

\- ¡Por Merlín, Draco, eso quiere decir que te acostaste con esa persona pensando que era yo!

Draco hundió la cabeza entre sus hombros, no había tomado en cuenta ese pequeño detalle hasta que Theo lo menciono.

\- Vamos a intentar reconocer el momento en que Theo y tu estuvieron juntos por última vez – Indico Blaise hacia Draco…

Pasaron más de dos horas hablando de los diferentes encuentros que tuvieron Theo y Draco, y contabilizando los que no fueron reales, pudieron darse cuenta que Draco y Theo habían sido suplantados en varias ocasiones y no solo en encuentros privados, también en reuniones donde estaban todos sus amigos presentes.

\- Entonces, el Theo del sábado por la noche si eras tu pero el Theo del sábado en la tarde no y esa fue la última vez – Contabilizo Blaise escribiendo rápidamente en un pergamino - Al final el falso Theo ha estado con nosotros más de lo que creímos, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? En algunas de las reuniones estaban Pansy, Daphne, Vincent, Millicent y Greg y nadie noto nada extraño – dijo Blaise

– Y en cuanto al falso Draco, parece que al principio anduvo por aquí, pero después simplemente dejo de aparecer, según lo que tenemos registrado el falso Draco se esfumo después de la primera vez que te acostaste con el falso Theo. – Informo Theo

\- Debe ser algún Slytherin, la mayor parte de los encuentros fueron en la sala común y en este dormitorio, si alguien de otra casa estuviera involucrado hubiera sido más fácil llevar a cabo el plan fuera de las Mazmorras- Agrego Draco

-No lo se Draco aun queda pendiente el asunto de Potter, ¿porque demonios el falso Theo haría una apuesta que involucre a Potter? A menos que Potter tenga algo que ver no le encuentro lógica al asunto. – Menciono Blaise

\- No me imagino a Potter metido en un asunto como este, es demasiado Gryffindor para estas cosas. – Reconoció Theo

\- Deberíamos preguntarle a Pansy, tal vez ella tenga mas registros del falso Draco o del Falso Theo. – Sugirió Blaise

\- No quiero involucrar a nadie mas en esto Blaise, es demasiado humillante, que crees que piensen todos cuando se enteren de que me estuve acostando con un desconocido, tal vez eso es lo que quieren, humillarme públicamente.

\- Pero Pansy es tu mejor amiga, ella puede ayudar- respondió Theo

Se me ocurre algo que podemos hacer – indico Blaise – pero no es inmediato, debemos esperar a que el falso Theo se ponga en contacto contigo Draco

\- No podemos arriesgarnos a acorralarlo porque si algo sale mal no volverá a aparecerse y nunca sabremos quien es – menciono Theo

\- Ya lo sé, Theo – replico Blaise, después se dirigió a Draco - lo que se me ocurre es que podemos esperar a que el falso Theo te contacte, si sigue como hasta ahora no tardara más de dos días en aparecer, cuando estén juntos harás todo lo posible por retenerlo mas de una hora y debes evitar que beba cualquier cosa, cuando salga de aquí o de donde sea que se encuentren lo seguiremos hasta que tome su apariencia real y después ya veremos, lo primero es saber de quien se trata.

\- Yo sé que es un plan que puede salir mal de muchas maneras – confeso Blaise – pero es lo único que se me ocurre por ahora.

\- ¿Y como sabré si estoy con el Theo real o con el falso? – Pregunto Draco

\- Ya se – respondió Theo - Cada vez que me veas me preguntaras que como dormí y yo voy a responder que ronque toda la noche como dragón, si no contesto de esa manera estas en presencia del falso yo y viceversa, esa será nuestra clave – Recito Theo.

\- Si el martes en la noche no tenemos noticias del falso Theo idearemos otra cosa – Propuso Blaise.

\- Muy bien pero entonces no involucremos a Pansy por ahora.

La madrugada llego sin que se dieran cuenta, decidieron no salir esa mañana a ejercitarse y en cambio dormir durante esa hora, cada uno se retiro a su cama no sin antes prometer a Draco que lo ayudarían y que mantendrían todo en secreto, los tres se quedaron dormidos prácticamente cuando su cabeza toco la almohada.

Draco había dormido lo que le parecieron cinco minutos cuando sintió que alguien lo agitaba lentamente.

-Draco, despierta, es tarde, Draco – era la inconfundible voz de Crabbe, Draco abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Crabbe parado a su lado con una mueca de miedo en su rostro.

-Yo se que no te gusta que te despierten, pero se quedaron dormidos y tenemos clase con Snape en 15 minutos – Dijo Vincent tímidamente señalando a Theo que estaba sentado sobre su cama y a Goyle que intentaba despertar a Blaise sin buenos resultados. – Ni siquiera tendremos tiempo de desayunar – Añadió cambiando su mueca de miedo por una de tristeza.

\- Gracias Vinc – respondió Draco mientras se ponía de pie, y caminaba rumbo al baño.

Tomaron una rápida ducha, se vistieron y corrieron hasta el aula, afortunadamente era clase de pociones y lograron llegar a tiempo, cosa que no hubiera sucedido de haber sido una clase que se tomara en cualquier parte del castillo que no fueran las mazmorras.

Decidieron esta vez ocupar los tres una mesa al fondo del aula y pasaron toda la clase intentando no quedarse dormidos, estaban tan entretenidos en su labor que no notaron que Harry Potter los observaba con una mueca de disgusto, sobre todo cuando Theo tomo la mano de Draco bajo la mesa y comenzó a darle fuertes apretones para evitar que Draco se durmiera, Obviamente eso fue lo último que pensó Potter al ver la escena.

Después de pociones Slytherin y Ravenclaw tenían dos horas de clase de Historia de la Magia con el profesor Binns, normalmente en clase el fantasma del profesor se quedaba dormido y despertaba solo para dejarles tareas, Draco, Theo y Blaise decidieron no entrar a esa clase y utilizar ese tiempo para dormir, necesitaban recuperarse porque después del almuerzo tenían clase de vuelo y no podían arriesgarse a quedarse dormidos en el aire.

Durante la última clase tuvieron que separarse pues Draco y Blaise tenían dos horas de Runas Antiguas mientras Theo tenia una hora de Alquimia, al terminar con las clases del día Blaise y Draco decidieron ir a dormir otro rato antes de la comida.

Al llegar Draco caminó hasta su cama y se deshizo de la ropa, cuando estuvo a punto de acostarse se percató de un pedazo de pergamino que asomaba debajo de su almohada, lo sacó y al leerlo llamó a Zabini.

-Blaise mira esto –

Zabini se acercó con pasos rápidos hasta donde Draco estaba y leyó la nota

Dragon nos vemos a las 9 p.m. donde siempre

\- Esta vez no esta firmada. – Hizo notar Blaise

\- Eso es lo de menos, lo que no entiendo es como copian la caligrafía de Theo.

\- No lo sé, pero es obvio que la nota no es de él.

\- Estoy casi seguro de que un Slytherin está detrás de todo esto.

\- Tenemos que planear cada movimiento con Theo, por cierto ¿Dónde está?, su clase termina una hora antes que la nuestra. – Pregunto Blaise.

\- No lo sé, tal vez tenía mucha tarea.

\- Pudo avisarnos, dejarnos una nota o algo, estamos en tiempos de crisis, no debe desaparecerse así nada más – Intento bromear Blaise.

Draco negó con la cabeza hacia su amigo – Ya llegará, duerme un rato aún hay tiempo – dijo mientras se acomodaba sobre su almohada.

Blaise le tomó la palabra y se quedo dormido, Draco intento hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo, necesitaba saber ya quien era la persona que había osado engañarlo, pasaría el resto de sus días haciéndolo pagar por sus acciones, nadie se metía con el sin recibir su merecido.

Eran ya las 8:30 y Theo no aparecía por ningún lado, Draco y Blaise lo buscaron en todos los lugares posibles y no lo encontraron así que decidieron hacerlo ellos solos, Draco iría a su cita y retendría al falso Theo el mayor tiempo posible, Blaise esperaría afuera a una distancia prudente y al verlo salir ambos lo seguirían de cerca para tener una posibilidad de ver de quien se trataba.

Cada que repasaban el plan les parecía mas estúpido, pero no tenían tiempo de idear nada más, faltaban diez minutos para las nueve cuando Draco salió de la sala común con destino al tercer piso, según Draco, siempre que él llegaba al lugar acordado el falso Theo estaba ya esperándolo, esperaban que esta vez no fuera la excepción pues no querían que el impostor viera a Blaise rondando el lugar.

Draco llego al aula del tercer piso y entró, Theo estaba como siempre de espaldas a la puerta solo que esta vez no estaba leyendo nada.

\- Draco, llegaste temprano, dijo Theo girando para verlo.

\- ¿Qué tal dormiste Theo? – Draco estaba seguro de que no era el Theo real pero aun así quiso asegurarse.

\- Pues… no muy bien en realidad – Respondió Theo confundido - ¿Por?

\- Nada, vi que estabas bostezando mucho en clase de Pociones - respondió Draco con tranquilidad.

\- Últimamente estas muy pendiente de lo que hago ¿no crees? – pregunto Theo con una voz que a Draco le parecio molesta.

\- Para nada, dime ¿para qué me citaste?

\- En realidad solo quería estar a solas, contigo – contesto Theo acercándose a Draco y pasando una mano por su pierna.

Draco se levantó rápidamente y se alejó de Theo – No tengo ganas de esto Theo, aún estoy molesto por lo del sábado.

\- Creí que eso había quedado olvidado después de la sesión de sexo que tuvimos esa noche – Respondió Theo con enojo en la voz.

Draco se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras, esa noche se había acostado con el Theo real, ¿cómo se había enterado el Theo falso de eso?, pensó rápidamente que decir y agradeció a Merlín por la facilidad que tenía para mentir. – ¿Sesión de sexo? ¿De que mierda me estás hablando? Si llegamos a la habitación y te quedaste dormido inmediatamente, ¿Ya no lo recuerdas?

Theo parecio descolocado por la confesión y por su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa, fue solo un segundo, pero Draco alcanzo a notarla – Yo, no se que decir, estaba muy borracho y no, no lo recuerdo – Respondió Theo

Draco suspiro de alivio al escuchar la respuesta, el Theo del sábado fue el real, recordó que tenia que estar con el falso Theo el mayor tiempo posible y continúo hablando.

\- ¿sabías que Potter te anduvo buscando ayer?, cuando estabas en el campo de Quidditch apareció por las Mazmorras y le pregunto por ti a unos chicos de primer año que iban saliendo de la sala común.

\- Si, lo dijiste en frente de todos los miembros del equipo de quidditch – Recito Theo.

Draco analizo la respuesta, al parecer alguien le pasaba información al falso Theo. – ¿Y porque no me dices por que te andaba buscando Potter?

\- Por la apuesta, obvio – respondió Theo quitándole importancia

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué es lo que fue a decirte? ¿está ansioso por estar en mi cama?

\- Pues… - Theo enrojeció ligeramente ante la pregunta de Draco y parecio quedarse sin respuestas.

Theo se levantó de pronto – Tengo que irme – dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Espera Theo ¿a dónde vas?

-Tengo cosas que hacer nos vemos luego.

Draco camino tras el y justo cuando iba a salir a buscarlo escucho la voz de Pansy.

\- ¿Theo a donde vas? – le grito Pansy a Theo que ya había comenzado a correr, Pansy se encogió de hombros y giro a ver a Draco – Por fin te encuentro había estado buscándote por un buen rato – Dijo tomándolo del brazo.

\- Ahora no Pansy tengo que buscar a Theo – respondió Draco soltándose de su agarre y buscando algún rastro de Theo con la mirada.

\- En un rato lo veras en la sala común, mejor acompáñame a la biblioteca, necesito tu ayuda con una Tarea.

Draco había perdido de vista completamente a Theo, asintió hacia Pansy deseando que Blaise hiciera bien su parte.

A las 9 en punto Blaise salió rumbo al aula del tercer piso, caminó por la sala común y antes de poder salir la pared de piedra se desvaneció para dejar entrar a Theo Nott, Blaise se apresuró a tomarlo de un brazo y lo llevo hasta su habitación

\- ¿Cómo dormiste, Theo? - Pregunto Blaise cuando estuvieron solos, a principio Theo parecio no entender nada, pero pronto asintió con la cabeza y respondió

\- Ronque toda la noche como un Dragon.

Blaise soltó el aire que no había notado estaba conteniendo y se apresuró a contarle a su amigo lo que estaba pasando

\- Te buscamos, pero no te encontramos por ningún lado y ahora tenemos que salir rumbo al tercer piso, espero que aun sigan ahí – Termino de contar Blaise.

\- Vamos, debemos tener cuidado no sabemos si alguien mas espera al falso Theo.

Caminaron rumbo al aula a buscar a Draco, y cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar Zabini se detuvo.

-Hay que aplicarnos un hechizo desilusionador, aun no se hacerlo sobre mi mismo, pero contigo si puedo, ¿tú puedes hacerlo sobre mí? - Pregunto Blaise a Theo.

Theo asintió sacando la varita de su bolsillo, toco la cabeza de Blaise y lanzo el hechizo, Blaise hizo lo mismo y ambos tomaron el color gris correspondiente a las paredes del castillo, caminaron en silencio hacia el pasillo que daba al aula y al girar la esquina pudieron ver a Pansy recargada en la pared de piedra, a ambos les parecio raro y decidieron no hacer ruido para no llamar su atención.

Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos esperando a que algo sucediera cuando escucharon la puerta del aula, desde donde estaban pudieron ver que Pansy se levantaba y caminaba rumbo a la puerta, después todo paso muy rápido, el falso Theo salió corriendo hacia donde Theo y Blaise estaban parados, escucharon a Draco y después Pansy gritarle, vieron que Pansy retenía a Draco y lo jalaba hacia el lado contrario, El falso Theo paso corriendo frente a ellos sin notarlos, Theo y Blaise se dieron una mirada de entendimiento y ambos salieron corriendo tras él, hubiera sido imposible seguir al falso Theo de no ser por los benditos entrenamientos matutinos que los mantenían en forma, corrieron en silencio tras el falso Theo, acercándose cada vez mas a la torre oeste del castillo.

De pronto el falso Theo se detuvo frente a una puerta, Blaise y Theo sabían que era el baño de prefectos, el falso Theo toco la puerta y pregunto si había alguien dentro, no hubo respuesta así que abrió la puerta y entró.

\- ¿Crees que debemos esperar? ¿O entramos a buscarlo? – Pregunto Theo

\- Creo que es mejor esperar, pero si tarda mas de diez minutos entramos. – Respondió Blaise.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos después?

\- Pues lo seguimos de nuevo hasta que podamos asegurarnos de quien se trata, tal vez se reúna con alguien más después.

Escucharon la puerta del baño abrirse de nuevo y ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver a Harry Potter salir de él.

Rápidamente cambiaron de planes, Blaise seguiría a Potter y Theo buscaría en el baño cualquier cosa que pudiera servir.

Blaise camino a unos metros de Potter aun con el encantamiento desilusionador encima, gracias a Merlín era de noche y era más fácil ocultarse entre las sombras, el trayecto fue mas corto que el anterior, pronto Potter se detuvo frente a un retrato, se acerco para susurrar algo y una puerta se abrió para dejarlo pasar, Blaise nunca había estado ahí, pero supuso que era la sala común de Gryffindor.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!**

**Tengo un nuevo capitulo aqui espero que les guste**

**quiero darles las gracias por los comentarios que me han dejado!**

**prometo que voy a publicar el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible**

* * *

Salieron de la biblioteca y Pansy llevó a Draco por un largo y aburrido paseo por el castillo, y aunque él lo que quería era regresar inmediatamente a la sala común para saber si Blaise había tenido éxito no podía, sabía que Pansy ahora mas que nunca necesitaba compañía, la estaba pasando muy mal con lo de su ruptura y Draco sentía que no hacia lo suficiente por ayudarla, por hacerla sentir mejor, así que reuniendo toda la paciencia que tenía decidió continuar caminando y escuchando a Pansy hasta que la chica se cansara y decidiera volver.

\- Estaba tan distraída que le puse más poción de la necesaria y todo su cabello quedó hecho un desastre, después de eso tuve que acceder a hacerle el cambio de imagen, tendré que pasar todo el sábado en Hogsmeade con ella - Continuo Pansy con su charla.

\- ¿Y luego? – Contestó Draco con fingido interés, su cabeza se había desconectado completamente de la charla y ahora solo pensaba en lo que Blaise pudo haber descubierto.

\- Pues le dije a Millicent que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir vestida de hipogrifo a su cita. – Recito Pansy al darse cuenta de que Draco no la estaba escuchando.

\- Es buena idea – Respondió Draco aun sin escuchar, se giró hacia Pansy rápidamente al sentir un fuerte golpe en el brazo – Eso dolió Pansy ¿qué sucede contigo?

\- No me estas escuchando, si no quieres que te hable dímelo y ya, estoy segura de que un retrato me pondría más atención que tu – Respondió Pansy con molestia.

Draco se sintió un poco culpable con su amiga y negó con la cabeza – Lo siento Pansy, la verdad es que ayer no dormí muy bien y mi cabeza esta a punto de estallar del dolor – Mintió Draco - ¿podemos dejar la charla para mañana y regresar a la sala común?

Pansy parecio pensarlo un poco, observo a Draco un segundo y negó con la cabeza – Draco solo un momento mas por favor, no quiero aguantar los lloriqueos de Millicent y su cabello, suficiente tengo con la odisea que me espera el sábado con su "cambio de imagen" – rogo Pansy – Si quieres ya no hablo más, sentémonos aquí – dijo señalando el borde de una ventana – solo necesito tu compañía – le dirigió a Draco su mejor mirada de tristeza.

Draco sabia que esa mirada era pura manipulación, pero decidió quedarse un rato mas con ella por el bien de su amistad, se sentó a su lado y Pansy inmediatamente coloco la cabeza en su hombro, Draco suspiró, tal vez Pansy si necesitaba algo de compañía después de todo.

A Draco le parecio una eternidad el tiempo que pasaron ahí sentados, cada vez estaba más nervioso, pronto sabría si Blaise había hecho bien su trabajo, también le preocupaba un poco Theo, no había aparecido en toda la tarde, esperaba que para ese momento ya estuviera reunido con Blaise.

Pansy por fin se puso de pie – Ya podemos irnos – le dijo Pansy con voz cansada - estas a punto de quedarte dormido y yo también, no quiero que Filch nos encuentre aquí, ya pasó el toque de queda.

\- ¿Tan tarde es? - Pregunto Draco levantándose también.

-Si, ya pasa de media noche – Pansy se encogió de hombros y lo tomo del brazo.

Llegaron a la sala común y Draco escoltó a Pansy hasta el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones de las chicas, una vez que Pansy se perdió de vista Draco prácticamente corrió hasta su habitación, estaba todo en penumbras y el único ruido que se escuchaba era el ronquido de Crabbe y Goyle, se acercó con pasos rápidos a la cama de Blaise e intento abrir los doseles pero le fue imposible, fue a la cama de Theo y obtuvo el mismo resultado, seguramente se encerraron para que no los despertara.

\- Maldición – Dijo Draco en voz alta – debo conseguir nuevos amigos, ¡gracias por tu ayuda Blaise! – casi gritó, aunque sabía que ninguno de sus amigos lo había escuchado.

Se desvistió con calma y se dejo caer sobre su cama, ya mañana hablaría con Blaise, cerró los ojos y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba dormido.

Escuchó los doseles de una cama abrirse y a alguien moverse lentamente, sus sentidos tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza para ver a su amigo aun adormilado caminando rumbo al baño, lentamente se levantó y se sentó a la orilla de la cama, de pronto los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron a su cabeza, la urgencia de hablar con Blaise regresó.

\- ¿Como dormiste Draco? – Pregunto su amigo saliendo del baño

Draco no supo si Blaise le estaba hablando en clave, pero aun así respondió – Ronqué toda la noche como un Dragón.

Blaise asintió y levantó la mano para evitar que Draco le preguntara cualquier cosa – Voy a despertar a Theo, iremos a correr - anunció.

Draco entendió la indirecta y asintió, se puso de pie y caminó rumbo al baño – Bien, despiértalo mientras estoy listo.

Caminaron los tres en silencio en los pasillos rumbo a los jardines, una vez que llegaron a la puerta del castillo, corrieron sobre su ruta de siempre, Blaise estaba atento buscando un lugar en donde hablar sin levantar sospechas – En el vestuario de quidditch – Dijo en el momento en que Theo lo alcanzaba para preguntar. Llegaron a los vestuarios y Blaise se aseguró que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escucharlos, lanzo un encantamiento silenciador y puso un hechizo de alerta como el que ponen en las casas para que suene cuando alguien llega.

-Draco, siéntate – Pidió Blaise señalando un banquillo alargado.

\- Draco se sentó donde le indicaban mientras Theo y Blaise se sentaban en el banquillo de en frente.

\- ¡Hablen ya, Joder! ¿Que encontraron anoche?, ¿qué pasó?, ¿Dónde mierda te habías metido? – Draco dijo lo último mirando a Theo.

\- Sabemos quien es, por lo menos pudimos averiguar quién se hizo pasar por mi ayer - Respondió Theo.

-Maldita sea y quieren que les ruegue por la puta información ¿o qué?

\- Pues… ya se que dijimos que era demasiado Gryffindor y noble para meterse en estas cosas, pero… - Blaise resopló al ver la mirada de advertencia de Draco – Harry Potter – soltó Blaise.

Draco no esperaba escuchar eso, sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, se sentía humillado, de pronto le faltó aire, no respondió, giro a ver a Theo con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

\- Tuvimos que correr mucho para alcanzarlo, llegando al baño de prefectos entró y cuando salió era Harry Potter, yo entre a revisar el baño por si encontraba algo y Blaise lo siguió hasta su sala común. – Siguió explicando Theo.

\- ¿Potter? ¿Están seguros de que era Potter? – Draco estaba intentando controlar sus emociones de la mejor manera.

\- Muy seguros Draco, encontré en el baño una de mis túnicas, estaba escondida en los lavabos detrás de un espejo. – Respondió Theo

\- Y yo lo seguí hasta su sala común, estuve ahí un rato y vi salir a varios Gryffindors hasta que salió el Weasley a hacer su ronda de prefecto, tuve que regresar para que no me encontrara. - añadió Blaise

\- Potter – Dijo Draco imprimiendo todo su odio mientras se levantaba – ¡¿que se cree ese maldito cara rajada?! – Theo y Blaise se hicieron inconscientemente hacia atrás, podían sentir el enojo de Draco, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veían perder el control – ese maldito huérfano hijo de puta.

\- Cálmate Draco, si por mi fuera lo buscaría en este momento y lo torturaría lentamente, pero aun tenemos que averiguar que es lo que esta buscando de ti y para eso necesitas controlarte y mantener tu cabeza fría. – Dijo Blaise en aparente tono calmado.

\- ¡Me importa una mierda lo que ese sucio mestizo quiere de mí!, lo único que necesito en este momento es encontrarlo y lanzarle una cruciatus, ¿ustedes son idiotas?, ¿No se dan cuenta de lo que paso aquí? Ese maldito cerdo se acostó conmigo fingiendo ser Theo, dime Blaise ¿qué pasaría si un día te enteras de que te acostaste con Longbottom fingiendo ser Daphne? – Blaise permaneció en silencio - Contéstame Blaise, ¿lo dejarías pasar?, ¿hablarías tranquilamente con el para aclarar las cosas? – Dijo Draco con ironía, de pronto toda su visión estaba impregnada de rojo y tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que su ira estaba a punto de estallar, recordando las lecciones de su padre sobre el control de las emociones reunió toda la tranquilidad que le fue posible en ese momento, respiro profundamente y se sentó de nuevo.

Theo soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar que Draco había recuperado su autocontrol – Se que esto no te gusta Draco, a mí tampoco, por si se te olvida, fue mi cuerpo el que usó ese maldito – señalo rápidamente a Blaise y después a si mismo - los dos estamos tan enojados como tú, y el hijo de puta va a pagar lo que hizo pero de nada nos sirve buscarlo y matarlo, tenemos que unir todos los puntos, hay muchas cosas que aun tenemos que averiguar – Dijo Theo con resolución en la voz, Draco pudo notar que su amigo había usado un tono peligroso, se conocían desde que tenían tres años, lo suficiente para saber que Theo estaba tan enojado como el.

\- Ahora que están mas calmados podemos repasar todo lo que paso ayer para saber donde comenzar a buscar – Señalo Blaise – pero hay algo mas que tenemos que tomar en cuenta.

Draco interrumpió a Blaise - Primero dinos donde te metiste toda la tarde Theo – Indicó.

\- Estuve con Pansy en la biblioteca – Theo le dio una mirada de entendimiento a Blaise antes de continuar - me dijo que está muy atrasada con sus tareas y me pidió que la ayudara, pero actuaba muy extraña, no me dejaba volver a la sala común y parecía impaciente, pasó toda la tarde sacando libros de los diferentes estantes, incluso algunos que no tienen nada que ver con las clases que tomamos, después faltando quince minutos para las 9:00 me dijo que tenia que irse y desapareció, tuve que acomodar el montón de libros en sus estantes antes de salir por eso llegue a la sala común tan tarde.

\- Theo iba llegando cuando yo estaba a punto de salir a buscarte, le conté rápidamente lo que había pasado y fuimos los dos con un hechizo desilusionador encima al aula del tercer piso. – Agrego Blaise – y nos tuvimos que quedar escondidos antes de llegar porque… - Blaise parecía no saber cómo continuar y se quedo en silencio unos segundos – Draco, cuando llegamos al aula Pansy estaba ahí, a un lado de la puerta, recargada contra la pared, yo se que es nuestra mejor amiga pero son demasiadas coincidencias, primero desaparece con Theo, llegó al aula antes incluso que nosotros así que ella debió saber también que tú estabas ahí y luego desaparece contigo hasta después del toque de queda, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta cuando llegaste, decidimos poner el hechizo silenciador sobre nuestras camas porque sabíamos que era peligroso darte la información en la sala común y en medio de la noche sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la posibilidad de que un Slytherin estuviera detrás de esto.

\- ¿Creen que Pansy tiene algo que ver con esto?, ¿es eso lo que me estás diciendo Blaise? – Pregunto Draco con incredulidad

\- Aun no estamos seguros, pero Blaise y yo no entendíamos que hacia Pansy en el tercer piso esperándote y haciendo un recuento nos dimos cuenta de que Pansy estaba presente las veces que el falso Theo estaba contigo. – Respondió Theo.

\- A demás siempre que tocábamos un tema relacionado con ustedes dos Pansy cambiaba la conversación. – Agrego Blaise.

\- Como cuando te dijo que Snape te buscaba, fue la broma más ridícula y estúpida de la historia, o el día que Potter fue a buscarte a las mazmorras y Pansy apareció de pronto y me entretuvo todo el día – Escupió Draco reconociendo el engaño de la que él creía era su mejor amiga. - No puedo creerlo, no tiene sentido, Pansy no tiene motivos para ayudar a Potter, ella no nos traicionaría de esa manera.

\- No sabemos aún, tal vez la manipularon o la están obligando – Respondió Theo.

\- No, Pansy es demasiado inteligente como para dejarse manipular por cualquier estúpido Gryffindor – Argumentó Blaise.

\- Entonces la obligaron – Repitió Theo.

\- No Theo, si Pansy está metida en todo esto nadie la obligó, lo está haciendo porque obtendrá algo para su beneficio, puede ser nuestra mejor amiga, pero sabemos que mataría a cualquiera de nosotros si le ofrecen un beneficio mayor que el que obtiene con nuestra amistad, ¿tu padre no te enseñó que la verdadera lealtad solo es para la familia?, mi madre lo repite todo el tiempo - Alegó Blaise.

\- Claro que sé que la verdadera lealtad es solo para la familia, maldita sea, ustedes son mis hermanos, mi familia, jamás les haría algo como eso, a ninguno de los dos, aunque no tenemos la misma sangre les puedo jurar que dejando de lado a mis padres mataría a cualquier otro miembro de la familia Nott por ustedes dos, par de idiotas. – Respondió Theo.

A pesar de la situación que estaban pasando, Draco se conmovió con las palabras de su amigo

\- Maldición Theo – Dijo Draco con una mueca de burla – Te pusiste extremadamente Hufflepuff, ¿estás seguro de que eres el Theo real?

\- Vaya, por lo menos mi declaración te hizo dejar de llorar por unos segundos. – Respondió Theo también con burla.

\- Draco tiene razón Theo, eres un cursi, no puedes ser el Theo verdadero, dime ¿cómo dormiste? – dijo Blaise conteniendo una carcajada.

\- Dejen ya los comentarios estúpidos, ¿se les olvida que tenemos un problema? – Reclamo Theo.

\- ¿Cual problema Theo? Si acabas de decir que matarías a Potter por Nosotros, ¿no? – Respondió Draco ya un poco más relajado.

\- Reconozco que mi discurso fue digno de un Hufflepuff, y lo retiro, la próxima vez que estén en problemas no cuenten conmigo, ahora ¿ya podemos concentrarnos en lo importante? – Dijo Theo.

\- Ya no tenemos tiempo de nada, tenemos que seguir la rutina de siempre para no levantar sospechas, así que tenemos el tiempo justo para regresar a la sala común y ducharnos antes de ir al gran comedor a desayunar – aviso Blaise.

\- Bien vamos, pero actúen normal, sobre todo con Pansy si alguien puede leer nuestro comportamiento es ella – Agrego Draco – Al terminar clases nos separamos para evitar que Pansy nos intercepte ustedes fingirán que van a jugar Ajedrez mágico y yo que tengo dolor de cabeza y que iré a dormir, pero nos vemos en el dormitorio.

Blaise retiro los hechizos que había colocado y los tres salieron, corrieron de regreso al castillo y cuando estuvieron cerca de la entrada a Draco le parecio ver una mano flotante, fue solo un segundo pero estaba seguro de lo que había visto, era bien sabido por todos que Potter tenia una capa de invisibilidad, decidió dejarlo pasar por lo menos hasta que estuvieran seguros de lo que iban a hacer y continuo el recorrido hasta la entrada, caminaron hasta llegar a la sala común y al entrar se sorprendieron de encontrar a Pansy.

\- Chicos, donde han estado fui temprano a su habitación y no los encontré, estaba preocupada.

\- Salimos a ejercitarnos como siempre Pansy – respondió Draco. – ¿Pasó algo?

\- No, solo me olvide de que salían a correr por las mañanas.

\- Vamos Draco tenemos que ducharnos o se nos hará tarde – Dijo Blaise jalando un poco a Draco del brazo – Te vemos para el desayuno Pansy, pero péinate porque ese cabello… – Blaise sonrió con burla señalando a Pansy, Draco y Theo fingieron aguantar la risa.

\- Idiotas – dijo Pansy caminando rumbo a los dormitorios de chicas.

Estaban ya saliendo de la última clase del día cuando Pansy llego hasta ellos

\- Draco, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – Dijo Pansy mientras tomaba a Draco del brazo para llevarlo con ella.

-Ahora no Pansy, estoy muy cansado y me duele la cabeza, voy a aprovechar que no hay tantas tareas para dormir un rato – Respondió Draco

\- Vamos, solo un momento- Pidió Pansy.

\- Nos vemos en un rato chicos – Interrumpió Blaise girando junto a Theo en el pasillo.

\- ¿A dónde van? Pregunto Draco

\- Iremos a jugar Ajedrez Mágico tenemos varias apuestas pendientes – Respondió Theo ya de espalda, caminando junto a Blaise.

Draco se encogió de hombros y continúo caminando, Pansy se soltó de su agarre y le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

\- Descansa Draco, después hablamos – Dijo Pansy caminando hacia donde Daphne y Millicent estaban paradas.

Draco no respondió, caminó innecesariamente por pasillos que hicieran mas largo el camino a las mazmorras para evitar que Pansy lo siguiera, si Blaise y Theo seguían las instrucciones ya deberían estar esperándolo en el dormitorio.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste Draco? – Preguntó Blaise al verlo entrar al dormitorio.

\- Ronqué toda la noche como un dragón – Respondió Draco, sentándose junto a su amigo.

\- Bueno, ¿alguno de ustedes ya pensó en algo? – Preguntó Theo.

\- Creo que por ahora seguiremos fingiendo que no sabemos nada – Respondió Draco mirando a sus amigos, durante clases había tenido tiempo de pensar y no encontró razones para lo que Potter estaba haciendo, el no tenía información acerca de Voldemort, su padre se cuidaba mucho de revelarle cualquier cosa porque no quería involucrarlo, si de pronto estallara la guerra su padre firmaría un documento que sus abogados redactaron hace varios años en el que Lucius Malfoy hereda en vida toda la fortuna Malfoy a Draco Malfoy y los mandaría a los tres (A Draco a Narcisa y al documento) a vivir a Francia mientras la guerra termina así la ancestral Familia Malfoy quedaría protegida bajo cualquier circunstancia.

\- Potter después de tanto tiempo de hacerse pasar por Theo debió darse cuenta de que no poseo ninguna información de los planes del Lord o los Mortifagos, y aunque intento no logro recordar algún momento en que me hubiera preguntado acerca de mi padre o el Lord – Draco negó con la cabeza y tomó aire antes de continuar - Y mucho menos encuentro razones para la apuesta que está haciendo, ¿de que le sirve a Potter acostarse conmigo?, si lo que intenta es humillarme es algo arriesgado, basta con que yo diga que Potter se tuvo que disfrazar de Theo para lograr que me lo cogiera porque en su forma normal me da asco, y con eso la humillación seria para él, mejor seguirle el juego hasta que tengamos algo más, supongo que si quiere seguir con el jueguito no tardara en volver a aparecer.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes controlarte Draco?, porque si Potter aparece de nuevo disfrazado de Theo y tú le lanzas una cruciatus podrías echar todo a perder, y así nunca podremos saber que es lo que planean. – Menciono Blaise.

\- Claro que puedo controlarme Blaise, además solo serán una o dos veces más, El siguiente sábado ya es la cita en Hogsmeade.

\- ¿Entonces simplemente fingimos que no sabemos lo que pasa? – Pregunto Theo aun sin estar convencido.

\- Si, cuando esté con Potter intentare sacarle información, lo mismo harán ustedes con Pansy – Indico Draco – ¿Qué paso con la túnica que encontraste en el baño? – Pregunto hacia Theo.

\- La deje donde estaba, para que no sospechara nada – Respondió Theo - Debemos cambiar la clave, ya la utilizamos demasiado – Añadió.

\- Puede ser ¿Qué tal el ajedrez? – Dijo Blaise – Y la respuesta será "Gané dos partidas de tres".

Theo y Draco asintieron y Theo iba a decir algo más cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, Pansy entro con un montón de libros en las manos y camino a sentarse en la cama frente a Draco.

\- Chicos, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿no iban a jugar ajedrez? – Pregunto Pansy hacia Theo y Blaise.

\- Si, pero mi padre me envió un tablero y piezas nuevas y vinimos por el – Contesto Theo levantando una caja negra de madera con el logo del fabricante de Ajedrez Mágico más exclusivo tallado, ni Blaise ni Draco habían visto a su amigo sacar la caja e intentaron no lucir sorprendidos.

\- ¿En serio? Y que haces tú sentado aquí en la cama de Blaise, ¿no me dijiste que ibas a Dormir? – Pregunto Pansy esta vez hacia Draco.

\- ¿De que mierda se trata este interrogatorio?, ¿Qué te pasa Pansy? – pregunto Blaise.

\- Creo que ustedes me están ocultando algo – Respondió Pansy.

\- Llegué al dormitorio, después llegaron Blaise y Theo, me preguntaron si quería jugar con ellos, les dije que no porque me duele la cabeza, Theo me dijo que su padre le envió un tablero nuevo que saldrá a la venta hasta el próximo mes, y le pedí que me lo mostrara, por eso estoy aquí sentado con Blaise y con Theo, ¿contenta Pansy? – Mintió Draco, mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

Pansy rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza – Lo siento, es que ustedes tres están siempre juntos y me dejan de lado y pensé que solo me habían dado excusas para no estar conmigo.

-No digas ridiculeces Pansy, si quieres ven a jugar ajedrez con nosotros – Dijo Theo

\- No, aún tengo mucha tarea – Pansy señalo los libros que tenía en los brazos.

\- ¿Aun? Pero si ayer hicimos un montón de tarea, estuvimos toda la tarde en la biblioteca, dejamos todos los deberes al día, llegue a la sala común hasta las 9:00 pm por estar ayudándote, no puede ser que sigas atrasada. – Comentó Theo.

Draco entendió lo que su amigo intentaba hacer y continuo - ¿Ayer? – pregunto hacia Theo – pero si ayer tu y yo… – comenzó a decir Draco con voz sugerente.

\- Si quiero jugar ajedrez - Dijo Pansy rápidamente interrumpiendo a Draco – Vamos – se puso de pie y jalo a Theo con una mano y a Blaise con la otra. – Verán como les gano, descansa Draco nos vemos en un rato.

Blaise y Theo la siguieron sin decir palabra mientras Draco los observaba salir, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la parte que más le dolía de todo el engaño era la traición de Pansy, habían sido amigos desde pequeños, estaban comprometidos, por Merlín, Pansy sabía todos sus secretos, ¿cómo podía haberlo traicionado de esa manera?

Mientras pasaban los días Draco se sentía impaciente, no habían tenido noticias de Potter, ya era viernes y no sabia nada de él, ¿cómo se supone que averiguarían lo que sucedía si Potter no había intentado nada desde el lunes?, estaba casi seguro de que esa noche tampoco tendría noticias y todo su plan se iría a la mierda, ahora tendría que buscar otra manera de averiguar las cosas, el era muy bueno en pociones, podría preparar veritaserum y poner unas gotas en el jugo de Pansy e interrogarla, negó con la cabeza, estaba pensando estupideces, lo que realmente podría ayudar era forzar las cosas, de pronto se le ocurrió una idea solo tendría que tener un poco de suerte para llevarla a cabo, tendría que encontrarse con Potter a solas.

Paso todo el viernes vigilando a Potter, esperando la oportunidad para interceptarlo y finalmente después de la comida lo vio sacar un libro de su mochila, se despidió de la sabelotodo y la comadreja y caminó en sentido contrario de su sala común, Draco supuso que iba rumbo a la biblioteca, afortunadamente para Draco, Pansy había desaparecido una vez mas con Theo y Blaise por lo que pudo levantarse y seguir a Potter sin que nadie lo notara si quiera, por ser viernes los pasillos cercanos a la biblioteca estaban prácticamente vacíos pues casi todos esperaban al domingo para terminar sus deberes, llegó a la biblioteca y pudo ver a Potter caminando por un estante, buscando el sitio donde debía dejar el libro, decidió esperar afuera, en la biblioteca había menos gente comparada con otros días pero aun así era muy peligroso, si alguien lo veía hablándole a Potter no dudarían en acercarse pensando que podría hacerle algo al niño dorado, caminó hacia un pasillo cercano, Potter tenía que caminar por ese pasillo si quería ir a la sala común de Gryffindor a menos que quisiera rodear todo el castillo o que no se dirigiera a su sala común, Draco esperaba que la suerte aun estuviera con el y espero por unos minutos hasta que pudo ver a Potter caminando hacia donde él estaba, cuando estuvo seguro de que Potter no podría evitarlo caminó en sentido contrario a el para encontrarlo de frente, aun en la distancia pudo notar la mueca de sorpresa que Potter hizo al verlo, Draco pudo ver a Potter comenzar a buscar "algo" en su mochila para evitar cruzar mirada con él y hacerse el que no lo vio, cuando Potter paso a su lado aun removiendo el interior de su mochila Draco lo empujo lo mas suave que pudo y lo pego a la Pared.

\- Hola Potter – Dijo Draco pegando su rostro lo mas posible al de Potter y buscando su mirada.

\- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – Respondió Harry con voz nerviosa.

\- Solo quería saber si estas listo para mañana – contesto Draco.

\- Yo… no se de qué me hablas – Harry aun evitaba su mirada y se había sonrojado como nunca.

\- Vamos, no te hagas el inocente, sabes bien de que te hablo, Theo me dijo que aceptaste unirte a nuestra fiesta – recito Draco con voz sexy acercando su rostro un poco más al de Harry.

\- Pues yo… - Harry por fin levanto la mirada hacia la de Draco – Malfoy, ¿tú de verdad quieres?, ya sabes, ¿hacer eso? – preguntó.

Draco pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de Potter y no pudo evitar contestar con sinceridad - Claro que quiero – se acerco y le dio un beso en el cuello, de pronto su mente comenzó a trabajar de nuevo y volvió a ser dueñó de la situación, hagamos que Potter se sienta culpable se dijo internamente – Potter, tampoco se trata de que hagas algo que no quieres, ni Theo ni yo te vamos a obligar, si no quieres solo dilo, si tienes dudas puedes decírmelas y yo puedo resolverlas, no quiero estar con alguien que no este seguro de estar conmigo, ¿me entiendes?, no te sientas comprometido con Theo, incluso si lo que quieres es estar a solas con el puedes decirme y yo no apareceré por ahí. – Draco había hablado con resolución e internamente se sentía triunfador, a juzgar por la mueca de Potter, si se sentía culpable y mucho – se que tu y yo no somos amigos y que tal vez nunca nos llevemos bien pero tampoco quiero causarte un trauma – Concluyo Draco.

\- No, yo no… es decir… – Harry suspiro y bajo la vista una vez más – si quiero estar contigo, con ustedes – corrigió - pero solo hable con Theo y no estaba seguro si tu…

\- Draco interrumpió el discurso de Potter con un rápido beso en los labios – si no quisiera hubiera mandado a Theo a la mierda desde que lo propuso – dijo Draco alejándose de Potter – Supongo que ya conoces el plan, yo aun no, pero en la noche lo hablare con Theo – dijo guiñándole un ojo- nos vemos mañana Potter – se despidió Draco dejando a Harry plantado en donde estaba y sin procesar aun lo que acababa de pasar.

Llegó a su sala común y no pudo evitar sonreír, había salido todo a la perfección, Potter estaba ahora involucrado directamente y además le había dicho que iba a hablar con Theo más tarde, Potter tendría que aparecer disfrazado de Theo si quería evitar que Draco hablara con el Theo real, suponía que Potter le pediría ayuda a Pansy y solo esperaba que ella no sospechara nada.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**Traigo un nuevo capitulo**

**Espero que les guste**

* * *

Draco estuvo en su dormitorio pensando en cuál era la mejor manera de proseguir con Potter cuando Theo entro por la puerta.

– Hola Draco – Saludo Theo mientras se sentaba junto a Draco.

– Hey Theo ¿Qué tal el ajedrez? – Pregunto Draco girando hacia él, Draco deseaba estar hablando con el Theo falso, le había volteado la tortilla a Potter, ahora el era el quien tenía el control y Potter se iba a arrepentir de haber intentado engañarlo.

– ¿Ajedrez? – preguntó Theo – No estaba jugando ajedrez – aclaró.

Draco sonrió un poco, era el Theo falso – Pues tú me dijiste que ibas a jugar ajedrez con Blaise – respondió con fingida confusión.

– Ah sí lo siento lo había olvidado es que al final hicimos otra cosa – respondió Theo con nerviosismo.

Draco arqueo una ceja – ¿En serio? ¿Qué hicieron? – preguntó con fingida curiosidad – ¿Blaise estaba contigo?

– No importa – respondió Theo moviendo la mano para restarle importancia – en fin, solo venía a decirte que hablé con Potter – agrego.

– Yo también – Dijo Draco sonriendo hacia él.

– Si me lo dijo – Theo habia sonreído también en respuesta.

Draco se regocijaba internamente con las reacciones que Potter estaba teniendo, se cuestionó a si mismo ¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta antes de toda la farsa? La sonrisa de Potter se asomaba aun estando escondida bajo la sonrisa de Theo, usaba Palabras y tenía actitudes que Theo nunca tendría, Draco conocía a Theo desde que eran pequeños, conocía sus gestos y sus expresiones, Potter no lo imitaba ni la mitad de bien, había notado que actuaba extraño cuando estaban a solas pero el lo atribuyo a otra cosa – ¿Bien entonces cuál es el plan? – pregunto con interés

– Lo encontraremos mañana en el cabeza de puerco a las 2 p.m. – respondió Theo aun sin dejar de sonreír.

– Aghh Theo sabes que odio ese lugar – Menciono Draco, el verdadero Theo sabia que eso era mentira, siempre llevaban a sus amantes a ese lugar, incluso pagaban mensualmente una habitación para que no rentaran a nadie más que a ellos, a Blaise o a Pansy.

– Pues sí, sé que no te gusta, Draco, pero es el único lugar donde Ro... Weasley y Granger no buscarían a Potter. – Respondió Theo disimuladamente.

– Entonces mañana iremos como siempre con el amigo de Blaise, nos avisó que ya tiene lo que le pedimos, después de recogerlo nos iremos tú y yo al cabeza de puerco mientras Blaise entretiene a Pansy – resolvió Draco viendo a Theo a los ojos.

– Creo que no – Dijo Theo con algo de pesar.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Pues mañana veré a mi madre para conversar – Respondió – pero los veré en el cabeza de puerco a las tres. – Añadió al ver la mueca de preocupación en el rostro de Draco.

– ¿Estás diciendo que me vas a dejar solo con Potter? – Pregunto Draco sorprendido.

– Si, será solo un rato, voy a apresurarme a llegar.

– ¿Y qué voy a hacer solo con Potter una hora? – Preguntó Draco.

– Vamos, no me digas que no sabes que hacer, pueden ir calentando mientras llego – respondió Theo con voz insinuante.

– ¿Y Potter sabe que va a estar solo conmigo una hora? – Pregunto Draco con fingida preocupación.

– No, pero si quieres puedo avisarle – Respondió Theo con cautela.

– Pues sí, tienes que avisarle – Contestó Draco como si fuera lo mas obvio.

– Vamos Draco, no me vas a decir que ahora eres tímido.

– Es Potter – Dijo Draco como si eso lo explicara todo.

– ¿Y? ¿Eso qué? – Respondió Theo con un poco de Molestia.

– No creo que sea el tipo de chicos con los que solemos hacer estas cosas – Menciono Draco – es decir, es…, ya sabes, Potter, no quiero que esté incomodo, el no es como otros chicos – Añadió con Dramatismo y pudo ver una ligera mueca de culpabilidad en el rostro de Potter/Theo, Draco estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con las reacciones de Potter.

– Por Merlín Draco ¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Theo ligeramente conmovido – Si lo más que has hecho con él ha sido pelear – agrego con una sonrisa.

– Bueno para empezar, hace un rato que hable con él no estaba muy convencido. – Menciono Draco seriamente.

– ¿De verdad? Creí que te había dicho que si quería hacerlo – Respondió Theo confundido – por lo menos eso fue lo que él me dijo – añadió al ver la mueca de extrañeza en el rostro de Draco.

– Si me lo dijo, pero igual no lo vi tan convencido – Respondió Draco ignorando el error de Potter.

Theo soltó una carcajada – Ay Draco, Harry estaba igual que tú, si quería hacerlo, pero como no había hablado contigo pensó que todo era una broma mía, ahora que hablaste con el ya está convencido y dispuesto. – Comentó Theo guiñando un ojo.

– ¿Estás seguro? Porque no quiero problemas Theo, ni quiero que Potter este incómodo o que no la pase bien y después arruine mi reputación diciendo que soy malo en la cama.

– Relájate Draco, Harry está dispuesto a todo. – Indico Theo.

– Eso lo voy a creer hasta mañana que lo escuche gritando mi nombre – Señalo Draco con sensualidad.

– Claro – respondió Theo sonrojándose.

– ¿Donde esta Blaise? – Preguntó Draco cambiando el tema.

– Estaba con Pansy – Theo se puso de pie – creo que iré a buscarlos

– Te acompaño – sugirió Draco

– No, no es necesario, no me tardo. – Respondió Theo rápidamente

– Pero…

– Te veo en un rato – interrumpió Theo y salió rápidamente del dormitorio

Draco vio a Theo salir y negó con la cabeza, ¿qué demonios creía que iba a pasar el sábado? ¿A caso Potter estaba dispuesto a seguir con la farsa? Estuvo mucho tiempo pensando en cómo se vengaría de Potter hasta que una idea le vino a la cabeza, ahora solo necesitaba que llegara Blaise o Theo para contarles el plan, a Potter no le quedarían ganas de volverlo a ver en la vida.

El primero en llegar al dormitorio fue Blaise, en cuanto entró por la puerta Draco comenzó a cuestionarlo

– ¿En dónde demonios estabas Blaise? – Pregunto Draco.

– Con Pansy, no me dejaba volver, tuve que escapar – Blaise se adelantó a la siguiente pregunta y respondió – Theo esta con ella y estoy seguro de que no lo dejará volver pronto.

– ¿Y Que estaban haciendo? – Pregunto Draco con desconfianza.

– Perdiendo el tiempo, no importa ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto Blaise interesado

– Tal vez, ¿qué tal el ajedrez? – Cuestiono Draco.

– Gane dos partidas de tres – Respondió Blaise rápidamente.

– Bien pues, hablé con Potter y con el falso Theo – Menciono Draco con una sonrisa triunfal.

Blaise se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de su amigo – ¿Con Potter?, ¿Hablaste realmente con Potter?, ¿o con Potter fingiendo ser Theo?

– Hablé con Potter, me cansé de esperar y lo acorrale mientras salía de la biblioteca

– ¿Y qué pasó? – pregunto Blaise con interés – No me dirás que lo mandaste a la enfermería.

Draco negó y le relato a Blaise su encuentro con Potter y después su encuentro con el falso Theo

Blaise aún lucia demasiado sorprendido por lo que Draco le habia contado – ¿Y mañana qué piensas hacer? – preguntó.

– Lo he pensado y creo que voy a aprovechar la situación – respondió Draco.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Blaise parecía realmente confundido.

– Voy a acostarme con Potter – Resolvió Draco.

Blaise se levantó de golpe – ¿Qué? – casi habia gritado.

– Cómo escuchaste, Potter me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo y voy a aprovechar la oportunidad, ¿me entiendes? – Respondió Draco con tranquilidad.

– Pensé que estabas molesto por lo que te hizo – Señaló Blaise aun de pie.

– Lo estoy, pero eso no quita el hecho de que el carbón es muy sexy, además será la única oportunidad que tenga para acostarme con el – Indicó Draco.

– ¿Y después qué? ¿Lo harás tu novio y se casarán?

– No, después entras tú en el plan, ¿Aún tenemos multijugos? – Pregunto Draco

– Creo que sí – Respondió Blaise confundido.

– Bien.

Draco paso un buen rato explicándole a Blaise el plan y respondiendo sus preguntas, a pesar de que no estaba convencido Draco lo hizo prometer que ayudaría, repasaron todo el plan y todos los inconvenientes que podían tener hasta muy tarde, como suponían Theo llegó a alguna hora en la madrugada en que ya ambos (Draco y Blaise) estaban dormidos.

– Al otro día al despertar Draco se sorprendió al ver a Pansy en un sofá al fondo leyendo un libro

– Buenos días Draco – Dijo Pansy al ver que Draco habia despertado.

– ¿Pansy? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Pregunto Draco.

– Lo siento es que Millicent no para de hablar desde ayer de los planes para su cambio de imagen y desparecí del dormitorio en cuanto desperté para no soportarla más. – Respondió Pansy volviendo a la lectura.

– ¿Y porque aquí? – pregunto Draco esperando no sonar muy agresivo.

– Porque en cualquier otro lado me encontraría, aquí no se atreve a entrar, a ti te tiene demasiado miedo y está perdidamente enamorada de Blaise – Contesto Pansy sin levantar la vista de su libro.

– ¿Pansy que haces aquí? – Pregunto Blaise levantándose y notando su presencia.

– ¡Blaise! ¿quieres cubrirte? – Chilló Pansy observando el torso desnudo de Blaise

– ¿Por qué? – Reclamó Blaise.

– Porque estoy yo aquí y no me apetece verte semidesnudo – respondió Pansy.

– Pero yo estoy en mi habitación, tú no tendrías porque estar aquí en primer lugar – Señaló Blaise.

– Vamos Blaise ponte unos pantalones – Le pidió Draco, dándole una mirada de advertencia.

– ¿Pansy que haces aquí? – Habia sido el turno de Theo de preguntar.

– Hola Theo – Saludo Pansy.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Repitió Theo con molestia en la voz.

Pansy solo negó con la cabeza y siguió su lectura, los tres chicos se dieron miradas de entendimiento y se encaminaron uno a uno al baño

– ¿A qué hora llegaste ayer Theo? – pregunto Draco lo más bajo posible para que Pansy no escuchara.

– Muy tarde, en la madrugada – Respondió con fastidio.

Blaise se acercó, le indico silencio a Theo con un dedo sobre los labios y le corto unos cuantos cabellos – Veremos a Johnson en Hogsmeade a la una – le menciono usando su tono normal.

Theo parecio confundido, pero no dijo nada – Yo no podré ir, veré a mi madre me dijo que necesita hablar conmigo – le respondió a Blaise.

– ¿En serio? Qué raro – Agrego Blaise mientras guardaba el cabello de Theo en un frasquito.

– Lo sé, pero no puedo faltar. – Dijo Theo abriendo la llave del agua para ducharse.

– Claro – Agrego Blaise haciendo lo mismo – Si te citó debe ser importante.

Draco y Theo terminaron rápidamente su baño y salieron al dormitorio con Pansy, Blaise se quedó atrás, guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón el frasco con el cabello de Theo y salió un poco después.

– ¿Y tú Draco, irás conmigo? – Pregunto Blaise retomando el tema.

– Solo un rato tengo un compromiso después de eso, a las Dos. – Respondió Draco.

– No me jodan, ¿me van a dejar solo todo el día en Hogsmeade? – Reclamo Blaise.

– Si todo sale bien si – Respondió Draco con voz sugerente.

Blaise fingió una mueca de fastidio – ¿Y tú Theo? – preguntó.

Pansy no permitió que Theo respondiera – Puedes ir con nosotras — le indicó a Blaise.

Blaise arrugo la nariz y negó con la cabeza – No, muchas gracias, no me apetece seguirlas por todo Hogsmeade y cargar sus bolsas de compras. – Respondió.

– Qué aburrido eres – Contesto Pansy con burla.

– Creo que tendré que unirme a Crabbe y Goyle – Resolvió Blaise

– Como quieras – Respondió Pansy encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco y Blaise repasaron el plan una vez más mientras caminaban rumbo al cabeza de puerco, Pansy había desaparecido con Millicent y Theo se había ido a ver a su madre, no tuvieron oportunidad de contarle nada ya que Pansy no se separó de ellos en toda la mañana.

Llegaron al cabeza de puerco a las dos en punto y Blaise se despidió de Draco.

– Estaré en las tres escobas con Crabbe y Goyle por si quieres unirte después – le dijo Blaise a Draco despidiéndose con la mano.

– Vale, aunque no lo creo, Theo se unirá a nosotros a las tres – Le recordó Draco a Blaise.

– Lo sé – le respondió Blaise.

Draco entro al cabeza de puerco y comenzó a buscar a Potter, no se veía por ningún lado, en cuanto el encargado noto su presencia le entregó las llaves de la habitación, Draco dio las gracias y continúo buscando a Potter, pero no estaba por ningún lado.

– Maldición Potter, ¿dónde estas? – murmuró para si mismo, se giró al sentir que alguien le tocaba el brazo pero no había nadie, escucho la inconfundible voz de Potter decir su nombre muy cerca de su oído, entonces se dio cuenta de que Potter iba con su capa de invisibilidad, Draco hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y camino rumbo a la habitación esperando que Potter lo fuera siguiendo, abrió con la llave y dejó la puerta abierta el tiempo suficiente para que Potter pudiera entrar, después de eso selló la puerta y puso un hechizo de silencio

Draco se giró y pudo ver a Potter mientras se retiraba la capa de invisibilidad.

– Viniste – Dijo Draco con una voz decepcionada que Harry no noto.

– Ayer te dije que lo haría – Respondió tranquilamente.

– Aún no me lo creo – respondió Draco con sinceridad – ¿quieres tomar algo? – preguntó.

– Lo mismo que tu – respondió Harry nervioso.

Draco asintió, en el buró había un pergamino junto a una pluma, Draco lo tomó y rápidamente garabateo algo en él, cuando terminó lo colocó en donde estaba en un principio y puso encima unos cuantos galeones, el pergamino desapareció junto con el dinero y segundos después una mesa redonda y dos sillas aparecieron en medio de la habitación, sobre la mesa había una botella de vino, dos copas y algunos bocadillos

Draco tomo asiento en una de las sillas y comenzó a llenar las copas, giro a ver a Harry y se dio cuenta de que no se había movido de su sitio.

– Ven – le pidió Draco con voz tranquila ofreciéndole una de las copas.

Harry tomo asiento en la silla frente a Malfoy y tomo la copa que le ofrecía.

Draco levanto la vista hasta sus ojos y noto que Harry rehuía de su mirada – ¿Theo te aviso que va a llegar tarde? – preguntó en tono casual

– Si – Harry levanto la vista hacia él, Draco pudo ver indecisión en sus ojos – ayer me lo dijo.

– ¿No te molesta? – pregunto Draco.

Harry negó con la cabeza

Draco se dio cuenta que Potter estaba pálido y se veía cansado, se pregunto si tenía algo que ver con la culpa, tal vez Potter no estaba haciendo todo eso con el fin de dañarlo a él, tal vez habia otras intenciones detrás de lo que sea que estaba pasando – ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Draco levantando su copa y haciendo un brindis en el aire antes de dar un sorbo.

Harry asintió – si, solo estoy algo nervioso – Harry tomo de un solo trago el contenido de la copa.

Draco suspiro – Esta bien Potter, esta es la última vez que te lo voy a preguntar, si me dices que no, voy a salir de aquí y olvidare todo, todo lo que ha pasado, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto? – Draco ansiaba que Potter le dijera que no, que no estaba seguro de seguir, que se fuera y olvidara lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

– Si, lo estoy – Harry se levantó, acercó su silla a la de Draco y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano – ¿tú estás seguro?

Draco cerró los ojos ante el contacto de la mano de Potter y maldijo internamente, le habia dado una oportunidad de terminar esa tontería y seguir ambos con su vida como si no hubiese pasado nada, ahora no quedaba más remedio que llegar al final – Si, estoy seguro – respondió – ¿Te gustaría empezar sin Theo? – preguntó Draco aún con los ojos cerrados.

– Eso estaría bien – respondió Harry con tono sensual.

Draco se levantó y tomo a Harry de la muñeca lo llevo unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo al pie de la cama, con una mano lo tomo de la cintura, con la otra lo tomo del cuello y lo atrajo hacia el, pegó su labios a los de Potter a penas unos segundos, fue solo un rose, pero fue suficiente para que Harry reaccionara, se lanzará hacia el y comenzará a besarlo ansiosamente, Draco intentó controlarse, pero solo lo logro por unos segundos, buscó desesperadamente con su lengua un espacio para entrar en la boca de Potter, Harry separó los labios permitiéndole explorar cada rincón, las manos de Draco comenzaron a acariciar su espalda debajo de la camiseta, Draco subió las manos hasta sus hombros y lentamente deslizó la chaqueta que Harry tenía puesta hasta desprenderlo de ella, sus manos se encaminaron hasta el borde de la camiseta de Harry, la subió poco a poco, se vio obligado a terminar el beso para poder sacar la camiseta por completo, observó el torso desnudo de Harry, Draco sabía que después de eso no tendría otra oportunidad para tenerlo así, desnudo y a su merced así que se obligó a recorrer con su mirada cada milímetro del cuerpo de Harry y memorizar todos los detalles, Harry volvió a besarlo, lentamente comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Draco, cuando terminó Draco se desprendió de ella y la lanzó con una mano a un rincón de la habitación, comenzó a besar el cuello de Harry, Draco empujó a Harry suavemente hasta que su espalda dio contra el colchón, Draco comenzó a desprender a Harry de los pantalones en cuanto lo hizo Harry se giró dejando a Draco debajo de el, Harry le quitó los zapatos y después el pantalón con lentitud, se apresuró a bajar también los calzoncillos y en cuanto la erección de Draco estuvo a la vista se la metió completamente en la boca, Harry subía y bajaba por el miembro de Draco haciéndolo gemir y retorcerse del placer Harry sintió un fuerte tirón en su cabello y sacó el miembro de Draco de su boca.

– Potter si sigues haciendo eso voy a…– Draco no pudo terminar su oración porque Harry lo interrumpió.

– Hazlo Draco, Quiero que te vengas en mi boca, quiero saborearte – dijo Harry antes volver a envolver el miembro de Draco con su boca.

Las palabras de Harry hicieron que Draco se sintiera más excitado, Harry dio unas lamidas más hasta que Draco explotó en su boca, trago todo y paso su lengua unas veces más lamiendo todo lo que se le pudiera estar escapando, Draco se estremeció al sentir la lengua de Harry limpiando los restos de su semilla, Joder Potter era tremendamente bueno dando mamadas, recordó que Potter aún no recibía atenciones y lo jalo hasta ponerlo a la altura de sus labios, Draco lo besó reconociendo su sabor en la boca de Harry, normalmente no hacía eso con sus amantes, con Theo ocasionalmente, Draco evitaba besar a cualquiera después de que le dieran placer oral, pero para el Potter no era cualquiera, Potter era el chico que le había gustado desde tercer año, el chico que pensó que nunca tendría para él y era también el chico que había usurpado la identidad de uno de sus mejores amigos para… Draco aún no sabía para que pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Sus besos fueron bajando al cuello de Potter después a su pecho mientras con una mano se dedicó a acariciar la erección de Potter subiendo y bajando con torturante lentitud, unos minutos después Draco estaba listo para continuar, Draco acomodo a Harry de rodillas sobre la cama, sin dejar de acariciarlo recorrió toda la columna de Harry con la lengua, se aseguro de dejar una marca en el cuello, en un lugar visible para todos excepto para Harry, continuo así besando y acariciando el cuerpo de Harry hasta que este le suplico que se lo cogiera, Draco habia estado esperando esa suplica con ansias, Draco tomo su varita y coloco un hechizo de lubricación en la entrada de Harry junto con los hechizos de protección necesarios, coloco la punta de su erección en la entrada de Harry y este se echó hacia atrás inmediatamente atrapando su pene completamente en su interior, Harry gimió al sentir a Draco en su interior y comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, Draco lo tomó de la cadera y comenzó a marcar el ritmo de Potter, pronto los movimientos de Harry le parecieron demasiado lentos y decidió comenzar a moverse, entro y salió del cuerpo de Harry fuerte y rápidamente, escucho los gemidos y los gritos de Harry, definitivamente Harry en cuatro y gritando su nombre era una de las escenas más sensuales que Draco habia visto en su vida y sabia que la escena seria su acompañante durante muchas noches en sus sueños.

– Draco, más…, más rápido por favor – pidió Harry entrecortadamente.

Draco puso más velocidad a los movimientos de su mano mientras que trataba de seguir el ritmo con sus estocadas hasta que escucho el grito de Harry y un liquido caliente escurriendo entre su mano, Draco no pudo contenerse y su orgasmo exploto dentro de Harry, con delicadeza se separó de Harry y se tumbo junto a el en la cama, pasaron unos minutos mirándose adormilados cuando Draco recordó que el plan aún seguía en marcha.

– Duerme un poco Harry, Theo no debe tardar – sugirió Draco.

– Tengo que decirte algo, Draco – menciono Harry girando para quedar frente a él.

– No hables, vamos a descansar ya tendremos tiempo para hablar después – respondió Draco.

Harry asintió lentamente, cerro los ojos y se quedó dormido, Draco se obligó a permanecer despierto, cuando Harry estuvo profundamente dormido, Draco se levantó lentamente de la cama y comenzó a vestirse sin hacer ruido, cuando estuvo completamente vestido y presentable se acercó hasta la cama y se dedicó a mirar a Harry unos minutos hasta que dieron las 3:30 p.m. Draco quitó el hechizo de la puerta y un minuto después Theo asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, Draco le hizo señas para que entrara

– ¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer? – Le pregunto Theo en un susurro – Podemos dejarlo aquí solo y robar su ropa o algo así, menos problemático – sugirió Theo.

– No seas idiota Blaise – Theo arqueo una Ceja – Theo – corrigió Draco – Potter no va a hacer nada contra nosotros, es lo mínimo que se merece por haber hecho lo que hizo.

Theo asintió y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cama – Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez – pidió

Con mucho cuidado ambos subieron a la cama dejando a Harry en medio de los dos, Draco comenzó a besar su cuello mientras Theo acariciaba su pecho desnudo, Harry despertó y sonrió al ver a Malfoy besando su cuello, su sonrisa se congelo al ver que las manos de Draco sostenían su cabeza, una tercera mano acariciaba su pecho, rápidamente se giró y su rostro mostró verdadero terror al encontrarse con la sonrisa de Theodore Nott, empujó a Draco y se incorporó rápidamente cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la sabana.

– ¿Qué sucede Potter? – Preguntó Draco.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry hacia Theo.

– Cómo que quien es Potter, es Theo, vino a hacernos compañía – Respondió Draco – Ese era el trato, ¿te sientes bien? – Añadió avanzando hacia él.

– Draco no… yo… se supone que Theo no debería estar aquí – explicó Harry torpemente hacia Draco – ¿quién eres y qué quieres? – volvió a preguntar hacia Theo con un tono más duro en la voz.

– Soy Theo, ¿qué demonios te sucede Potter? – Respondió Theo.

– Tu no…

– Si, el sí Potter, el es Theo yo lo invite porque parece que a ti se te olvidó hacerlo – Declaró Draco.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto Harry mirando hacia Draco, Draco no podía saber nada, no era posible, ¿o sí? Se pregunto Harry internamente.

– Vamos Potter no es tan difícil entenderlo, sé que hasta tú puedes hacerlo.

Harry se negó a creer que Draco lo sabía todo – Él no puede ser Theo, Theo está con…

– ¿Con quién? ¿Con Pansy?, Tres serpientes piensan mejor que una Potter, el que está con Pansy ahora es Blaise fingiendo ser Theo utilizando tu truco de la poción multijugos – respondió Theo con enojo en la voz

– ¿Tu lo sabías? ¿Lo supiste todo el tiempo? – pregunto Harry hacia Draco con perturbación.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír – Claro que lo sabía Potter, ¿crees que somos estúpidos?, dime ¿Quién te hizo creer que podías engañarnos? – Draco ensanchó más su sonrisa y arqueo una ceja con burla – déjame adivinar, fue Pansy – Draco se caminó un poco hacia el – ¿Te quedaste mudo Potter? – preguntó al no obtener respuesta de Harry.

– Lo sabías todo y aún así te acostaste conmigo – Pregunto Harry saliendo del estado shock en el que parecía estar.

– ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto? Eso era lo que querías ¿o me equivoco? – Draco avanzo un paso más y Harry se hecho hacia atrás – ¿Porque no me dices? ¿qué es lo que buscas de mí?

– Te acostaste conmigo, dejaste a Nott entrar aquí, me engañaste – Dijo Harry omitiendo sus preguntas.

– ¿Te engañe?, ¿Yo te engañe? – Draco soltó una carcajada – Claro Potter, me aproveché de ti, de tu confianza, te mentí para acostarme contigo, pero ¿sabes algo? – Draco estaba casi encima de Harry – Es lo mismo que tu hiciste ¿o no Potter? Lo único que me diferencia de ti es que yo tuve el valor de hacerlo de frente, no tuve que disfrazarme de nadie más, al menos tú sabías con quién te acostabas, ¿Que buscabas Potter? ¿Querías humillarnos? ¿Querías conseguir información? ¿Que querías? ¿Porque armaste todo este Teatro? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Draco habia gritado cada pregunta y Harry se habia avergonzado ante lo que Draco habia dicho, era verdad, no tenía ningún derecho de reclamar nada porque el habia provocado todo eso, debió haberle hecho caso a Ginny ahora no podría ver a Draco a la cara nunca.

– Yo lo hice por qué tú me gustas y yo…

Draco se giró molesto y camino al otro extremo de la habitación – Deja de decir estupideces Potter y dime de una vez que es lo que buscas.

– Estoy diciendo la verdad yo…

Harry fue interrumpido por el sonido de una explosión, Ron Hermione y Ginny estaban parados en el marco de la puerta observando la escena, Theo y Draco se dieron una mirada de entendimiento y avanzaron para salir a medio camino Draco se giró hacia Harry y le sonrió

– Si se te antoja hacerme otra mamada mándame una lechuza Potter – Guiño un ojo y camino junto a Theo habían dado solo un paso cuando Ron lanzó a Malfoy contra la pared, lo tomo de los hombros e hizo presión con todas sus fuerzas, Draco hizo una leve mueca de dolor.

– ¿Qué le hiciste Hurón? – Preguntó Ron con furia.

– No es tu asunto Weasley – Respondió Draco sin bajar la mirada ni dejarse amedrentar.

– Ron, suéltalo – Ginny intuía lo que habia pasado e intentaba quitar a Ron de encima pero su hermano era muy fuerte – Ron maldita sea – Ginny comenzó a jalar a su hermano que parecía fuera de sí.

Hermione se habia acercado hasta Harry – ¿Estas bien Harry? – Preguntó

Harry no respondió y estuvo a punto de intervenir con Ron cuando Crabbe y Goyle entraron a la Habitación, en unos segundos ya tenían a Ron completamente inmovilizado Draco y Theo salieron de la habitación.

– Suéltenlo Crabbe, no vale la pena – Pidió Theo.

Crabbe y Goyle soltaron a ron que cayó al sueño con un ruido sordo.

– Haznos un favor Potter, cuando veas a Pansy dile que no se vuelva a acercar a nosotros nunca – Dijo Draco antes de girarse, los cuatro chicos caminaron por el pasillo hasta que Harry los perdió de Vista.

– ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué paso aquí Harry? – pregunto Hermione con preocupación.

Harry giro a ver a Ginny que estaba de pie junto a Ron.

– Lo siento Harry tuve que traerlos, vi que Nott venia para acá con Crabbe y Goyle y pensé que las cosas se iban a poner feas – Dijo Ginny – Pero no les dije nada, solo les dije que podías estar en problemas.

– ¿Entonces que Paso Harry? – Pregunto Ron, aun tenia la cara roja de furia.

– Es una larga historia – Respondió Harry fingiendo buscar algo para evitar su mirada.

– Harry, somos tus mejores amigos puedes contarnos – Respondió Hermione en tono tranquilizador.

– Esta bien pero aquí no, regresemos a la sala común – Pidió Harry, ahora mas que nunca iba a necesitar de sus amigos.

* * *

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	6. Verdades

¡HOLA!  
ESTOY DE REGRESO, Y QUIERO PEDIR UNA DISCULPA POR TANTOS MESES SIN ACTUALIZAR :(  
PUEDEN TENER LA SEGURIDAD DE QUE ESO NO VOLVERÁ A PASAR PORQUE YA TENGO LA HISTORIA TERMINADA  
ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO

* * *

Al salir del cabeza de puerco, Draco y Blaise aún bajo los efectos de la poción multijugos decidieron ir al restaurante donde Theo se encontraba con su madre para esperarlo y contarle todo lo que había sucedido antes de que Pansy se les adelantará, Crabbe y Goyle se despidieron de ellos, al parecer no estaban interesados en saber qué había pasado en el cabeza de puerco con Potter, Draco y Blaise caminaron solo unas cuantas cuadras y se encontraron de frente con Theo.

– ¡Por fin! Llevo un buen rato buscándolos – dijo Theo aliviado al verlos, su mueca cambio a una de sorpresa y miedo cuando se vio a si mismo parado junto a Draco.

– ¿Qué tal el ajedrez Theo? – preguntó Draco rápidamente.

– Gane dos partidas de tres – respondió Theo aun mirando al falso Theo parado junto a Draco.

– Tranquilo, soy Blaise – comentó el chico para tranquilizar a su amigo y se colocó la capucha para evitar que la gente a su alrededor notara su apariencia idéntica a la de su amigo.

Theo se relajó un poco pero aún tenía cara de preocupación, hizo señas a los chicos para que lo siguieran, una vez estuvieron ocultos hicieron algunos hechizos para estar seguros de estar solos y de no poder ser escuchados

– ¿Me puedes explicar qué haces viéndote así? – preguntó Theo hacia Blaise

Blaise se apresuró a explicarle a Theo todo lo sucedido

– ¿Armaron todo un plan contra Potter? ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada? – preguntó Theo con reproche.

– Ayer llegaste muy tarde y hoy estaba Pansy desde temprano con nosotros, después fuiste a ver a tu madre y ya no pudimos hablar contigo.

– Entonces ¿qué fue lo que Potter les dijo? ¿Obtuvieron información? – Preguntó Theo con curiosidad.

– Nada, no pudimos sacarle información porque los Weasley y Granger llegaron antes de que Draco comenzará a lanzarle imperdonables, La comadreja se lanzó contra Draco y casi lo asfixia, afortunadamente Crabbe y Goyle llegaron, si no Draco iría en estos momentos camino al infierno – respondió Blaise mirando a Draco con reproche.

– Termina tu Drama Blaise, ya te dije que no estamos en problemas, por la cara de Weasley y Granger estoy seguro de que no sabían nada hasta hoy y dudo mucho que Potter quiera buscarse más problemas con nosotros.

– Tal vez Weasley y Granger no lo sabían, pero debe haber alguien más detrás de todo esto, si no ¿cuál es el fin? – Preguntó Theo

Eso es lo que no entiendo aun – respondió Draco con sinceridad – Si todo esto hubiera sido un plan para obtener información sobre el Lord creo que Granger y Weasley estarían enterados, Potter no da un paso sin consultarlo con ellos, además él estaba usando tu imagen – Dijo hacia Theo – para todos es obvio que confiaría en ustedes dos para hablar sobre los planes del Señor Oscuro porque se supone que los tres estamos en el mismo bando, no era necesario que Potter involucrara su imagen, hubiera continuado usando la de Theo y hubiera hecho preguntas, las cuales dicho sea de paso nunca hizo

– Bueno – comenzó Blaise poniendo una mueca de asco – ahora estoy seguro de que Potter solo actuó siendo un pervertido de mierda, lo sospechaba desde antes, pero lo confirmó el mismo hace un rato con su actitud.

– ¿Potter hizo todo esto por diversión? – preguntó Theo con sorpresa.

– Así parece – respondió Draco

– Cuando Draco lo enfrentó y le exigió que le dijera la verdad, Potter respondió que lo hizo porque Draco le gustaba – Dijo Zabini mirando hacia Draco – Dudo mucho que Potter estuviera mintiendo

– Ya no quiero hablar de esto – dijo Draco lanzándole a sus amigos una mirada que le puso fin al asunto.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio, después de unos minutos Blaise comenzó a reír con ganas

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Preguntó Theo observando a Blaise doblarse de risa.

– Debiste ver la cara de susto que puso Potter al verte ahí acariciando su cuerpo – dijo Blaise aun riendo – estaba tan asustado que hasta se le olvidó que podía usar magia – Blaise soltó otra carcajada secundada por la de Draco.

– La cara de Weasley y Granger también era un poema – agregó Draco con diversión, sobre todo después de enterarse de que su niño dorado me dio una mamada espectacular.

– ¡Mierda! Los odio por hacer que me perdiera semejante espectáculo – reclamó Theo compartiendo sus risas – me hubiera encantado estar ahí.

– Tenías la reunión con tu madre – respondió Blaise recordando – por cierto ¿cómo te fue con ella?

El rostro de Theo perdió todo rastro de diversión – No hubo reunión, por eso estaba buscándolos, todo fue planeado por Pansy.

– ¿Pansy envío la nota? – Preguntó Draco recuperando también el semblante serio.

– Si, lo hizo para deshacerse de mí mientras todo pasaba – Theo se encogió de hombros – supongo que Theo no aparecería durante tu reunión con Potter, así que eso quedaría totalmente explicado cuando yo llegara y les contara que me quede encerrado en una cabina durante tres horas – Theo suspiró – afortunadamente eso no sucedió.

– Pero ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Blaise extrañado.

– Cuando llegué me dijeron que mi madre había reservado una cabina privada, estaba esperando y decidí salir al baño antes de que llegara, regrese y la puerta estaba sellada, cuando fui a preguntar qué es lo que pasaba vi que Pansy iba saliendo con Millicent, las seguí y escuché que Pansy le decía a Millicent que solo era una broma y que regresaría a sacarme antes de que regresarán al castillo, en pocas palabras si no me hubieran dado ganas de orinar estaría encerrado en esa cabina – Explicó Theo a sus amigos.

– ¿Cómo pudo hacernos esto? – preguntó Blaise soltando un suspiro.

– Y por Potter – agregó Theo.

– No vale la pena pensar en eso – respondió Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? – preguntó Theo.

– ¿Con quién? – preguntó Blaise fingiendo confusión.

– Con Pansy por su puesto – Respondió Theo.

– ¿Quién es Pansy? – Preguntó Draco mirando hacia Blaise.

– No lo sé, no la conozco – Respondió Blaise, Draco giró hacia Theo.

– Ni yo – Agrego Theo con una débil sonrisa entendiendo a sus amigos.

– ¿Vamos a buscar a Crabbe y Goyle a las tres escobas? – Preguntó Blaise – Necesito una cerveza de mantequilla.

Draco y Theo asintieron y siguieron a Blaise rumbo a las tres escobas.

Harry caminó junto a Ron y Hermione sin decir una sola palabra, Ginny iba detrás de ellos también en silencio, Harry giró a verla y se sintió culpable, Ginny lo había apoyado y ahora ambos estaban en problemas por su culpa, había sido un estúpido, ni él ni Pansy se habían dado cuenta de que Draco y Nott estaban enterados de todo, al parecer no solo ellos Crabbe y Goyle y seguramente Zabini también lo sabían, no cabía duda de que los Slytherin eran los maestros del engaño pues los cinco chicos habían actuado con él y con Pansy como si nada estuviera pasando cuando la realidad era que sabían todo desde hacía tiempo ya, Harry también entendió el significado del dicho muggle que decía que la venganza era un plato que se sirve frio, Malfoy y Nott se habían sentado a esperar el mejor momento para vengarse de él y Harry se puso en bandeja de plata para ellos, no sólo lo usaron, lo metieron en problemas con Ron y Hermione y Harry sufrió la peor humillación de su vida, y no podía decirles ni culparlos de nada, el se había ganado cada acción y cada insulto por parte de Draco y de Nott, había hecho las cosas mal y ahora que todo había explotado se arrepentía más que nunca, sobre todo por las consecuencias que obtendría, hizo todo por estar cerca de Draco y ahora jamás podría volver a acercarse a él ni como Harry ni fingiendo ser alguien más porque seguramente lo descubriría, nada de lo que había hecho valió la pena, si el castigo era estar lejos de Draco nada valía la pena, el camino a la sala común se le hizo más rápido de lo normal, con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza lo que menos quería era darle explicaciones a sus amigos pero se las debía, sobre todo por Ginny.

Al llegar a la sala común buscaron un lugar tranquilo para conversar, se sentaron en dos sofás enfrentados que estaban cerca de la chimenea, afortunadamente por la hora sus compañeros estaban aún en Hogsmeade y tenían tiempo para conversar sin interrupciones ni curiosos.

– Ahora sí nos dirás qué fue todo eso en el cabeza de puerco Harry – rugió Ron – Nos puedes explicar ¿qué hacías desnudo en una habitación con Malfoy y Nott?

– ¿Ellos te hicieron algo Harry? – preguntó Hermione visiblemente preocupada

Harry se ruborizo hasta las orejas – No es lo que piensan o tal vez si… pero es completamente culpa mía… yo creo que… necesito que ustedes… es una larga historia – respondió sin saber cómo comenzar

– Pues comienza a explicarte de una buena vez Harry – le gritó Ron con los dientes apretados.

– Antes de que Harry diga cualquier cosa debo decirles algo, quiero que me escuchen sobre todo tú Ron no quiero que me interrumpan – Dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie.

Ron estaba al borde de la desesperación, Harry pudo notar como su rostro se teñía de un rojo más intenso a medida que pasaban los segundos y apretaba los puños a tal punto que le temblaban las manos – Está bien – logro decir Ron después de respirar profundamente – habla.

– Bien, pues – Ginny suspiró antes de confesarse – tengo una relación con Pansy Parkinson – soltó de golpe y levantó una mano para indicarle silencio a Ron – llevamos ya un tiempo juntas y le pedí a Harry que me ayudara a ocultarlo

– ¡¿Qué demonios?! – Gritó Ron poniéndose de pie, Hermione lo tomo de un brazo y con dificultad lo obligó a sentarse.

– Dijimos que no íbamos a interrumpir Ron – le recordó la chica al pelirrojo.

– ¡No me interesa lo que dije Hermione! – gritó Ron aún sujeto por la chica – ¿No estás escuchando la estupidez que está diciendo Ginny? – el chico giró a enfrentar a su hermana – ¿qué significa eso de que tienes una estúpida relación con esa víbora? ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo Ginny?

– No pienso decir nada hasta que te calmes – Respondió Ginny cruzándose de brazos – Y Harry tampoco – completó al ver que su hermano giraba el rostro hacia el chico.

– ¡Que no piensan decir…! – Ron se puso de pie y comenzó a patear el sofá – ¡Maldita sea!¡Encuentro a mi mejor amigo desnudo haciendo quien sabe que con dos de las peores ratas de Slytherin y mi hermanita me dice que tiene una relación con otra de esas ratas! – ¡¿Como demonios quieren que me calme?!, Explíquenme de una buena vez que es lo que está sucediendo o…

Ginny caminó rápidamente hasta el – ¿O qué? – preguntó desafiando a su hermano – ¿vas a golpearnos?, ¿Vas a decirle a mamá? ¿O nos vas a dejar de hablar como siempre?

Harry suspiro fuertemente y se puso también de pie interponiéndose entre Ron y Ginny – escucha Ron, no todo puede ser siempre como a ti te parece, no tienes ningún derecho de amenazarnos ni castigarnos como si fuéramos niños pequeños, y como dice Ginny no vamos a tener esta conversación hasta que no demuestres algo de cordura.

– ¿Cordura? – Preguntó Ron abriendo mucho los ojos – ¿Ustedes dos vienen a hablarme de cordura? sí son los primeros que…

– ¡Basta! – Gritó Hermione – Ron siéntate aquí y cierra la boca o te lanzaré un hechizo para que te quedes quieto – la chica giró a ver a Ginny y a Harry – ustedes dos siéntense ahí y comiencen a explicar todo esto antes de que todos regresen de Hogsmeade.

Ron se sentó donde le indicaban y fijó su vista en la chimenea, Ginny y Harry compartieron una mirada y obedecieron también a Hermione, Ginny se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a continuar.

– La relación entre nosotras no es reciente, ya tenemos un tiempo juntas

Ron bufó y Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia

– Harry y yo estuvimos fingiendo estar juntos porque yo se lo pedí – Dijo Ginny adelantándose a la pregunta de Hermione – él y yo en realidad nunca tuvimos nada, solo necesitaba una excusa para verme con Pansy sin que sospecharan.

– ¿Por qué no nos dijiste de esto Ginny? – pregunto Hermione – Somos tus amigos

– ¿No acabas de ver lo que sucedió? – Respondió Ginny –No quería que Ron se pusiera en ese plan y comenzara a entrometerse en mi vida.

– Ginny ¿te estás escuchando? – Dijo Ron aparentemente más tranquilo – Dices que tienes una relación con Parkinson, ¿cómo no me voy a entrometer? Seguramente te dio una poción de amor y tú no te has dado cuenta – el chico se puso de pie y tomó a su hermana de la mano – yo puedo ayudarte.

Ginny se soltó de su agarre y resistió el impulso de golpear a su hermano – ¡No digas estupideces Ron! Pansy no hizo algo como eso, ella y yo nos queremos de verdad y para que te quede claro no te estoy pidiendo permiso ni estoy pidiendo que lo entiendas así que resígnate.

– ¿Para qué lo dijiste entonces si no querías que lo supiera? – dijo Ron alzando un poco la voz – ¿por qué no seguiste ocultándolo y ya?

– ¿Es por Parkinson que terminaste en esa habitación Harry? – Preguntó Hermione intentando relacionar los hechos – ¿Te tendió una trampa?

– Ella no haría algo así – Interrumpió Ginny

– ¡Entonces ¿qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?! – gritó Ron intentando ponerse nuevamente de pie, al parecer Hermione si lo había hechizado sin que él se diera cuenta – explíquense

– Me enamoré de Draco Malfoy – confesó Harry.

– ¿Que has dicho? – Dijo Hermione girando el rostro hacia su amigo escandalizada.

– No puedo creerlo – Se volvieron locos los dos – dijo Ron preocupado.

– Voy a contarles todo, pero no quiero interrupciones, y pongan atención porque solo lo diré una vez, es muy humillante como para estarlo repitiendo – Respondió Harry evitando ver a sus amigos.

– Cuando quieras – Apuro Ron

– Verán, cuando Ginny inició su relación con Pansy yo comencé también a conocerla y nos hicimos amigos –Harry se encogió más en su asiento ante la mirada de Hermione y se obligó a continuar – ella hablaba mucho de Malfoy y de lo maravilloso que era y yo siempre le decía que no me lo creía así que Pansy consiguió poción multijugos, al principio me hacía pasar por ella pero Malfoy es muy cercano a Pansy y yo no sabía cómo actuar con el – Harry tomo aire antes de continuar – así que Pansy decidió que tenía que estar presente para controlar la situación, durante esos días ella se encargaba de que Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott desaparecieran de la sala común para que Ginny y yo pudiéramos tomar su lugar, pero todo se salió de control porque Draco tenía una especie de Relación con Nott y un día mientras me hacía pasar por él, Draco me acorraló en el baño y no pude resistirme, nos dimos un beso y una cosa llevo a la otra y… – Harry noto que la confesión le estaba costando más de lo que pensó – utilice el cuerpo de Theo para acostarme con el.– Soltó y pudo entender por fin la molestia de Ginny, escucharse a sí mismo decirlo en voz alta lo hizo darse cuenta lo mal que se habia comportado, era una vergüenza y al parecer sus amigos también lo creían pues Hermione se tapó la boca con ambas manos y Ron tenía una mueca horrorizada.

– ¡Harry! Eso es horrible – dijo Hermione angustiada.

– Lo sé Hermione y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento – Harry estaba rojo de vergüenza y no se sentía capaz de mirar a sus amigos a la cara – Yo sé que Malfoy les parece una persona horrible, pero la forma como se comporta con sus amigos, en su hábitat junto a los demás Slytherins, él es inteligente, gracioso, misterioso, leal, es guapo y sensual, no pude resistirme y decidí seguir con eso, constantemente me veía con Draco a solas, cuando no pude más con la culpa se lo conté a Pansy pero ella no se molestó ni me delató con Malfoy, en lugar de eso ideó todo un plan en el que Draco y yo terminaríamos juntos, ella estaba segura de que iba a funcionar, pero tenía que seguir usando la imagen de Theo durante algún tiempo más y seguir actuando con Draco.

– Eso implicaba seguir acostándose con el – Menciono Hermione con decepción comprendiendo.

Harry asintió – Draco y Theo se dieron cuenta, no se desde cuándo lo sabían – negó con la cabeza – hice una cita con Malfoy, bueno no yo – Harry se detuvo un momento a pensar lo que iba a decir, pero se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena mentir – Pansy me dijo que Malfoy y Nott tenían la costumbre de invitar a alguien más con ellos durante los viajes a Hogsmeade.

– Claro – Dijo Hermione – sus famosos tríos.

Ron giro a mirar a la chica confundido – ¿Tu lo sabías? – preguntó

Bueno no es un secreto, muchos en el castillo lo saben, sobre todo porque algunos de los que han compartido cama con ellos se han dedicado a presumirlo – Respondió Hermione – y además es imposible no enterarse de los chismes cuando Lavender y Parvati son tus compañeras de habitación – Agrego.

Ron se giró hacia Harry – Harry por favor dime que no es lo que estoy pensando – pidió.

Harry se encogió de hombros antes de responder – Se suponía que la cita era entre Draco, Nott y yo, ¡pero Nott era yo! ¿lo entienden? El verdadero Nott nunca iba a llegar porque se suponía que no estaba enterado de nada, después de la cita le iba a pedir a Draco que nos siguiéramos viendo solo él y yo, y después Pansy se haría pasar por Nott y terminaría la relación que Malfoy tenía con él y así podríamos sacar por fin a Nott de todo el asunto.

– Pero no salió como planearon – Interrumpió Hermione.

– No, bueno en realidad no era un plan establecido, solo planeábamos los movimientos conforme se iban dando las cosas – Respondió Harry con pena – al principio pensé que estaba saliendo bien, que iba a lograrlo, Malfoy y yo la estábamos pasando bien y te lo juro Hermione que estuve a punto de decirle toda la verdad, pero me quedé dormido y al despertar estaba Theo con Malfoy en la cama, me confesaron que sabían todo, creían que era un plan para sacar información de Voldemort y los mortifagos – Harry suspiró profundamente – luego llegaron ustedes y ya saben que pasó después. Al parecer todos los amigos de Draco estaban enterados de lo que pasaba y se estaban riendo de la estupidez que demostramos, es la peor humillación que he recibido en la vida y todo por nada, yo no sé cómo pudo haber salido todo tan mal.

– ¡Por supuesto que iba a salir todo mal! – respondió Ginny – ¿alguna vez habían escuchado de un plan con tantos cabos sueltos? – preguntó en dirección a Ron y Hermione – ¡Se lo dije a Pansy! Para ser una Slytherin no es lo suficientemente astuta.

Ron aún estaba demasiado sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar pensar en su hermana – ¿Tú sabías todo esto? – Preguntó hacia Ginny con enojo.

– Si lo sabía – respondió mirando al suelo.

– ¿Y estuviste de acuerdo? – preguntó está vez Hermione sorprendida.

– Claro que no – Interrumpió Harry – Pansy y yo la estuvimos chantajeando para que no dijera nada.

– Varias veces estuve a punto de decirle a Malfoy toda la verdad, pero Pansy estaba empeñada con eso y siempre lo impedía – Respondió Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos – incluso terminé con ella para ver si eso cambiaba las cosas, pero solo las empeoró.

– No puedo creerlo Harry, de ti no – dijo Hermione a punto de llorar.

– Demonios Harry, Malfoy es una mierda de persona, pero no creo que mereciera algo así – Agregó Ron

– Lo sé, me comporte como una mierda con el

– No sólo con el Harry ¿no entiendes? – regañó Hermione – Involucraste a Theodore Nott también, usaste su cuerpo sin su consentimiento, violaste su privacidad y engañaste a Malfoy para que se acostara contigo.

– ¡Lo sé Hermione! Y lo arruiné todo porque me enamoré de Draco y ahora no puedo acercarme a él y ese es el peor castigo.

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer para arreglarlo? – preguntó Ginny.

– Nada – respondió Harry secamente.

– ¿Nada? No, Harry tienes que arreglar todo este desastre, Malfoy y Nott se merecen una disculpa – dijo Hermione.

– No sé qué pueda hacer para arreglarlo – dijo Harry cubriéndose el rostro con las manos – no creo que quieran aceptar mis disculpas y no pienso pararme frente a ellos nunca más.

Ginny se puso de pie, tenía una mueca muy parecida a la de Ron, estaba roja del enojo – Te advertí que esto iba a pasar y me dijiste que tenías todo controlado, me hicieron cómplice de todo este asunto ¿y ahora dices que no puedes hacer nada para arreglarlo? – dijo con molestia – Ni siquiera tienes el valor de pedir disculpas, ¿Qué pasa contigo Harry? No te reconozco – agregó antes de levantarse y salir casi corriendo de la sala común.

– Creo que lo que hiciste está muy mal, pero considero que ya pagaste con esa humillación – Dijo Ron hacia Harry – ¿Tu no lo crees Hermione? – preguntó hacía la chica.

– No Ron, no lo creo – Hermione se puso de pie y jalo al pelirrojo de un brazo – Ginny tiene razón Harry, tienes que arreglar esto, no puedes dejarlo así – dijo y caminó hacia la puerta seguida por Ron.

Harry solo se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a su habitación dispuesto a dormir hasta que terminara el curso para irse y nunca regresar.

Ginny iba caminando por los jardines dispuesta a pensar en algo para arreglar las cosas, ya no podía más con la culpa, ella pudo haber hecho la diferencia, era tan culpable como Harry y Pansy, Al pasar por la entrada principal del castillo pudo ver a Malfoy llegando junto a Nott y Zabini, con pasos decididos camino hasta ellos y se paró frente a Malfoy sin saber que decir.

– ¿Qué quieres Weasley? – pregunto Draco harto de todos esos Gryffindors – Hazte a un lado.

– No – respondió Ginny levantando la vista hacia el – necesito decirte algo, a ti y a Nott.

– ¿Qué? Dime qué no vienes a reclamar por lo que le pasó a Potter porque de verdad no tenemos ni ganas ni tiempo de pelear por eso – Alegó Theo.

– No – Ginny suspiró – ¿Crees que pueda hablar con ustedes a solas? – preguntó viendo a Zabini de reojo.

Blaise rodo los ojos y antes de que se alejara Draco se adelantó a responder – ni lo sueñes Weasley, Zabini es uno de nuestros mejores amigos, así que si quieres decirnos algo debes decirlo frente a él.

– Está bien – acepto Ginny – pero vamos a otro lado, no tardan en llegar el resto de Hogsmeade.

– Draco señalo la entrada y los cuatro chicos caminaron hacia uno de los pasillos de una zona inutilizada del castillo

– Aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente – Dijo Malfoy deteniéndose frente a una puerta que parecía sellada, hizo un movimiento de varita y la puerta se abrió dejando ver una sala con sillones negros y estanterías llenas de diferentes cosas por todas las paredes.

– Nunca había venido aquí – dijo Ginny sorprendida.

– Ni volverás a entrar Weasley está sala es nuestra, nos llevó demasiado tiempo acondicionarla – respondió Blaise con enojo.

– ¿Ustedes hicieron esto? – preguntó Ginny acariciando uno de los estantes con los dedos.

– Si, nosotros lo hicimos – respondió Draco – pero eso no importa ahora, habla ya antes de que me arrepienta

Ginny asintió con la cabeza antes de levantar la vista hacia ellos – Quería pedirles una disculpa.

Los tres chicos giraron a verla con sorpresa

– ¿Como dices? – preguntó Theo sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– Yo sabía que Harry se estaba haciendo pasar por ti – dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a Theo – y sabía que estaba engañando a Malfoy – giró a ver a Draco – quise decírtelo muchas veces, pero no pude porque Pansy…

– Que tontería – comentó Blaise con una mueca de asco sin dejar a la chica continuar.

Ginny agradeció que Blaise no se hubiera ido– También me disculpo contigo Zabini.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Zabini sorprendido – ¿Conmigo por qué?

– Yo me hice pasar por ti más de una vez. – Le confesó la chica avergonzada.

– ¡Joder!

– Escuchen chicos – pidió Ginny – Sé que nosotros no podremos ser amigos nunca, pero de verdad quiero que sepan que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con esto, intenté de todas las maneras posibles que Harry y Pansy pararan, pero no lo logré.

– No sé qué esperas que te diga Weasley, no confío en ti ni en tus disculpas, pero buen intento – Respondió Draco.

– Ginny se encogió de hombros – yo solo necesitaba decirles esto, pedirles disculpas por lo que hice, aceptarlas o no está en ustedes – ante la mirada sorprendida de los tres chicos y sintiéndose más tranquila Ginny salió y caminó rumbo a su sala común, esa disculpa le había quitado un gran peso de encima pero no le quitó la culpa del todo.

Los tres chicos decidieron quedarse un rato más en su sala privada, ninguno tenía ganas de irse a la sala común y encontrarse con Pansy. Blaise y Draco estaban jugando ajedrez mientras Theo leía un libro sobre el sofá cuando sintieron una corriente de magia intentando abrir la puerta de su sala privada.

– Te dije que fue una mala idea traer a Weasley aquí, seguramente es ella la que está intentando entrar – comentó Blaise hacia Draco.

– Pues abre la puerta y regrésala por donde vino – intervino Theo con fastidio.

Blaise se levantó y con pasos rápidos llegó hasta la puerta, dispuesto a gritarle a la Weasley hasta que decidiera irse, en cuanto abrió la puerta fue lanzado hacia atrás.

– ¿Me pueden explicar porque cambiaron la contraseña para entrar sin avisarme? – Dijo Pansy entrando a la sala, se veía muy segura, pero en cuanto vio a Theo su mirada flaqueo, los tres chicos pudieron leer en sus ojos el miedo y el nerviosismo que nadie más que ellos habrían notado en cualquier otra circunstancia.

– Tal vez sea porque a ninguno de nosotros le interesa compartir esta sala contigo – respondió Theo en tono tranquilo volviendo la vista a su libro.

– ¿Porque no querrían compartir esta sala conmigo? Somos amigos – Pregunto Pansy fingiendo inocencia.

Blaise soltó una carcajada que puso a Pansy aún más nerviosa

– ¿Porque no te largas Parkinson? – Dijo Draco mientras fingía analizar su siguiente movimiento en el tablero de ajedrez.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – cuestionó la chica – ¿porque me tratan así?

– ¿El hecho de que nos vendieras te parece poco? – Preguntó Draco dejando el tablero de ajedrez a un lado.

– ¿De qué hablan? No estoy entendiendo nada

– Deja de hacerte la tonta que no te queda – Le dijo Zabini caminando para quedar frente a ella.

– Tu nunca me habías hablado así – Dijo Pansy sorprendida.

– Pues acostúmbrate porque perdiste todo el respeto que pudimos llegar a tenerte alguna vez – Respondió Draco, con molestia.

– Es injusto lo que están haciendo conmigo, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que están diciendo – Pansy de dirigió a Draco – Draco ¿puedes explicarme esto?

– Mira Pansy, resulta que Potter se estuvo haciendo pasar por Theo con ayuda de poción multijugos para acostarse conmigo, y Weasley comadrejita menor se hizo pasar por Blaise, todo esto pasó con la ayuda de una supuesta amiga que teníamos, ¡espera! ¡Esa supuesta amiga eres tú! Creo que por eso ya no queremos que entres aquí – Draco sonrió ante la cara de perplejidad de Pansy – ¿qué pasa Parkinson? ¿Creíste que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta de nada?, ¿Que tu engaño iba a durar eternamente y no iba a tener consecuencias?

– Chicos yo no sé quién les dijo eso, yo no hice nada, déjenme explicarles.

– ¿Explicarnos qué? ¿Que nos vendiste a Potter y sus amigos?, Ya lo sabemos, lo que realmente queremos ahora es que te vayas por donde llegaste y te olvides de que alguna vez fuimos amigos – Dijo Theo.

– Draco no puedes hacerme esto, me prometiste que no me ibas a dejar sola nunca.

– ¿Tú crees que me importa esa estúpida promesa después de todo lo que hiciste? – Dijo Draco con burla – mejor hazte un favor y dile a tu padre que nuestro compromiso está cancelado, más te vale que lo convenzas de romper ese contrato o le diré a mi padre todo lo que hiciste, sabes perfectamente que él no será tan benevolente como yo.

– Draco – Dijo Pansy en tono de súplica – no puedes hacerme esto.

– Ya lo estoy haciendo.

– Chicos por favor escúchenme – pidió Pansy aguantando el llanto.

– Vete de una vez si no quieres que le digamos a todos que dejaste entrar a dos Gryffindors a nuestra sala común, no creo que a nuestros compañeros les haga mucha gracia – Amenazó Blaise.

Pansy Les dirigió una mirada de pena antes de salir de la sala, caminó por el desierto pasillo y en cuanto giró la esquina del pasillo se soltó a llorar.

– ¿Pueden creer el tiempo que llevábamos sin entrar aquí? – preguntó Blaise saliendo y cerrando la puerta de la sala tras el.

– Fue demasiado, incluso creo que necesita una remodelación – agrego Theo.

– Estaba pensando lo mismo, nuevos sillones y una nueva mesa para jugar snap – Dijo Draco hacia su amigo.

– Podemos hacerlo la siguiente salida mientras estemos por Hogsmeade – sugirió Blaise – iremos a buscar los muebles nuevos y hacemos doble pedido de whisky de fuego, unas cuantas botellas de vino y hacemos una reunión privada para reinaugurar el lugar.

– Es una buena idea – aceptó Draco

La semana había pasado tranquilamente y sin incidentes, Potter no se había aparecido por la clase de pociones la cual era la única que compartían Gryffindor y Slytherin y había evitado aparecer por el gran comedor, Draco había estado gustoso con eso pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría al ver a Potter. Pansy por su lado se mantenía a distancia de ellos, algunas veces sola y algunas veces en compañía de Millicent que al parecer no se habia dado cuenta de la recién enemistad entre ella y Draco, el resto de sus compañeras de habitación se habían alejado de ella en cuanto notaron que ya no era amiga del príncipe de Slytherin y Draco sabía que se alejaban de ella con el fin de no tener problemas con él lo cual le hacía sentir una pequeña punzada de remordimiento.

Hermione llevaba toda la semana intentando obligar a Harry a presentarse en clase de pociones sin éxito alguno, y obligo a Ron a dejar de guardarle comida del gran comedor, pero solo consiguió que Harry comenzara a salir por las noches rumbo a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, desesperada con la situación al ver a Harry hundirse cada vez más en una especie de depresión, Hermione no aguanto más y decidió hablar con Ginny para pedirle ayuda.

– Por favor, Ginny habla con Malfoy – Le pidió Hermione a la chica por decima vez.

– Dije que no – respondió Ginny molesta – Harry tiene que ir a arreglar sus problemas él solito, me dejo muy en claro que era un hombre grande e inteligente que no necesitaba ayuda así que bien puede tomar esa actitud y plantarse frente a Malfoy a pedirle la disculpa que se merece.

– Sabes que no lo hará Ginny, lo conoces – le dijo Hermione suplicante – esto no puede seguir así, ¡Harry está en depresión por el!

– Bueno pues ese ya no es mi asunto, su brillante plan me dejo muchos problemas y prefiero arreglar los míos que ayudarlo a arreglar los suyos los cuales en primer lugar no tendría si me hubiera hecho caso y se hubiera retirado antes de que todo le explotara en la cara – le dijo Ginny sabiendo que estaba siendo demasiado dura con su amigo pero aunque lo intentaba no podía evitarlo, Harry se lo había ganado a pulso no solo por lo que le hizo a Malfoy también por haberse comportado con ella como un patán.

– ¿Sabes que creo Ginny? – le preguntó Hermione recurriendo a su última opción y rogándole a Merlín que Ron no se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de decir– creo que se lo debes – A la chica no le hubiera gustado decirle eso, pero estaba desesperada por ayudar a su amigo – Harry te salvó de Voldemort en la cámara, si no fuera por el no estarías aquí.

– ¿Y crees que no lo sé? – preguntó Ginny acercándose peligrosamente a la chica, Hermione estaba sorprendida, no era esa la reacción que habia esperado – Harry se pasó recordándomelo todos los días – Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto impresionado de su amiga – así como lo escuchaste Hermione, cada vez que intentaba hablar con Malfoy para decirle la verdad Harry salía con el mismo argumento "Perdón Ginny pero me lo debes, he hecho muchas cosas por ti" "Te salve la vida en la cámara" "Te ayude a ocultar tú relación con Pansy" – Ginny habia intentado imitar el tono de voz de Harry al decir eso – ¿No te parece que ya es demasiado chantaje Hermione?

Hermione no pudo ocultar su mueca de sorpresa y molestia – No puedo creer que Harry te haya echado en cara todo eso, se pasó de la raya.

– No seas hipócrita Hermione – le espetó Ginny – tú ni siquiera estabas consciente cuando sucedió lo de la cámara de los secretos y me lo acabas de echar en cara, ¿Por qué crees que Harry que es el verdadero héroe no lo haría?

Hermione se sonrojo hasta las orejas, al parecer se le había olvidado de que ella misma había intentado chantajearla hacia menos de tres minutos, Ginny bufó y se giró sobre sus talones para salir de la sala común dejando a Hermione de pie frente a la chimenea luciendo bastante avergonzada, si Hermione quería que ella hiciera algo por Harry bien, ella iba a hacer algo por Harry, pero a su manera.

La tarde del Jueves Draco caminaba por uno de los pasillos junto a Theo, repasando los deberes que tenían que entregar al otro día, pronto Theo se despidió de él y se dirigió a su clase de Alquimia mientras Draco caminaba rumbo a su clase de runas antiguas, Blaise estaba también en esa clase pero habia desaparecido con Daphne Greengrass incluso antes de que terminara la clase anterior, antes de llegar al aula una mano lo tomó de la muñeca y lo condujo hacia un pasillo que no habia visto antes.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco al ver a Ginny de pie frente a él

– ¿Quién demonios te crees para andarme jaloneando comadrejita? – preguntó Draco con desprecio.

– Malfoy tengo que hablar contigo – respondió Ginny fingiendo no haber escuchado lo anterior.

– Justo en este momento no puedo, tengo clase de runas antiguas y no me apetece llegar tarde, ¿Por qué no haces una cita con mi asistente? Tal vez te pueda atender en uno o dos años.

– Eres un idiota.

– Y tú una patada en los huevos, ¿Qué quieres?

– Hablar sobre Harry.

– No tengo nada que hablar sobre él ni contigo ni con nadie ¿De verdad piensas que después de todo lo que hizo me interesa saber de él?

– Vamos Malfoy sabes que todo lo que hizo lo hizo para estar cerca de ti.

– ¡Ah sí, lo habia olvidado! ¡eso es lo que él dijo!, tienes razón creo que Potter hizo el valiente y heroico esfuerzo de hacerse pasar por Theo con el fin de estar cerca de mí, cuidarme y protegerme y de paso acostarse conmigo aprovechándose de su falsa imagen – Draco se llevó ambas manos al pecho colocando una sobre la otra – nunca habían hecho algo tan romántico por mí. ¡oh! ¡Tengo una increíble idea! ¿Porque no le dices a Potter que lo veo la próxima salida a Hogsmeade en la tienda de té de Madame Tudipié? – Respondió Malfoy con voz chillona.

– Ya entendí el sarcasmo Malfoy, ya sé que estuvo mal todo lo que hizo y que no tiene justificación.

– Oh Weasley No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que lo entiendes – Dijo el chico sin cambiar aun su tono de voz.

– Idiota – le dijo Ginny con enojo.

– No tengo porque estar soportando esto Weasley así que me voy.

– No espera – respondió la chica tomando a Draco de la muñeca.

– Suéltame maldita sea – Malfoy se habia sacudido la mano de Ginny y estaba cada vez más molesto.

– Malfoy yo te puedo ayudar si quieres vengarte de el

– No me digas, ¿Y porque piensas que a mí me interesa vengarme?

– Te conozco, sé que no vas a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer más infeliz a Harry, aunque solo sea por un tiempo

– Estás mal de la cabeza Weasley.

– Solo creo que juntos podemos molestarlo un poquito – Le dijo Ginny con un intento de sonrisa.

– ¿No se supone que Potter es tu amigo?

– Si, pero me la debe y a ti también.

– Está bien te voy a escuchar, y no estoy diciendo que si todavía – dijo al ver la sonrisa de Ginny – primero hay que ver que ofreces, pero no hablaremos aquí, te veré en la sala privada después de la última clase, nada de trampas Weasley – advirtió el chico.

– Claro – respondió Ginny emocionada.

– Y tienes que ir sola.

– Por supuesto.

– Y Blaise y Theo van a estar presentes – agrego Draco.

– Está bien, de todas maneras, creo que los vamos a necesitar.

– Bien – Respondió Draco y caminó con rapidez a su clase.

– Draco no creo que sea buena idea – Le dijo Nott cuando llegaron a la sala privada.

– Sí, creo que fue suficiente con lo que pasó en el cabeza de puerco – Añadió Blaise.

– Ya les dije que no vamos a hacer nada, solo vamos a escuchar el plan de la Weasley y considerarlo. – Recitó Draco por novena vez.

– Está bien – Aceptó Blaise – pero que sea la última vez que entra en nuestra sala privada.

– Ya lo veremos. – Les respondió el chico.

– Creo que ya llegó – Les dijo Theo cuando la puerta se ilumino ligeramente, señal de que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

Draco se apresuró a abrir y dejo pasar a Ginny al comprobar que estaba sola, con una mano le señalo una silla frente la mesa en la que sus dos amigos ya estaban esperando.

– Al grano Weasley ¿Qué propones? – Preguntó Blaise en cuanto la chica se sentó.

– Antes que nada, necesito que me den una dosis de veritaserum – Pidió Ginny – haremos un interrogatorio.

– ¿De que estas hablando Weasley? ¿De dónde esperas que saquemos veritaserum?

– Se que tienen, Pansy me lo dijo – Respondió Ginny con tranquilidad – No le diré a nadie, les doy mi palabra.

– Aunque tuviéramos veritaserum ¿Por qué te la daríamos?, ninguno de nosotros aceptará un interrogatorio.

– El veritaserum es para mí y el interrogatorio lo harán ustedes. – Le respondió Ginny sorprendiendo a los tres chicos.

– Muy bien Weasley, bébelo todo – Le dijo Draco acercándole un vaso con jugo de calabaza y unas gotas de veritaserum.

– Les voy a contar todo, y con el veritaserum estarán seguros de que no miento – Les dijo Ginny antes de beber todo el contenido del vaso

Blaise le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Draco para que comenzara con el interrogatorio

– ¿Como te llamas?

– Ginebra Weasley

– ¿Cuál de tus hermanos te cae peor?

– Percy – Respondió automáticamente la chica observando a Draco con molestia.

– Esta bien, solo era una prueba – Dijo Draco sonriendo – ¿Dime porque me quieres ayudar?

– Porque creo que Harry necesita que le den su merecido.

– ¿Porque Potter planeo todo esto?

– Porque se enamoró de ti

La respuesta de Ginny dejo a Draco en una especie de shock, ante su silencio Blaise decidió continuar con las preguntas – ¿Cuál era el plan de Potter y Pansy?

– Al principio Pansy solo quería demostrarnos que ustedes no son tan malos como pensamos, pero Harry se enamoró de Malfoy y decidieron crear todo lo de la cita falsa para que Harry pudiera conquistarlo.

– ¿En qué les iba a ayudar hacerse pasar por Theo?

– Podían hacer creer a Malfoy que tendría una cita con Nott y con Harry, pero Pansy iba a encerrar a Nott hasta que todo pasara y así Malfoy y Harry podían estar solos, después Harry invitaría a Malfoy a salir y se olvidarían de Nott.

– ¿Como pensaron que eso iba a funcionar? – Preguntó Theo sorprendido.

Aunque no era una pregunta legitima Ginny tuvo la necesidad de responder– Pansy decía que solo habia que tener todo controlado hasta que Harry y Malfoy estuvieran juntos, ella pensaba que después de eso a Malfoy no le iba a importar toda la farsa porque Malfoy está enamorado de Harry.

– ¿Que yo que? – Preguntó Draco saliendo del shock.

– Pansy dice que estas enamorado de Harry.

– ¿O sea que pensaban decirle a Draco todo lo que hicieron después de que ellos estuvieran juntos?

– Si, para ellos era como un romántico plan de conquista.

– ¿En qué universo eso fue un romántico plan? – Preguntó Theo molesto.

– En el universo en el que Harry y Pansy estaban encerrados. – Respondió Ginny – Mira Malfoy, a pesar de todo lo que Harry hizo es mi amigo y él te quiere, de verdad lo hace, es un idiota y un cobarde y todo, pero me consta que todo lo hizo porque le parecio la única manera de estar contigo, tan solo piénsalo, tú y él no se llevan bien y jamás hubieras aceptado ningún tipo de acercamiento que no fuera de odio, si tu sientes algo por él aunque sea que solo te guste un poco creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, él no es malo aunque ahora lo parece, date una oportunidad con él, dale una oportunidad de explicarse y pedirte disculpas.

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio analizando la declaración hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

– ¿Ahora eres su defensora? – Preguntó el chico – ¿Ya no te interesa darle su merecido?

– Ah no, eso ni lo pienses, Harry se merece una lección y yo te voy a ayudar, pero después de eso tú y el podrían tener una cita en el salón de té de Madame Tudipié – Sugirió Ginny guiñando un ojo.

– ¿Y cuál es el plan? – Preguntó Blaise sonriendo.

– Hacer que Harry se dé cuenta de que necesita a Malfoy y no puede vivir sin el.

– Genial – Respondió el chico ignorando las muecas de desagrado que Draco y Theo tenían en ese momento.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. El plan B

**¡Hola a todos!**

**¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo!**

**¡Ya casi se termina esta ****historia yeiii!**

* * *

– ¡Hermione! de verdad no creo que sea buena idea – dijo Ron caminando detrás de su amiga.

– ¡Harry lleva más de dos semanas encerrado, Ron! Tal vez esto lo haga reaccionar – Le respondió Hermione caminando rumbo al dormitorio de los chicos a buscar a Harry.

– Pero no confío en ella.

– Yo tampoco – aceptó la chica – pero no se me ocurre nada más.

Hermione se detuvo frente a la puerta y tocó un par de veces, al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar

– ¿Lo ves? – dijo Ron cuando estuvieron dentro – está dormido, cuando despierte le diremos que vino a buscarlo.

– No, Ron, se lo diremos ahora – Le dijo Hermione – ¡Harry! – llamó la chica a su amigo que estaba tumbado en la cama aparentemente dormido.

Harry se removió en la cama, pero no dio señales de estar despierto.

– ¡Harry! – volvió a llamar Hermione esta vez agitando a su amigo.

– ¿Que pasa Hermione? – respondió Harry molesto sentándose sobre la cama, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no habia estado dormido realmente.

– Tienes que salir de aquí

– Ya te dije que no quiero salir Hermione ¿porque no lo entiendes?

– Parkinson te está buscando afuera – Avisó Ron

– ¿Pansy? – Preguntó Harry confundido.

– ¿Conoces otra Parkinson? – le preguntó Hermione con los brazos cruzados.

Harry se puso de pie de un salto y caminó para encontrarse con la chica, Hermione y Ron se sorprendieron de la rapidez en que su amigo había reaccionado ante ese llamado.

– Te lo dije – le dijo Hermione al pelirrojo que solo se encogió de Hombros.

– Hola Harry – saludó Pansy Al ver a Harry llegar.

– Pansy, ¿qué sucede? Te vez muy mal.

– Gracias, es justo lo que quería escuchar.

– Lo siento, es que no te ves mal, o sea no te ves fea ni nada de eso – Pansy solo rodó los ojos – Te ves… – intento corregir Harry.

– Lo vas a empeorar – le advirtió Pansy.

– lo siento, pero ¿qué es lo que pasa?

– Perdí a mi novia y a mis mejores amigos solo eso. – le respondió la chica con sarcasmo.

– y ¿estas triste? – le preguntó Harry sin saber que decir.

– Pues lo estoy, un poco. – aceptó la chica intentando impedir que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

– Vamos, hablemos en otro lugar. – le dijo Harry harto de las miradas que sus compañeros Gryffindor le dirigían al verlo fuera de su sala común platicando con Pansy.

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del colegio con las miradas curiosas de más de uno hasta llegar a un lugar alejado de oídos indiscretos

– ¿Que es tan malo Pansy?

– Ya nadie me habla Harry, y cuando digo nadie es realmente nadie, mis compañeros de Slytherin se dieron cuenta de que ya no soy amiga de Draco y me evitan para no tener problemas con él. – Le soltó la chica rápidamente – solo puedo hablar contigo y en realidad ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo aquí si tú también has estado ignorándome.

– Yo pensé que no era correcto hablarte, con todo lo que pasó pensé que te podían estar vigilando o algo así, esperaba que las cosas se calmaran para no empeorarlo.

– No puede empeorarse más que esto, Draco sabe que yo te ayudé en todo, vine a tu sala común a buscarte y le pregunté a más de diez Gryffindors por ti, aunque nadie quiso ayudarme, estaba a punto de ponerme a gritar tu nombre cuando Granger llegó.

– Bueno, pero ahora estamos aquí hablando y creo que tú eres la única que no va a mirarme o tratarme diferente después de todo lo que pasó, solo tú y yo podemos entender por lo que estamos pasando.

–Me enteré de que Ginny les ha dicho a todos que ustedes dos terminaron. – le dijo Pansy – supongo que Wealsey y Granger ya lo saben todo, ¿Ellos se alejaron de ti después de saber lo que pasó?

– No, en realidad ellos fingen que están bien conmigo y se preocupan por mí – Harry soltó un suspiro – pero sé que Ron está molesto por que le mentí acerca de mi relación con Ginny y por qué no confíe en él y no le dije cuando comencé a enamorarme de Draco, Hermione está molesta por que cree que lo que le hice a Draco es horrible, y por qué preferí tu ayuda antes que la suya.

– Es una mierda – suspiró Pansy – y ¿qué pasa con Ginny? – Preguntó la chica después de unos segundos de silencio – intenté hablar con ella, pero me mandó al diablo.

– a mí tampoco me habla y cuando lo hace solo es para decir "te lo dije" – Harry dudó un poco antes de seguir hablando – creo que se ha hecho amiga de Draco.

– ¿quien? ¿Ginny? – Preguntó Pansy sorprendida.

– sí, varias veces he visto que se reúne con ellos.

– ¿con ellos te refieres a?

– Draco, Zabini y Nott, Se reúnen en un aula del segundo piso, casi siempre a estas horas – Harry sacó el mapa del bolsillo de su túnica y lo extendió dejando a Pansy verlo – ves, aquí están – le dijo señalándole el aula en la que se reunían – la verdad es que no sé qué pueden hacer tanto tiempo en un aula abandonada que seguramente está llena de polvo, pero parece que les gusta estar ahí.

– es que no es un aula abandonada – respondió Pansy – Lo era, pero Draco, Blaise y Theo la acondicionaron cuando estábamos en tercer año, es una especie de sala privada – Pansy arrugó el ceño ligeramente – me parece extraño que dejen a Ginny entrar ahí, los únicos que tienen permiso para entrar son ellos tres y algunas veces invitan a algunos compañeros cercanos de Slytherin, son realmente celosos cuando se trata de esa sala.

– ¿solo ellos pueden entrar ahí? – preguntó Harry – ¿cómo consiguieron hacer eso?

– Tienen un permiso de Snape, ellos juraron que querían el lugar para estudiar y Snape fingió que les creía y les dio el permiso así que pusieron contraseña y reconocimiento de varita en el pomo de la puerta, los tres enviaron algunas cartas a sus respectivos Padres y pronto estuvo todo el lugar limpio y amueblado.

– nunca creí que algo así pudiera hacerse dentro de la escuela.

– Bueno, pero eso no importa – Dijo Pansy haciendo un movimiento con la mano para restarle importancia – lo que realmente tenemos que pensar es cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento.

– ¿De que estás hablando? – Preguntó Harry confundido.

– De tu plan de conquista – Respondió Pansy – obvio.

– Pansy, ya no pienso hacer nada, todo se echó a perder.

– Eso no es verdad Harry – le dijo la chica – no podemos rendirnos porque todo regresará a la normalidad solo si logras conquistar a Draco.

– ¡Pero se enteró de todo lo que estaba pasando! – chilló Harry.

– Harry, soy una Slytherin, ya había contemplado esa posibilidad y nos dificultó el proceso, pero no hizo imposible el objetivo

– No estoy seguro de eso.

– Pero yo sí – respondió Pansy enérgicamente – no te desanimes Harry, Draco realmente te quiere, solo hay que sacar ese sentimiento a la luz.

– No lo sé Pansy, todo está muy mal, no quiero arruinarlo más.

– Draco se dio cuenta de todo Harry, nada puede salir peor – le dijo Pansy – ahora solo hay que concentrarnos en el plan b.

– ¿tienes un plan b?

– recién comencé a pensar en él.

Harry suspiró – ¿entonces que vamos a hacer?

Pansy sonrió – lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que Draco se dé cuenta de que no te interesa.

– ¿Cómo?

– Vamos a fingir que lo que pasó fue una apuesta, seguramente el piensa que hiciste todo eso para sacarle algún tipo de información, Draco no se puede enterar de que te gusta realmente y mucho menos de que estás enamorado de él.

– Pero yo creo que eso no se va a poder porque yo le dije a Draco que me gustaba. – le confesó Harry tímidamente.

– ¿Se lo dijiste? – preguntó Pansy asombrada – ¿Cuándo?

– Cuando el me preguntó porque había hecho todo eso.

– Ah, supongo que fue una reacción normal, pero ahora nos tenemos que encargar de que el piense que en realidad no te gusta.

– Pero si ya está molesto y nosotros le hacemos creer que solo lo usé ¿no va a empeorar todo?

– No te preocupes por eso Harry, al principio si empeorará, pero con el tiempo todo se va a acomodar, confía en mí.

– No lo sé.

– Vamos, de todas maneras ya no tenemos nada que perder, es un ganar–ganar.

– Si tú lo dices. – Aceptó el chico.

Pansy solo sonrió en respuesta y se abrazó a él.

**ooooo**

Harry llevaba media hora siguiendo a Draco por todo el colegio, esperando a que sus amigos se alejaran para poder hablar con él, por suerte Draco se despidió de sus amigos diciendo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca a entregar un libro así que lo siguió de cerca y decidió esperar en el pasillo, Draco ya iba de regreso a su sala común después de regresar el libro cuando Harry literalmente se le apareció al final del pasillo. Draco tenía tanto tiempo sin verlo que no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, caminó con pasos lentos y elegantes, con la frente en alto y una mirada que fingía que no había notado su presencia, para su sorpresa Harry le habló cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca.

– Malfoy, necesito hablar contigo. – le dijo Harry cuando se cruzaron.

Draco lo ignoró lo mejor que pudo y siguió caminando

– Malfoy – volvió a llamar Harry tomando a Draco de un brazo.

– Que sucede contigo imbécil – respondió Draco girando a verlo – ah eres tú Potter ¿Qué quieres?

– Hablar contigo, Solo son unos minutos – agregó al ver al rubio arquear la ceja.

– Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar. – Le respondió Draco con molestia.

– Sí, tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar y me vas a escuchar te guste o no. – Le dijo Harry con seriedad.

Draco se lo pensó un poco y finalmente asintió, conocía a Potter lo suficiente como para saber que si no iba con él lo obligaría de alguna forma

Harry suspiró al ver a Draco asentir, si el chico volvía a negarse habría huido sin insistir más. – Yo quería hablar de lo que pasó.

– no entiendo porque, o para que, todo está muy claro. – le respondió Draco en tono frio.

– no quiero que te lleves una idea equivocada de todo esto.

Draco soltó una carcajada – ¿idea equivocada? – preguntó – ¿de qué mierda estás hablando?, Eres un pervertido, aprovechado y estúpido además que pensó que se podía acostar conmigo y que nunca me iba a dar cuenta de que estaba suplantando a uno de mis mejores amigos de toda la vida.

– eso no es… – comenzó a decir Harry con vergüenza.

– eso es exactamente lo que es, Potter.

– ¿por qué seguiste el juego a pesar de que sabías todo? – preguntó Harry sin contenerse.

– eres un buen revolcón, y el cuerpo de Theo me encanta, así que a pesar de saber que eras tu disfrutaba de esos encuentros.

Harry decidió ignorar el dolor que sintió en el pecho al escuchar esa declaración del rubio y se obligó a continuar con el plan de Pansy – En fin, lo que quería que supieras es que no hice esto con ningún fin de dañar a nadie y no esperaba que te dieras cuenta, no quiero que pienses que estuve haciendo esto por algún interés.

– ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto entonces?

– Pues es obvio – respondió Harry, Draco solo lo miró sin entender– Hice una apuesta con Ron.

– ¿Apuesta? – preguntó Draco con sorpresa.

– Si, ya sabes, le aposté que yo podía acostarme contigo – Dijo Harry.

– Eso no es verdad. – Le respondió Draco con seguridad.

– Si que lo es, y lo logré ¿no es así? Fue difícil y tuve que trabajarlo, pero funcionó al final, ahora Ron me debe unos galeones, pero no te preocupes no se lo voy a decir a nadie, solo Ron y yo conocemos la verdad – Agregó Harry guiñando un ojo.

– Ya veo… – Draco se permitió sonreír un poco – ¿Y cómo le va a hacer Weasley para pagarte ese dinero?

– ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó Harry descolocado, definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando.

– Que mal amigo eres, Weasley no tiene en qué caerse muerto y aun así tú le vas a quitar los pocos galeones que tiene, si es que los tiene.

– Yo no voy a quitarle nada a Ron… – interrumpió Harry – no soy un mal amigo y…

Draco suspiró – Potter, Potter, Potter, ojalá fueras mejor mintiendo, que lástima me das de verdad…

– Te estoy diciendo la verdad

– ahh ¿en serio?, pues no estás haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque no te creo nada.

– Puedes ir a preguntarle a Ron si quieres.

– Potter, sé que estás enamorado de mi – Dijo Draco de pronto haciendo a Harry palidecer.

– Eso no es cierto… – comenzó a decir Harry

Draco lo ignoró y se pegó a él tomándolo por la cintura, Harry simplemente se quedó paralizado sintiendo el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio – mírame a los ojos y dime qué no estás enamorado de mi – le dijo Draco, Harry pudo sentir el aliento de Draco a centímetros de sus labios y supo que definitivamente estaba enamorado de él, pero decidió no responder simplemente se dedicó a sentir la cercanía de Draco por unos segundos.

– La apuesta, con Ron – comenzó a balbucear Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado en silencio.

– Yo también estoy enamorado de ti – Agregó Draco ignorándolo y aún pegado a él, tanto que bastaba con inclinar ligeramente la cabeza para poder unir sus labios.

– ¿En serio, tu? … – comenzó a preguntar Harry con esperanza y recurriendo a todo su auto control para separarse un poco y poder ver a Draco a los ojos.

Draco lo soltó y comenzó a reírse – ¿Lo ves Potter? Mentir es muy sencillo, solo necesitas práctica. – Dicho esto Draco caminó elegantemente rumbo a su sala común dejando a Harry plantado en su sitio con una mueca de desilusión.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Pansy viéndolo llegar

– Mal, Malfoy sabe que lo quiero.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede saber eso?

– No lo sé… – respondió Harry pensando – Ginny debió decírselo…

– ¡Cierto! No había pensado en eso, ya se me hacía raro que estuvieran tanto tiempo juntos.

– Bueno, pero él ya lo sabe, yo creo que lo mejor es dejar esto así, no quiero que utilice eso para burlarse de mi o algo por el estilo.

– El no haría eso – respondió Pansy – a demás ya te dije que el siente lo mismo por ti.

– Pansy yo no estoy tan seguro de eso.

– Escucha, déjamelo a mí ya pensaré en algo…

**ooooo**

– Hola – saludó Draco con una sonrisa llegando a su sala privada.

– ¿Por qué tan contento? – le preguntó Blaise al verlo llegar.

– Me encontré con Potter.

– ¿Y? ¿Se besaron o algo así? – preguntó Blaise

– ¿Te pidió disculpas por fin? – preguntó Theo al mismo tiempo.

– No y no. – respondió Draco – me lo encontré saliendo de la biblioteca.

Draco Les relató a sus amigos rápidamente lo que había pasado.

– Ahora estás seguro de que Potter está enamorado de ti – le dijo Blaise – aunque no entiendo porque le dijiste que es mentira que tú también estás enamorado de él.

– Porque aún no le ha pedido disculpas por lo que hizo, obviamente – respondió Theo en su lugar

– ¿De verdad? – preguntó Blaise observando a Draco – ¿Es por eso?

– Bueno… – comenzó a decir Draco

– ¡Por Merlín! – dijo Theo ante la mirada insegura de su amigo – Pansy tenía razón ¿no es así?

– ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó Draco.

– Si no los hubieras descubierto y Potter te hubiera invitado a salir los habrías perdonado a ambos.

– Bueno, pero es lógico ¿no? – les dijo Blaise – Draco lleva años enamorado de Potter, Pansy hizo un plan para que Potter se enamorara de Draco y ambos iban a terminar juntos gracias a ella, el fin justifica los medios. – respondió Blaise encogiendo los hombros.

– No puedo creerlo – dijo Theo con indignación – ¡nos engañaron!

– en todo caso engañaron a Draco, a nosotros solo nos quitaron de en medio. – Le indicó Blaise.

– ¡utilizaron mi cuerpo! – volvió a quejarse Theo en el mismo tono.

– no seas púdico ahora Theo, te encanta el hecho de que Potter le haya dado unas buenas sesiones de sexo a Draco con tu cuerpo.

– Ya basta – pidió Draco – en parte Theo tiene razón, no puedo confiar en Potter, por eso decidí no entregarme a él en bandeja de plata.

– ¿Y entonces qué? – preguntó Blaise – ¿vas a quedarte sin hacer nada hasta que el tarado de Potter te pida perdón?

– Estaba pensando en seguir los planes de Weasley – Respondió Draco – ella quiere darle una lección y si todo sale bien yo tendré a Potter solo para mí.

– Yo creo que sí de verdad quieres algo con Potter vayas y hables con el directamente. – le dijo Theo con seriedad

– ¿Y que se supone que debo decir? – le preguntó Draco.

– Qué sabes que está enamorado de ti, que tú quieres intentar algo con el pero que no confías en él porque ha sido un reverendo idiota. – dijo Theo – si le interesas el buscará la forma de demostrarte que puedes confiar en el y que nunca más volverá a intentar algo tan estúpido.

– Si Potter ya no está interesado y Draco le dice todo eso será una manera de entregarse a él en bandeja de plata – alegó Blaise – eso es lo que no queremos que pase.

– ¡Pero claro que Potter está interesado! – les dijo Theo a sus amigos.

– Yo no estaría tan seguro, él sabe que hizo mal y aun así no se ha dignado a pedir disculpas, simplemente se olvidó del asunto y hasta intentó arreglarlo para que Draco pensara que era una apuesta. – le hizo notar Blaise.

– Blaise tiene razón – aceptó Draco – el plan de Weasley es una forma de moverse a la segura

– Como quieran – respondió Theo volviendo a su libro. – de cualquier manera, estoy dentro.

Pasó poco tiempo hasta que la puerta se iluminó anunciando la llegada de Ginny, Blaise que se había hecho amigo de ella rápidamente se levantó a abrirle la puerta.

– Pasa Ginny – le saludo el moreno – hay novedades.

– ¿En serio? Cuéntenme ¿qué pasó? – respondió Ginny emocionada.

Draco le explicó a Ginny lo que había pasado y la chica sonrió.

– Sabía que Harry iba a hacer algo, no podía dejar todo así.

– Entonces ya podemos comenzar con el plan. – le dijo Blaise con entusiasmo.

– Si, debemos comenzar cuanto antes. – aceptó Ginny

– ¿Qué se supone que haremos primero? – preguntó Draco.

– Lo que ya habíamos acordado – respondió la chica – Les haremos creer que Theo y tú son novios.

– ¿Estás segura de que eso va a funcionar? – le preguntó Theo con escepticismo.

– Se los aseguro – respondió Ginny – pero hay un problema.

– ¿Qué pasó ahora? – preguntó Blaise.

– Creo que Harry y Pansy están trabajando juntos, los vi hace un rato platicando.

– Y ¿cuál es el problema? – cuestionó Blaise sin entender

– Qué Pansy no se va a creer tan fácil lo de nuestra relación así que tendremos que actuar también en la sala común – le respondió Draco.

– Podemos esparcir rumores – sugirió Ginny.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó Draco.

– Si tú y yo nos besamos frente a Daphne, por ejemplo, ella le contará eso a Millicent, Pansy, Tracey, Astoria… será pan comido – le dijo Theo.

– Después puedo hablar contigo acerca de tu relación con Draco frente a la fuente de chismes más eficiente de Hogwarts, Lavender Brown – propuso Ginny.

– Un beso por aquí, un comentario por allá, todo muy discreto y solo ante los ojos y los oídos indicados. – aceptó Blaise.

– Perfecto, pues hagámoslo ahora – indicó Ginny – salgan por ahí y bésense frente a todo el colegio.

– Eso es muy fácil – dijo Theo sonriendo y tomando a Draco de la mano para llevarlo al gran comedor.

– Recuerden que deben fingir que lo están ocultando, para que los rumores se hagan más fuertes – gritó Blaise cuando sus amigos ya salían por la puerta.

– Tu y yo vamos a tener conversaciones secretas junto al oído de Lavender Brown. – Le dijo Ginny a Blaise.

– El hecho de que estemos juntos será ya de por sí una noticia. – reconoció el moreno.

– Solo espero que no me emparejen contigo.

– ¿Qué tengo de malo? Después del gran Harry Potter es normal que busques algo diferente. – le dijo Blaise sonriendo.

– Cierra la boca y camina – pidió Ginny.

Justo como lo planearon, el rumor de que Lavender Brown había escuchado una conversación secreta que afirmaba que Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy Eran ahora novios se extendió por todo el castillo en pocas horas, acompañado de pequeños comentarios que aseguraban haberlos visto tomados de la mano y besándose a escondidas para que nadie los viera.

Harry estaba en la sala común sentado en un sofá junto a Ron y Hermione, de pronto entro un grupo de chicas haciendo escándalo y haciendo enojar a Hermione.

– que mala suerte – dijo Lavender en voz alta hacia el grupo de chicas que la seguían – Ambos son tan guapos, ahora no tendremos oportunidad con ninguno de ellos.

– Yo creo que en realidad nunca la tuvieron – les gritó Dean desde un rincón de la sala común donde jugaba ajedrez con Seamus.

– ¿de qué están hablando? – preguntó Ron hacia sus amigos

– Seguramente de algún chisme sin importancia – le respondió Hermione – concéntrate en el ensayo de pociones – le regañó.

– Ginn – Llamó Lavender a la pelirroja que iba atravesando la sala común hasta la salida

– ¿qué quieres Lav? – Le Respondió la chica con burla.

– quería saber si es verdad que ahora eres amiga de Blaise Zabini – le preguntó la chica llamando la atención de Harry.

– eso a ti no te incumbe. – cortó Ginny mientras fingía ponerse nerviosa.

Lavender sonrió triunfal al creer que habia incomodado a la pelirroja – la gente dice que después de tu ruptura con Harry quisiste probar algo completamente diferente – le picó Lavender en voz demasiado alta para que todos los presentes la escucharán y Ginny maldijo a Blaise, estaba segura de que ese rumor era obra suya.

– sigue sin ser de tu incumbencia – le respondió Ginny fingiendo una sonrisa.

– Pero Ginn, teniendo esa relación tan cercana con Zabini supongo que tú sabes todo acerca de la nueva parejita de Hogwarts, ¿no es así?

– ¿de qué demonios hablas? – preguntó la chica poniéndose a la defensiva.

– ohh Ginn, no tienes que fingir, sabemos que dos de nuestros solteros más codiciados en Hogwarts sentaron cabeza por fin y tienen una relación de verdad. – Le soltó Lavender – por supuesto que me refiero a Nott y a Malfoy. A decir verdad, ya me lo esperaba, esos juegos con terceras personas no tardarían en terminar así, con ellos dos siendo novios.

Ginny se quedó sin habla, o fingió hacerlo, mientras tenía todas las miradas fijas en ella – ¿cómo se enteraron de eso? – preguntó con fingida preocupación.

– Ya sabes, tengo un don. – le respondió Lavender.

– no tengo tiempo para esto – les dijo Ginny de pronto y salió corriendo.

Harry había escuchado toda la conversación desde el momento en que escuchó el nombre de Zabini, porque Zabini era amigo de Draco y todo lo relacionado con Draco le interesaba, pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para lo que acababa de escuchar, Draco tenía una relación con Theodore Nott Lo cual significaba que Draco ya no estaba ni mínimamente interesado en él, con una sensación de repentino mareo se puso de pie e ignorando a sus amigos que lo llamaban caminó hasta su dormitorio, una vez adentro se recostó sobre su cama, cerró los doseles con un movimiento de varita, puso un hechizo silenciador y comenzó a llorar.

– Se los dije, Lavender haría todo el trabajo por nosotros – les dijo Ginny a los tres chicos cuando se reunieron más tarde.

– Entonces ¿estas segura de que Potter ya está enterado? – le preguntó Theo.

– sí, debieron ver su rostro cuando estaba escuchando la conversación. – les dijo Ginny – estoy segura de que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

– ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Blaise impaciente, no lo aceptaría en voz alta, pero aquel juego le estaba gustando, era como jugar ajedrez, pero en la vida real, el objetivo: hacerle jaque mate al rey y así ganarle a su oponente que en este caso serian Potter y Pansy.

– Ahora esperamos su reacción, ellos tienen que hacer algo en cualquier momento. – le respondió Draco. – Pansy querrá confirmar los rumores antes de hacer un movimiento – agregó el chico – no podemos bajar la guardia.

**ooooo**

Draco estaba en su sala común estudiando un libro de pociones, ese día tenía guardias de prefecto así que estaba esperando a que fuera la hora del toque de queda para salir, escuchó a Pansy llamarle pero decidió fingir que no la había escuchado e ignorarla esperando que con eso la chica se diera por vencida y se fuera a dormir, debió imaginar que eso no la detendría pues pronto la tuvo de pie frente a él con una mano en la cintura, persistió en su intento de ignorarla pero Pansy comenzó a hablar en un fuerte tono de voz.

– ¿Draco, me Puedes explicar que estás haciendo? – dijo la chica molesta frente a él.

– disculpa ¿Quién eres tú? – respondió Draco fingiendo confusión.

– no te hagas el chistoso, ¿Qué es todo eso de tu relación con Theo? – preguntó Pansy con más cautela.

– No sé de qué me hablas – le respondió Draco volviendo la vista a su libro.

– Por favor, todo el mundo dice que por fin dejaron su promiscuidad y decidieron sentar cabeza juntos. – Le soltó la chica – ¡Draco Malfoy! – chilló al no recibir una respuesta.

– sigo sin entender de qué estás hablando.

– Draco, tener una relación con Theo no te va a hacer feliz y lo sabes – le dijo la chica sentándose a su lado

– ¿Sabes qué? Yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones – le respondió Draco

– Draco yo soy tu mejor amiga… – comenzó a decir Pansy.

– eras mi mejor amiga. – cortó Draco con una mueca de desprecio – ahora sí me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estarte escuchando – agregó el chico poniéndose de pie para salir, comenzaría su guardia más temprano ese día.

Pansy se quedó sentada en el sofá observando a Draco avanzar por el pasillo hasta la salida y con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero por más que Draco no quisiera ser su amigo y por más que le exigiera alejarse de él no iba a permitir que una amistad de tantos años como la de Draco y Theo se arruinara por una relación sin futuro y haría todo lo posible por separarlos, al siguiente día tendría que hablar con Ginny.

– Ginny tengo que hablar contigo. – Le dijo Pansy a la pelirroja cuando la encontró al siguiente día.

La pelirroja giro a mirarla un momento antes de seguir su camino – ¿qué quieres? – le preguntó a Pansy cuando la chica se puso a su altura.

– quiero que me ayudes con Draco

– ¿cómo puedo yo ayudarte con Malfoy? ¿No es tu mejor amigo? – le dijo Ginny sarcásticamente

– sé que ahora eres amiga de el – le dijo Pansy – por favor – pidió adelantando su camino para ponerse frente a la chica y detener su avance.

– bueno, tal vez lo sea – le respondió Ginny – ¿Qué pasa con él?

– Se que está saliendo con Theo

– ¿Y? – Cuestionó Ginny confundida.

– Tienes que separarlos, ambos van a ser muy infelices si siguen con eso – le respondió Pansy.

– ¡oh, por favor! Son una pareja estupenda

– Ginny, si sabes que Harry está enamorado de Draco y que Draco está enamorado de Harry, ¿verdad?

– pues ya no estoy tan segura de eso, lo que Harry hizo no es ni cercano a un acto de amor y lo que tú hiciste definitivamente no es un acto de amistad así que deja tu fingida preocupación a un lado.

– ¡Yo lo hice para que Draco fuera feliz con Harry!

– Abre los ojos Pansy, ambos hicieron muy mal y se han negado a pedir disculpas, ni siquiera aceptan su error, no me sorprende que Draco no te hable y que haya querido olvidarse de Harry.

– Pero lo único que va a hacer es lastimar a Theo, van a arruinar una amistad de muchos años con una relación que no va a funcionar.

– Yo creo que esa relación funciona bien, ambos se ven felices y no pienso intervenir.

– Ginny por favor, Draco y Theo son como mis hermanos y no podría soportar verlos lastimarse.

– Mira Pansy, Draco y Theo se quieren y de verdad funcionan muy bien juntos, tú sabes que Harry es mi mejor amigo y a mí también me hubiera gustado verlos juntos pero no creo que sea justo para Draco, creo que lo mejor es dejarlo avanzar, ya Harry le hizo daño y no podemos condenarlo a estar con él cuándo Harry no ha hecho más que cometer un error tras otro error y lo peor de todo es que no intenta enmendarlo, lo único que hace es arruinarlo más y más.

– Eso lo dices solo porqué estás molesta – le dijo Pansy

– ¿porque estaría molesta?

– porque no te hicimos caso – resolvió Pansy.

– No puedo creerlo – respondió Ginny con frustración – piensa lo que quieras no me interesa ya. – le dijo y retomó su camino a su dormitorio.

**ooooo**

– Hola Harry – saludó Pansy llegando hasta el chico.

– Hola Pansy.

– ¿Para qué me llamaste? – le preguntó la chica que un rato antes había recibido una nota de Harry. – no quiero sonar cortante, pero tengo clase de Runas antiguas y ya he faltado mucho estos días, si vuelvo a faltar puedo perder la materia.

– Solo quería saber si ya te enteraste de la relacion de Draco y Nott. – Le dijo el chico con lástima.

– Ahhh era eso, si, ya lo sabía, pero ya sé qué haremos al respecto. – Le dijo Pansy.

– No haremos nada al respecto Pansy, Draco ya tomó su decisión y si él quiere estar con Nott yo no haré nada para impedirlo.

– No comiences con eso Harry, Draco te quiere a ti, su relacion con Theo debe ser por despecho.

– ¿y si no? ¿y si de verdad se quieren? Yo no quiero pelear una batalla de antemano perdida.

– No tenemos otra opción Harry, debemos hacer que Draco se dé cuenta de que no quiere a nadie más que a ti.

– ¿Y cómo hacemos eso?

– Tienes que conseguir un novio.

– No, claro que no, no voy a hacer eso. – le respondió Harry negando enérgicamente con la cabeza.

– Tienes que… ese chico Font Fletcher es guapo y está loco por ti.

– Es Finch Fletchley y definitivamente no, ni siquiera me cae bien – Le dijo Harry – No pienso utilizarlo, no quiero lastimar ni involucrar a nadie más.

– Piénsalo Harry, no dejes de luchar por Draco, puede ser la única oportunidad de los dos para ser felices. – Le dijo Pansy – yo me tengo que ir a clase, pero prométeme que lo vas a pensar.

– está bien – le respondió Harry, aunque su decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

** espero subir el siguiente capitulo muy pronto.**

**ooooo**

**Ana Luisa: **

**Muchas gracias por dejarme Reviews en cada capitulo, de verdad me hace feliz saber que la historia le gusta a alguien :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Les dejo un capitulo nuevo**

**Estamos cada vez mas cerca del final de esta historia**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

– La decisión de Harry de no involucrar ni lastimar a nadie más se fue directamente a la basura en cuanto los vio juntos al siguiente día durante el desayuno, estaban sentados uno a lado del otro en el gran comedor, demasiado juntos considerando que era sábado y ese día la mayoría de los alumnos tomaban su desayuno más tarde por lo que la enorme mesa de Slytherin estaba casi vacía, Draco sonreía mientras Theo le hablaba al oído, después de un rato en el que Harry no quitó la vista de la pareja Theo le volvió a hablar a Draco al oído, el rubio asintió, Theo se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano, Draco la tomó y ambos salieron del gran comedor sin soltarse.

– Harry ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Hermione en cuanto la pareja se perdió de vista.

¿Que si estaba bien? Harry llevaba varias semanas sin sentirse bien, ahora a su insomnio, su vergüenza, y su tristeza había que añadir un dolor punzante que se había instalado en su pecho en el momento en que vio a Draco con su nuevo novio.

– La verdad es que no estoy muy bien Hermione. – decir eso en voz alta le costó la vida, pero no podía seguir ocultándolo, Hermione y Ron eran sus mejores amigos y ahora los necesitaba para no sentir esa sensación de soledad que lo abrumaba cada día más.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir así, viendo a Draco con alguien más, tenía que hacer algo.

– eso de Malfoy de verdad te dio duro ¿no? – preguntó Ron escupiendo migas de pan.

– ¡Ronald! – regañó Hermione – se más delicado y no hables con la boca llena, por Merlín.

Harry estaba buscando la mejor forma de responderle a Ron cuando vio a Justin entrar al gran comedor junto a Ernie Macmillan y con resolución Harry se puso de pie.

– Harry ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó Hermione alarmada – no has comido nada.

– Ahora vuelvo, no tardo – le respondió Harry caminando hacia el chico de Hufflepuff.

– Hola chicos – saludó Harry llegando hasta Justin.

– Hola Harry – saludó el chico mirándolo sonrojado.

– Hola Harry – saludó Ernie quien estaba junto a Justin, el chico notó que estaba sobrando por lo que se despidió de ambos y se encaminó a su lugar a tomar su desayuno.

– ¿qué pasa Harry? – preguntó Justin con tono meloso cuando su compañero se fue.

Harry se sentía irritado por el tono que el chico usaba con él, pero se obligó a responder – quería saber si te interesa salir conmigo algún día.

– si – respondió el chico rápidamente haciendo que Harry rodará los ojos – es decir, me gustaría. – dijo intentando inútilmente parecer más calmado.

– mira, yo sé que estando aquí encerrados no hay muchas cosas que podamos hacer, pero la siguiente salida Hogsmeade es hasta el siguiente fin de semana y me gustaría que nos viéramos antes.

– si claro, si quieres podemos quedar para hoy en la tarde – le respondió el chico regresando a su tono ansioso.

– me parece bien – aceptó Harry – ¿te veo en la salida del gran comedor a las cinco?

– claro – le respondió el chico apresuradamente.

– bien, pues nos vemos en un rato. – se despidió Harry.

– Nos vemos Harry – dijo el chico sonriendo enormemente.

Harry regresó a su lugar junto a Hermione e intentó ignorar su mirada de sospecha.

– ¿Es mi imaginación o estabas coqueteando con Justin? – le preguntó la chica al fin.

– Lo estaba invitando a salir. – respondió Harry haciendo que Ron escupiera el jugo de calabaza sobre la mesa.

– ¿invitaste a salir a Finch–Fletchley? – preguntó Ron con sorpresa.

– Si

– Pero Harry, ¿porque hiciste eso? – preguntó Hermione

– Pero Justin ni siquiera te cae bien. – le dijo ron al mismo tiempo que Hermione

Harry levantó la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin y vio que Pansy le hacía señas con los pulgares en señal de aprobación. Hermione no tardó en seguir su mirada e inmediatamente entendió todo.

– ¿es otro de sus planes? – le reclamó la chica molesta – en que están pensando Harry, ¿acaso no fue suficiente con lo que pasó con Malfoy?

– ¿de que hablan? – preguntó Ron sin entender nada.

– Tranquilos, las cosas ya no pueden empeorar más – les dijo Harry recordando las palabras de Pansy

– oh sí que pueden – le dijo Hermione – No puedo creerlo ¿utilizar a alguien de esa manera solo para darle celos a Malfoy? – le regaño Hermione.

Ron por fin lo entendió – por Merlín Harry, no – le dijo Ron – ¿cómo se te ocurre?

– Estoy segura de que eso no va a funcionar y de que efectivamente lo echaran a perder de nuevo – le dijo Hermione molesta.

– Por supuesto que eso no va a funcionar ¿cómo quieres darle celos a Malfoy con Finch–Fletchley? Ese tipo no es nada comparado con... – Ron se detuvo dándose cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y se puso Rojo como un tomate, pero Harry y Hermione lo habían entendido y no pudieron contener su risa.

– oh, cállense – pidió Ron – ya saben a lo que me refiero.

– si claro, solo espero que no tenga que competir también contigo por él. – le dijo Harry aun sonriendo.

– No seas tonto – respondió Ron avergonzado – Yo solo digo que Malfoy se cree un dios del olimpo y no creo que su ego le permita sentir celos de alguien como Finch–Fletchley

– Si claro. – respondió Hermione con una sonrisa. – Pero hablando en serio Harry, esto de verdad puede salir peor, siempre puede salir peor.

– No sé qué más hacer Hermione. – aceptó Harry.

– Puedes hablar con él, decirle lo que sientes y lo que quieres con él. – Le sugirió Ron.

– Esa no es una opción con Draco, no lo conocen. – les dijo Harry con pesar, pensando que si Draco fuera un poco menos complicado ya estaría todo resuelto.

– Harry, ten cuidado no quiero que te metas en más problemas. – Le pidió Hermione.

– No te preocupes Hermione todo va a salir bien. – respondió el chico – tiene que salir bien – dijo para sí mismo.

A las 5 en punto llegó al gran comedor para verse con Justin, había pasado antes por las cocinas y había conseguido un poco de jugo de calabaza y unos sándwiches, no era su intención que esa cita fuera algo romántico, pero no había bajado a comer antes porque el mapa del merodeador le había indicado que Draco y Theo estaban en el gran comedor a la hora que se supone debía bajar a comer y no quería encontrarse con ellos. Planeaba ser honesto con Justin y explicarle que solo buscaba un rato de diversión antes de que el chico se ilusionara más de la cuenta y todo se saliera de control, afortunadamente Draco y Theo estaban en esos momentos en su misteriosa aula del segundo piso junto a Zabini.

El Hufflepuff llego prácticamente corriendo y se disculpó con Harry por la demora, aunque haya tardado solo un par de minutos más de la hora establecida

– No importa – le respondió Harry – ¿nos vamos ya?

– A donde iremos – le preguntó Justin con curiosidad.

– Solo afuera, hay que encontrar un lugar para comer esto.

– Está bien – respondió el chico sonriendo – Vamos.

Harry encontró un árbol lo suficientemente grande para cubrirlos a ambos del sol y se sentó en el césped junto a Justin.

– Escucha Justin antes de que pase cualquier cosa quiero que sepas que yo no estoy buscando una relación ni nada serio. – comenzó a decir Harry

– Eso está bien para mí – le respondió apresuradamente el chico

– No, Justin, de verdad quiero que quede bien claro – le respondió Harry – yo no estoy buscando una relacion y no voy a cambiar de idea, si tu piensas que yo con el tiempo voy a cambiar de opinión o esperas que en algún momento esto se vuelva algo en serio lo mejor es que no pase nada entre nosotros.

– no, no, Harry, está bien para mí eso de andar sin compromisos.

– ¿estas completamente seguro?

– Si claro. – le dijo el chico asintiendo rápidamente

– Está bien entonces… – comenzó a decir Harry sin saber exactamente hacia dónde dirigir la conversación, aunque no fue necesario porque Justin se abalanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo, en un inicio Harry no supo cómo reaccionar, pero después de unos segundos comenzó a responder el beso.

– ¿Qué me decías Harry? – preguntó Justin inocentemente cuando se separaron.

– Uhhmm yo solo…. – dijo Harry – tengo hambre.

Un rato después Harry encontró un buen pretexto para alejarse de Justin y caminó hacia el castillo para encontrarse con Pansy en el pasillo del séptimo piso que normalmente estaba desierto.

– ¿Que tal fue la cita? – Preguntó Pansy en cuanto lo vio llegar

– Fue Horrible

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

– Nada, pero es que no lo soporto, Justin es tan … – Harry no supo cómo continuar – no lo soporto – repitió

– y si es tan malo ¿porque lo elegiste a él?

– tú me dijiste

– lo que yo dije es que ese chico estaba loco por ti y que tu tenías que conseguir un novio, no dije que el novio tenía que ser él.

– Da igual, ya es muy tarde para cambiarlo.

– Cierto. – Aceptó Pansy – ¿Y qué cara puso Draco cuando los vio?

– Él no nos vio, me aseguré de que estuviera en otro lado...

– ¡Pero Harry! – chilló Pansy – eso no nos sirve de nada, debes restregarle a Justin en la cara, si no ¿cómo se dará cuenta de que el único que debe estar a tu lado es él?

– No lo sé, tal vez si solo dejamos que le lleguen algunos rumores…

– Así no funciona Harry, él debe verte con Justin de preferencia en situaciones románticas.

– Pero… ni siquiera creo que vaya a funcionar Pansy, hasta Ron dice que Draco nunca sentiría celos de alguien como Justin. – le dijo Harry.

– ¿Le dijiste a Weasley?

– Se lo tuve que decir, fui muy obvio con Justin esta mañana y Hermione se dio cuenta.

– ¡Por Merlín, Harry! – volvió a gritar Pansy – a partir de ahora tú vas a hacer lo que yo te diga ¿está bien?

– Pero… – intentó objetar Harry – está bien – aceptó al ver la mirada molesta de Pansy.

– Ahora ve y asegúrate de que Weasley no vaya a decirle nada a su hermanita.

La conversación con Ron y Hermione convenció por completo a Harry de que lo del novio falso era una terrible idea, fue realmente una odisea hacerlos prometer que no le dirían nada a Ginny y además se había ganado que Hermione se molestará con él una vez más.

"Por lo menos ahora Ron no está molesto conmigo como la vez anterior" pensó Harry mientras caminaba rumbo al gran comedor, ese día desayunaría junto a Justin lo que quería decir que Draco se enteraría de que tenía algo con él y a decir verdad Harry iba rogando que alguien se apareciera y lo retrasara el suficiente tiempo para que Draco desayunara y se marchara antes de que el llegara a encontrarse con Justin. Obviamente el destino lo odiaba y eso no iba a suceder, llegó hasta las puertas del gran comedor, tomo aire antes de entrar y caminó con pasos decididos hasta el lugar en la mesa de Hufflepuff dónde estaba Justin sentado, cuando el chico lo vio le sonrió y le hizo señas con una mano para que se sentara a su lado, los murmullos de las conversaciones se fueron apagando hasta quedarse en un completo silencio, Harry sentía todas las miradas fijas en él, al parecer nadie entendía que es lo que hacía Harry en la mesa de Hufflepuff y fue en ese momento en el que Harry se dio cuenta de un insignificante detalle que había pasado por alto, nadie tenía ni la más mínima idea de que Harry era gay, y ahora saldría del clóset públicamente, ahí con todos los alumnos y profesores presentes en el gran comedor, maldijo internamente por no haber pensado en ese detalle, le parecía que llevaba horas sentado en ese lugar cuándo la verdad habían pasado un par de segundos desde que sus nalgas tocaron el banco, y para rematar todo el incómodo escenario en el momento en que Harry giró a observar a Justin con la intención de pedirle discreción el chico se le fue encima y lo besó, Harry pudo escuchar un montón de gemidos de sorpresa pero inmediatamente el silencio regresó, cuando el beso terminó Harry no tuvo el valor de levantar la mirada y simplemente decidió observar con detalle el plato y los cubiertos colocados frente a él, la voz de Lavender Brown se dejó oír de pronto.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Harry Potter es gay!

Y eso bastó para comenzar la ola de murmullos y comentarios sobre él, Harry sentía las orejas arder de vergüenza y deseó poder salir corriendo de ahí, pero se obligó a ser valiente y continuó en su lugar sin moverse.

– Harry, lo siento mucho no quería hacerte pasar por esto – le dijo de pronto Justin – es solo que pensé que si te ibas a sentar aquí conmigo era porque ya sabes… ya habías salido del clóset. – agregó el chico, Harry se permitió observarlo y el chico no se veía para nada arrepentido, en realidad se notaba a leguas que estaba reprimiendo una enorme sonrisa.

– Olvídalo – respondió secamente Harry

Ernie que estaba sentado frente a ellos intentó disipar la incomodidad.

– ¿Quieres jugo de calabaza Harry? – le preguntó

Harry levantó la vista hacia él y asintió

– Aquí tienes – le dijo Hanna pasándole el vaso que Ernie acababa de servirle – no hagas caso a esos idiotas Harry, se meten en tu vida porque no tienen una propia.

– Lo sé, solo que no esperaba que todos se enteraran de esta manera – le respondió Harry. Hanna asintió con comprensión y le lanzó a Justin una mirada de reproche que le hizo pensar que probablemente Justin hizo todo a propósito.

Ese día Gryffindor compartía clase de Historia de la magia con Hufflepuff y esa era la principal razón por la que Pansy lo había mandado a desayunar con él, la chica quería que después del desayuno se fueran juntos a su clase para que Draco los viera, pero lo que Harry realmente quería era apartarse de Justin, porque Harry estaba seguro de que había algo más en las intenciones de Justin, el chico no le daba confianza.

– La hora de ir a clase de Historia de la magia llegó y Harry se levantó de la mesa, por primera vez tuvo el valor de darle un vistazo a la mesa de Slytherin y vio a Draco hablando en privado con Zabini y Nott, pero no se le pasó por alto que tenía la mano te Nott entrelazada con la suya sobre la mesa.

– Harry tomó la mano de Justin y lo jaló para acomodarlo a su lado, avanzaron por el gran comedor hasta la puerta y Harry sonrió con satisfacción cuando volteo una vez más a la mesa de Slytherin y pudo ver que Draco se había desecho del agarre de Nott y lo observaba frunciendo el ceño. – Está funcionando – se dijo a sí mismo y con mejor humor se encaminó a su clase, soltó a Justin en cuanto salieron del gran comedor y se dedicó a charlar todo el camino con Hannah, aunque Justin no dejaba de hacer ruiditos y lanzarle miradas con la intención de llamar su atención, Harry lo ignoró y siguió hablando con la chica hasta que llegaron al aula.

– A la mitad de la aburrida clase del profesor Binns Ron se acercó hasta donde estaba, y le pidió que lo acompañara con Hermione, Harry aceptó y se levantó de la mesa que estaba compartiendo con Justin.

– Ahora vengo – le dijo al chico que estaba concentrado en una partida de snap que estaba jugando con Ernie

– está bien – le respondió sin perder de vista su juego

– Harry se sentó en la mesa junto a Hermione y en cuanto se sentó la chica comenzó a regañarlo

– Harry James Potter – le dijo Hermione en tono molesto – ¿me puedes explicar que es lo que estás haciendo?

– te lo dije hace unos días Hermione...

– dijiste que habías hablado con Justin y le habías dejado en claro que era una relación sin compromiso y que nada serio pasaría entre ustedes

– lo hice, eso fue lo que le dije y acordamos que así sería.

– Ahhh, claro, porque una relación sin compromiso se trata de besarse frente a todo el mundo y caminar de la mano hasta el aula.

– pues...

– Harry, estás actuando con Justin como si fuera tu novio y lo estás ilusionando más de la cuenta, si continúas así lo vas a lastimar mucho.

– pero yo le dejé muy claro...

– Si, pero no actúas como tal

– Ese chico se está enamorando de ti Harry, se nota – Habló ron por primera vez

– Tal vez tengan razón – Aceptó Harry

– Tienes que volver a hablar con él y alejarte si sus intenciones van más allá de una relación sin compromiso.

– Está bien, lo haré.

Esa misma tarde Harry aprovechó que estaba a solas con Justin para aclarar de nuevo las cosas, incluso estuvo pensando en terminar con esa farsa y buscar otro plan, pero Pansy lo convenció de que solo necesitaba hablar de nuevo con Justin.

– Te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora Harry, no me importa una relación sin compromiso, entiendo lo que eso significa, no tienes que preocuparte.

– De verdad necesito que me asegures que así es.

– Te lo aseguro Harry, no pasa nada. – Le dijo el chico con tranquilidad.

– Justin, tienes que estar consciente de que esto puede terminar en cualquier momento y no quiero malentendidos ni reclamos de ningún tipo, hablo muy enserio cuando te digo que no puedo enamorarme de ti.

– Estás enamorado de alguien más ¿no? – Le respondió Justin con algo de reproche.

– Pues, es algo complicado, por eso te digo que no quiero que te ilusiones de más, no quiero lastimarte.

– Mira Harry, no soy tonto, se en lo que me metí y entiendo que no pase nada entre nosotros, no te preocupes, una relación sin compromiso está bien, tú me gustas, eres muy guapo y yo no tengo tiempo para andar de novio con nadie.

– Eso está bien – le dijo Harry intentando sonreír.

– ¿Quieres ir a algún lado ahorita? – le preguntó Justin después de un corto silencio.

Harry maldijo internamente, Pansy le dijo que tenía que aparecer en todos los lugares a los que fuera Draco así que tenía que echarle un vistazo al mapa del merodeador para ubicar al rubio, pero definitivamente no iba a compartir el secreto del mapa con Justin.

– Debo ir al baño, ¿puedes esperar aquí? Ahora vengo y hacemos algo.

– Si quieres te acompaño – le respondió Justin con insinuación.

– No es necesario, no tardo – cortó Harry y se encaminó al baño más cercano.

Se encerró en un cubículo y vio a Draco caminando por uno de los pasillos, se dirigía a los jardines del castillo, eso o planeaba encerrarse en una de las aulas cercanas.

Salió apresuradamente con el fin de llegar a los jardines antes que Draco utilizando los pasadizos secretos del castillo, tenía que llegar con Justin y llevarlo con él, se sorprendió al ver al Hufflepuff parado bloqueando la puerta de salida.

– Estamos solos aquí Harry – comenzó a Decir el chico intentando sonar sensual.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y avanzó hacia él – vamos a los jardines ahí podemos estar solos – le respondió Harry intentando inútilmente mover a Justin para poder salir.

– Pero los jardines no nos dan privacidad, aquí si la tenemos – refutó Justin pasando las manos por el pecho de Harry.

Harry se apartó rápidamente – No hagas eso – le reclamó.

– ¿Por qué? ¿acaso no quieres divertirte un rato conmigo?

– no – le espetó Harry – o sea ahora no, necesito llegar a los jardines y quiero que me acompañes

– ¿pero por qué? ¿O para qué?

– Vamos, allá podemos hablar.

Justin rodó los ojos y se separó de la puerta, Harry la abrió y tomó a Justin de la mano – Vamos – le pidió y salió prácticamente corriendo con Justin tomando su mano, lo condujo por un par de pasadizos y llegaron a los jardines, si Draco iba hacia allá aparecería en cualquier segundo, condujo a Justin debajo del árbol en el que sabía que a Draco le gustaba pasar el rato y lo empujó, el chico cayó de espaldas sobre el césped, Harry se montó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo. De reojo pudo ver a Draco acercarse, dar una patada contra el césped y regresar sus pasos hasta perderse de vista.

Harry se separó de Justin, suspiró con tranquilidad y sonrió, por fin Draco estaba sintiendo lo que el sentía cuando lo veía con Nott.

– ¿No crees que esto hubiera sido más provechoso en el baño en el que estábamos hace unos minutos? – Le preguntó Justin.

– Lo siento, creo que tienes razón – aceptó Harry.

– Ya no importa – replicó el chico y jaló a Harry para besarlo de nuevo.

Harry compartió unos besos más con Justin y luego simplemente se quedaron en silencio recostados bajo el árbol, Justin no tardó mucho en quedarse dormido y Harry aprovechó para echarle una mirada al mapa del merodeador, según sus cálculos ya era hora de comer así que probablemente Draco estaba a punto de ir al gran comedor, lo había observado lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que el chico siempre comía puntualmente y casi nunca se saltaba comidas.

Draco aún estaba en su sala común acompañado de Nott, Zabini y Greengrass, se dedicó a observar sus nombres en el mapa recordando las veces que se había hecho pasar por Theo, esos chicos eran tan diferentes cuando estaban en confianza, era un grupo divertido e interesante. Harry se llevó una grata sorpresa al conocer al verdadero Draco… Harry soltó un suspiro de solo recordarlo, lo extrañaba mucho y esperaba realmente que Draco lo aceptara, Harry se conformaría con ser su amigo para así poder estar cerca de él. Cuando Harry observó al grupo ponerse en movimiento despertó a Justin y ambos se encaminaron al gran comedor.

– ¿Te molestaría comer esta vez en la mesa de Gryffindor? – le preguntó Harry al chico cuando iban entrando al gran comedor.

– No, está bien así puedo conocer mejor a tus amigos – le respondió Justin con una sonrisa.

– Vamos – le dijo Harry encaminándose hasta el lugar en el que Ron y Hermione estaban sentados, Draco –aún no estaba a la vista por lo que aún no era necesario hacer ninguna muestra publica de afecto.

– Hola chicos – saludó Harry a sus amigos – Justin comerá hoy con nosotros.

Ron y Seamus se hicieron a un lado para que ambos chicos pudieran sentarse, Justin parecía encantado de compartir tiempo con los amigos de Harry así que fue fácil enfrascarse con Ron y Dean en una charla acerca de quidditch que el mismo Harry intentó seguir pero no pudo, Draco entró en ese instante al gran comedor de la mano de Theo, detrás de ellos caminaba Zabini junto a las hermanas Greengrass, el rubio posó su mirada sobre Harry, luego sobre Justin que estaba sentado a su lado, hizo una mueca de asco y se sentó de espaldas a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Durante el resto de la semana Draco estuvo encontrándose con Harry y su novio por todo Hogwarts, a donde quiera que Draco mirara estaba la parejita del momento compartiendo saliva, Draco tenía que admitir que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria, con pasos rápidos se encaminó a su aula privada, terminaría de planear la nueva decoración junto a Theo y Blaise y con suerte eso podría distraerlo lo suficiente como para olvidarse de Potter.

Ginny llegó un poco más tarde ese mismo día y Draco no pudo evitar una mueca de molestia, pero sabía que todo era su culpa, nunca debió de haber confiado en los planes de una Gryffindor, confiar en que un Gryffindor haga un buen plan es como esperar a que Voldemort les lance flores y no maldiciones imperdonables.

– ¿Cómo va todo? ¿ya tenemos a Harry Potter comiendo de tu mano? – preguntó la chica hacia Draco.

– Tu maravilloso plan no funcionó Weasley, ahora Potter está saliendo con ese inútil de Hufflepuff, Finch–Flete creo que se llama.

– Ay, Draco, Harry lo está haciendo para hacerte enojar. – le respondió Ginny sin darle importancia.

– Y lo está consiguiendo – Se burló Blaise logrando que su amigo le lanzara un libro.

– Harry no quiere a Justin, solo lo hace como defensa a tu relación con Theo. – le dijo la chica.

– Theo y yo no somos nada.

– Pero el piensa que sí. – La chica soltó un suspiro de fastidio antes de continuar – mejor relájate, el solo quiere darte celos y si Pansy está ayudándolo harán todo para volverte loco.

– ¿Como puede ser solo para darme celos?, Si eso fuera se besuquearían solo cuando yo estoy presente, los he visto juntos sin que ellos se den cuenta de mi presencia y tengo tan mala suerte que siempre los encuentro ¡a donde quiera que yo vaya ellos están ahí!

– ¿Y eso no te ha parecido raro?, es decir el castillo es enorme, ¿cómo puede ser posible que ellos estén en cualquier lugar al que tu vayas? – Cuestionó Blaise.

– No lo sé, ¿coincidencia? – Respondió Draco.

– Tal vez te están siguiendo – Supuso Theo.

– No, la mayoría de las veces ellos ya están en el lugar antes de que yo llegue y ni siquiera se dan cuenta que yo estoy ahí, siempre se están besando y abrazándose y yo salgo corriendo antes de que noten mi presencia. – Aclaró Draco.

– Esta bien, ninguno de ustedes va a hacer nada sin decirme, ¡están arruinando todo! – Chilló Ginny golpeando el pie contra el piso.

– Tu plan no ha funcionado Ginny, hasta ahora solo logramos que Potter se consiguiera un novio y se olvidara de Draco – Le dijo Theo.

– Harry no se olvidó de Draco – Respondió la pelirroja con fastidio – él tiene un mapa que le muestra todos los pasadizos y atajos que hay en Hogwarts, seguramente cuando él se da cuenta hacia dónde vas revisa el mapa para llegar antes que tú, y tú lo arruinas todo huyendo – Aclaró hacia Draco

– El ni siquiera nota mi presencia – Le respondió el chico con frustración.

– ¡Si lo hace! Y tú los ves y te vas huyendo como si te importara con quien se besuquea Harry. – Regañó la chica.

– Pues me importa Weasley, pensé que había quedado claro.

– Pero Harry no debe enterarse de que te importa, se supone que tu novio es Theo, Harry se da cuenta de que a ti te molesta verlo, así lo haces pensar que te importa.

– ¡Ya no entiendo nada! – dijo Blaise dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

– Vamos a hacer un control de daños – Dijo Ginny sentándose junto a Blaise

Theo rodo los ojos y se acercó – ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Ginny giró hacia Draco – Draco pon mucha atención vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga

Draco solo encogió los hombros y Ginny asintió – Esta bien, necesito que vayas a estudiar a la biblioteca, si está pasando lo que creo seguramente Harry estará ahí con Justin cuando tu llegues, te tienes que asegurar de sentarte en algún lugar donde ambos puedan verte, vas a comenzar a leer un libro y no vas a levantar la vista bajo ninguna circunstancia hasta media hora después que va a llegar Theo por ti, en ese momento guardas el libro, saludas a Theo con un beso, le tomas la mano y salen de la biblioteca juntos, sin mirar a Harry ni una sola vez y caminan hacia acá, Blaise y yo los vamos a estar esperando.

– ¿Y si se la pasa besuqueando a su novio y no nota que estoy ahí? – Preguntó Draco.

– ¡Te aguantas!, escucha bien, no puedes, bajo ninguna circunstancia demostrar que te molesta, necesito tu mejor mueca de indiferencia.

– Esta bien. – Dijo Draco con aburrimiento buscando el tablero de ajedrez con la mirada.

– ¿Y que estas esperando? – Preguntó Ginny.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que vaya ahora? – Reclamó el chico confundido.

– Muévete. – Le ordenó la chica.

– No te atrevas a volver a hablarme así. – Le dijo Draco con indignación.

Ginny solo se quedó mirando a Draco hasta que el chico soltó una maldición, tomó sus cosas y salió rumbo a la biblioteca.

– Maldición Ginny, pareces entrenador de Quidditch. – Le dijo Blaise a la chica con una sonrisa de burla en los labios.

– Es verdad, Draco siempre actúa así cuando quiere que alguien del equipo haga algo – Agregó Theo – tienes talento.

– Lo sé – Le respondió Ginny guiñando un ojo.

Draco llegó a la biblioteca y no se sorprendió al encontrar a Harry con Justin, intento ignorar el nudo que se instaló en su estómago, y controlar la mueca de molestia que intentaba aparecer en su rostro, se paseó lentamente por el pasillo de pociones y seleccionó uno de los libros, con calma caminó de regreso y tomó asiento en una mesa que quedaba prácticamente frente a la mesa en la que se había instalado Harry con su novio a su ya acostumbrada sesión de besuqueo.

Draco tomó aire y comenzó a pasar lentamente las páginas hasta encontrar una poción que le pareció interesante, comenzó a leer y fue fácil olvidarse de todo a su alrededor siendo pociones su asignatura preferida, llevaba ya un buen rato de lectura hasta que se escuchó un golpe cerca, olvidándose de la advertencia de Ginny, Draco levantó la vista y pudo ver a Potter observándolo, al parecer sus libros habían caído al suelo y Justin estaba recogiéndolos, en cuanto Justin se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento a un lado de Harry el chico lo tomó del rostro y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, Draco hizo acopio de todo su auto control y volvió a bajar la vista hacia el libro contando los segundos que faltaban para que Theo llegara y lo sacara de esa tortura, intentó concentrarse de nuevo en el libro pero realmente no podía, no con Potter frente a él besuqueándose con su noviecito, el rato ahí le pareció eterno, sobre todo con Potter haciendo ruidos extraños todo el tiempo, no supo cuántas veces leyó la misma línea sin entender ni una sola palabra hasta que alguien a su lado toco su hombro.

– ¿Estas listo? – Le preguntó Theo con una sonrisa.

Draco casi suspiró de alivio, asintió y recogió sus cosas – Voy a registrar este libro para terminarlo en la sala común – Le dijo al chico poniéndose de pie, cuando ambos estuvieron a la misma altura Theo se acercó a darle un ligero beso sobre los labios, Draco casi se había olvidado de lo que tenía que hacer pero reacciono justo a tiempo, cuando Theo se alejó Draco lo tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos hacia el escritorio de Madame Pince para registrar el libro con la atenta mirada de Harry sobre ellos.

– ¿Como les fue? – Preguntó Ginny cuando los vio entrar.

– ¿Como crees que nos va a ir Weasley? Solamente fui a la biblioteca, no pasó nada más.

– Cuéntamelo todo.

– No creo que sea necesario.

– ¡Draco! – Exclamó Ginny con voz chillona – Cuéntame todo lo que pasó, no omitas ningún detalle.

– Llegué a la biblioteca, y como tu dijiste, Potter y su novio ya estaban ahí con un montón de libros a su alrededor, caminé hasta el pasillo de pociones, elegí un libro y me senté en una mesa cercana a la de ellos, comencé a leer y por un rato pude hacerlo, hasta que por alguna razón se cayeron los libros de la mesa de Potter y al parecer se volvieron extremadamente torpes porque se les caían los libros, pateaban las sillas, movían la mesa, hacían ruiditos y ya no pude concentrarme más.

– ¡Lo sabía! – Gritó Ginny con emoción. – Dime por favor que no volteaste a verlos en ningún momento.

– Pues lo hice – Ginny le lanzó una mirada de molestia – pero solo fue una vez, cuando tiraron los libros, estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que me olvidé de lo que tenía que hacer. – Se apresuró a aclarar Draco.

– ¿Y qué estaba pasando en esos momentos?

– Potter me estaba observando y Finch–Fletchley estaba levantando los libros que Potter habia tirado, después comenzaron a besarse.

– ¿Y tú qué hiciste?

– Volví al libro, aunque ya no pude leer nada más.

– Muy bien, Draco, salió aún mejor de lo que pensé.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Porque sigo sin entender que fue lo que logramos con eso. – Preguntó Theo.

– Demostrarle a Harry que a Draco no le molesta que tenga novio.

– ¿Como logramos eso? – Preguntó Theo sin entender.

– Harry notó que Draco no le prestaba atención, por eso tiró los libros y cuando estuvo seguro de que Draco lo miraba comenzó a besar a Justin para darle celos, pero Draco lo ignoró y continuó con lo suyo, hasta que tu llegaste y te lo llevaste – Le aclaró Ginny.

– ¿Por eso estaban haciendo tanto ruido? – Preguntó Draco – ¿Para que yo los notara?

– Obvio – Respondió Ginny emocionada – ahora Harry piensa que su relacion con Justin no te interesa y si creía que tu relacion con Theo era para darle celos eso lo puso en duda, al darse cuenta de que Theo y tu no necesitan estarse exhibiendo frente a él para demostrar algo.

– ¡Genial! – Dijo Blaise entendiendo todo – ¿Ahora qué sigue?

– Si Harry nos vigila con su mapa necesito que estén juntos y a solas más tiempo.

– ¿Cómo?

– Blaise y yo ya nos vamos, pero ustedes dos … – Ginny empujó a Draco para que se sentara en el sofá que estaba detrás de él. – y en cuanto salgamos tú te sentarás aquí – Le dijo a Theo señalando el reposabrazos del sofá, cruza tus piernas hasta el otro lado sobre las de Draco y quédense así unos quince minutos, después pueden irse, caminen todo el tiempo lo más juntos que puedan, ah y si no les molesta dormir juntos háganlo de vez en cuando.

– ¿De qué nos sirve eso si Potter no puede vernos? – Preguntó Draco.

– El mapa que tiene Harry también muestra la ubicación de todos los que estamos en el castillo así que al estar ustedes sentados en esa posición le hará creer a Harry que están uno sobre el otro y si duermen juntos le hará creer que… bueno ya saben. – Les Dijo Ginny

– ¿Donde consiguió Potter ese Mapa? Necesitamos uno así. – Preguntó Blaise.

Ginny negó con la cabeza – Vamos – le dijo a Blaise empujándolo a la salida – Nos vemos mañana aquí después de clases. – Dijo dirigiéndose a los otros dos chicos y saliendo tras Blaise.

Ya pasaba del toque de queda cuando Ginny llegó a la sala común, cuando la puerta se abrió Ginny creyó que la sala estaba vacía, pero al entrar pudo ver a Harry, recostado en un sofá frente a la chimenea y de espaldas a la entrada de la sala común, observando un pergamino arrugado que Ginny pudo reconocer como el mapa del merodeador, al parecer no había notado su presencia y Ginny pudo observar al chico y reconocer su molestia, Harry tenia los puños apretados, daba golpes al sofá continuamente y la joya de la corona fue escucharlo maldecir con voz baja a Theodore Nott y todos sus ancestros, todo estaba saliendo tal y como lo planeo, sonrió para sí misma, con sigilo camino hasta los dormitorios y subió en silencio las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación esperando que Harry no buscara su nombre en el mapa antes de que ella pudiera llegar a la cama.

Esa semana en particular fue muy pesada para Harry, no hubo nada ni nadie que le quitara el mal humor, estuvo vigilando a Draco y más de una noche el rubio durmió con Theo, Harry no necesitaba ser adivino para saber que era lo que pasaba cuando esos dos dormían Juntos, Draco ya no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, ni siquiera cuando paseaba de la mano de Justin frente a sus narices, Draco habia perdido todo el interés en él, parecía que el chico estaba cada vez mas enamorado de Theo y eso le hacia sentir unos celos inimaginables, podría apostar que con todo ese enojo saldría de su varita una maldición asesina sin problemas.

Pensando en que antes pelear y posteriormente follar con Malfoy era lo que le ayudaba a sacar la tensión intentó en varias ocasiones provocarlo, pero Draco no le hacia el mínimo caso, intentó también pelear con Ron, con Seamus, con McLaggen y hasta con Ernie, pero todos habían sabido esquivar su mal genio sin problemas.

Justamente ese día Harry habia despertado mas molesto de lo normal, no habia dormido nada y para colmo su primera clase era Pociones, la única clase que compartía con Draco, lo que menos quería Harry en esos momentos era encontrarse con la pareja perfecta de "Drodore" que es como Lavender ridículamente les llamaba.

– Theo iba caminando rápidamente por el pasillo hacia la sala común, había llegado a clase de pociones y se había dado cuenta de que se había olvidado de su libro, tenía exactos cinco minutos para ir a su habitación, recoger su libro y regresar al aula de pociones antes de que comenzara la clase, iba con la cabeza agachada haciendo memoria del lugar exacto en el que su libro estaba para llegar directamente a tomarlo y salir corriendo, de pronto un fuerte golpe contra su hombro lo mandó al suelo, levantó la vista y le sorprendió encontrarse con Harry Potter.

– ¡Fíjate por donde vas idiota! – Le gritó Harry con voz molesta.

Theo se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió el polvo. – ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Potter? ¿Te levantaste de mal humor?

– Me pasa que eres un idiota que ni siquiera puede fijarse por dónde camina.

– Harry – Llamo Hermione a su amigo – déjalo.

– Eso es Potter, hazle caso a tu amiguita y piérdete.

– Tú no vas a decirme que debo hacer. – Le dijo Harry parándose frente a él con mirada amenazante.

– Si esperas que pelee contigo estas muy equivocado Potter, ve a desahogar tu enojo con alguien más, yo no tengo tiempo – Le dijo Theo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo a buscar su libro.

– Tu no vas a ningún lado idiota – Le dijo Harry empujándolo con ambas manos – ¿crees que puedes chocar conmigo y después irte como si nada? – Harry estaba cada vez más rojo.

– Harry, por favor – Le pidió Hermione – llegaremos tarde a pociones – Ron a su lado estaba de pie sin moverse, debatiéndose entre apoyar a su amigo o evitar que golpeara a un chico sin razón alguna pues fue obvio que Harry choco con Nott a propósito.

– Deja tus excusas a un lado Potter, los dos sabemos que esto no se trata de un choque accidental en el pasillo, seguramente Finch–Fletchley no te atiende y estas frustrado, pero ese no es mi problema – De pronto Nott sonrió con burla decidiendo aprovechar la situación – ¿o estas molesto conmigo porque te gané?

– ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? – le preguntó Harry tratando de que Theo no notara su incomodidad.

– Hablo de que Draco Malfoy es mi novio y eso te duele, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo porque eres un cobarde y un idiota, un mentiroso que... – Theo no pudo terminar de hablar porque un golpe dio directo a su mandíbula y lo hizo girar el rostro, eso fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar, se lanzó sobre Harry y durante unos pocos segundos ambos rodaron por el piso soltando golpes hacia su adversario, fallando la mayoría de ellos, Harry por fin pudo colocarse sobre Theo y comenzó a golpearlo en el rostro, recordando las veces que lo había visto besando o tocando a su Draco, las veces que el mapa del merodeador le había mostrado que Draco había pasado la noche con él, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí golpeando al chico aunque le parecían horas, dos manos lo tomaron de los hombros y tiraron fuertemente de él, lanzándolo hacia atrás, Harry giró a encarar a la persona que lo había separado del chico y se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy con una mueca indescifrable en el rostro, Draco bajó la vista hacia el chico que estaba tendido en el suelo y corrió hacia él, pasando a un lado de Harry sin rosarlo si quiera y se inclinó hacia Theo con la intención de ayudarlo a levantarse.

– Theo, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Draco, y Harry pudo escuchar su voz con verdadera preocupación impregnada en ella, de pronto Harry se vio inundado en un sentimiento de desolación, había perdido y por fin se había dado cuenta, Draco quería realmente a Theo y no a él y eso no iba a cambiar por más que siguiera los planes de Pansy, en esos momentos odiaba a la chica más que nunca por haberle dado esperanza cuando ella debió haberse dado cuenta de que era caso perdido.

– ¿Qué demonios pasó? – Preguntó Blaise llegando hasta Theo.

– No reacciona, hay que llevarlo a la enfermería – le respondió Draco.

Blaise asintió, sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo de parálisis a Theo para después levitarlo hasta la enfermería, Draco caminó detrás de él ignorando a Harry y a los otros dos chicos que habían presenciado la escena.

Harry los observo ir con pasos rápidos por el pasillo hasta doblar la esquina y cuando los perdió de vista se sintió muy avergonzado, no entendía porque habia reaccionado de esa manera, ¡Merlín!, habia despertado muy molesto esa mañana, pero nunca pensó que su enojo llegaría a tanto, sintiéndose enfermo giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar, escuchó a Hermione y a Ron llamarlo pero no les hizo caso y siguió su camino rumbo a la sala común, con la intención de no salir de su habitación hasta que terminara el curso.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**PD. #1: Ana Luisa gracias por siempre dejarme tu Review****, de verdad aprecio que estés siguiendo esta historia.**

**PD #2: Ya se que les había dicho que no me iba a volver a atrasar con los capítulos, les juro que ya tengo terminada la historia pero no había tenido tiempo de editar el capitulo hasta ahora que estamos en cuarentena(Gracias covid-19)**

**PD. #3: Espero que todos estén bien y que superen con éxito esta crisis por el Coronavirus, Cuídense mucho y cuiden a sus familias.**


End file.
